Eliminator
by MagicmanSmokegirl
Summary: Joey gets a new job working for Pegasus. Things start off good but he'll have to watch his back as creepy things start happening during the return of Duellist Kingdom. Does he really have what it takes to be an eliminator?
1. The new job

Eliminator  
  
Magicman: New fic coming through! It's slightly AU, but I tried to keep it mostly real. Special thanks go to BECA who helped me decide which to start on. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Joey stood staring up in awe at the skyscraper looming before him. It towered over any other building in Domino city and dominated the business sector without question. "Wow" he muttered to himself. "That is one big building." Taking a deep breath, he brushed a hand through his hair and pushed open the glass door that led to the interior, and maybe his destiny.  
  
Normally Joey would never set foot in the business sector, but today he had no real choice. He needed work.  
  
After the Duellist Kingdom incident, the three million dollar cash prize had been enough to pay for Serenity's eye operation, and even enough to rent an apartment for the two of them, away from their feuding parents. Since then he had tried to make enough to support the two of them but every employer he found seemed to be against him. He had been fired eleven times in the past year, and he was at a loss as to why. Granted, eating the wares at Burger World had been a mistake, but he had learned from that mistake. Contrary to popular school rumour, Joey Wheeler was no idiot. He could read the writing on the wall, and had no intention of letting his sister be put into an orphanage, not without a fight.  
  
What Joey needed was work that played to his skills. He was best at dueling so logically he could try making a living off of the prize money he could win. But he wasn't famous enough to be invited to any duelling tournaments, and he hadn't heard of any taking place anyway. So his only option was to try and get work from one of the local Duel Monsters based companies.  
  
That left three options open for Joey. Duke Devlin could just kiss his ass, Pegasus slipped into a coma just after Duellist Kingdom, and Kaiba would never even consider giving him a job as a janitor in the skuzziest basement in Kaiba corp. Things were looking grim until somehow Joey caught a lucky break. One month later, just after Yugi's battle with Devlin, Pegasus came out of his coma and launched a massive business campaign against Kaiba Corp. Devlin's company threw in some aid to Industrial Illusions, but the result was a largely forgone conclusion from the start.  
  
Just before the takeover, Pegasus threw a lawsuit at Kaiba's head for illegal hacking of Industrial Illusions computers, the destruction of an Industrial Illusions computer mainframe, and the destruction of an Industrial Illusions satellite. The drain on Kaiba's money caused by the lawsuit kept him from putting his full effort into fighting off the takeover. These days Kaiba Corp still existed, but it had been reduced to a semi-national company and had been driven right out of Domino.  
  
So here was Joey, sitting in the lobby of Industrial Illusions' office building, nervously drumming his fingers on the chair and hoping that Pegasus wouldn't take his involvement in the 'incident' to heart. Serenity had been coaching him all last night on how to talk to an employer and made him get up early that day. She had pushed him out the door with a smile, and said, "I know you'll do great big brother. You can do anything."  
  
Joey hoped, for her sake that she was right.  
  
"Joey Wheeler? Mr. Pegasus will see you now."  
  
Joey looked up from shuffling through his deck. A smiling intern stood before him, gesturing through a door to the left. Grunting, he stood up and put his cards in his pocket before following the woman into the door.  
  
He followed her through the winding halls; the only sound the clicking of her heeled shoes and the squeaking of his sneakers. It seemed an eternity or so to pass through the modern day labyrinth, but it was only really eight and a half minutes before the intern woman stopped and opened a door. She gestured, Joey walked through, and she closed the door behind him, sealing him in.  
  
Joey found himself in Maximilian Pegasus' personal office. Surprisingly, it was pretty much like and other CEO's office, except that the multi-billionaire was leaning back in his chair, his feet up on a desk littered with comic books and his nose in a manga. The whole scene was strangely surreal and creepy, and it took Joey a few seconds to recover his composure.  
  
Pegasus suddenly laughed. "Oh Ryo Saeba" he said to the character in the comic, "Lucky in gunfights but unlucky in love. The classic elements of a comedic action hero." He happened to glance over at the door and saw Joey standing frozen. He nearly fell off his chair and only righted himself by wind milling his arms wildly, losing hold of his manga.  
  
By the time both men had recovered several seconds had passed by without incident. Finally though, Pegasus folded his hands and smiled charmingly. "So" he said, "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it Joey- boy? How's the world treating you? Friends? Family? Monetary concerns?"  
  
Joey bristled slightly. "I don't think that's any of your business." Mentally he smacked himself. Snapping at the interviewer would not get him a job.  
  
But Pegasus didn't seem ruffled. "Of course you're right. Forgive me. So," he abruptly changed the conversation, "My secretary told me that you want some work. Obviously in some sort of duelling capacity. Equally obviously, you need work that will support not only yourself but your sister as well. Stop me if I'm wrong; this is entirely deduction on my part. Anyway, I'm always looking for new talent and I'm quite aware of your credentials." He smiled. "You did place second at my tournament after all, and you beat some pretty powerful duellists along the way. I'm sure that Bandit Keith and Rex Raptor are still feeling the sting."  
  
This was not going nearly the way Joey had expected. Pegasus had totally bowled him over with his joviality and enthusiasm. He was getting the job and he didn't even know how. Pegasus began flipping through a file and the lock of hair covering his left eye parted a bit. Joey stared. "You got your eye back?"  
  
"Yep! It seems that while the Millennium Eye was resting in my head, my original eye was taking up residence in the Shadowrealm. When I lost the item my eye came back." Pegasus smiled. "I must admit, it was one of the nicer things to happen to me of late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It hasn't been easy for me. The Eye was my last connection to Cecelia." Pegasus seemed to forget that Joey was there as he slipped into a thoughtful pose, his brown eyes gazing off into wherever. "While I was in that coma I relived all the times I spent with her. I didn't want to let her go. But then..." he hesitated. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I heard a voice. I couldn't tell you whose it was but it told me to go on with my life. So I did." The billionaire suddenly smiled and fixed his attention back on Joey. "So now you know the truth."  
  
"Wow. That's deep." Joey studied his soon to be boss closely. "You're a lot different than what I thought you'd be like."  
  
"Why thank you, I get that a lot. Now, to actual business." Pegasus gestured for Joey to be seated. When the teen was, Pegasus continued. "Here's my proposal. You need a good job with good pay. I'll give you one and more. I'm also willing to provide lodgings for you and your sister and access to some of the rarest cards in the world to support your deck."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Just the job itself."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Pegasus smiled charmingly. "An eliminator."  
  
Joey hesitated. The deal was tempting. But he'd had some bad experiences with eliminators in the past. Panik had scared the Hell out of him, and the Paradox brothers were just plain nuts. He really wouldn't want to stoop to the level of those lowlifes. 'What would Serenity think of me?' he asked himself.  
  
"I assure you" Pegasus reassured, seeming to read Joey's mind, "My eliminators have mellowed since your last encounter with them. They no longer need to be, oh how shall I put it, crazy." He made a face. "Though I must admit that the Paradox brothers haven't changed much."  
  
That actually was reassuring, though Joey didn't quite see why. "One thing though" he asked. "Why would you want me as your eliminator? I'm not very well known around. I'm sure that you could get lots of great duellists on your side."  
  
Pegasus leaned back again, resting his feet up on the desk. "First of all, like I said before, your credentials aren't all that bad. Second of all, I actually do need a skilled eliminator. I'm afraid that Yugi-boy sent poor Panik to the Shadowrealm. Finally, Shannon is always telling me to stop being so high and mighty and to make friends." He shrugged. "I try, but it's difficult for someone of my position to make friends."  
  
Joey nodded. "Makes sense. Er, who's Shannon?"  
  
"Oh you'll meet her soon enough. So, will you accept the job?"  
  
The teenager did not hesitate any longer. "Alright Pegasus. You've got a deal. You take care of my sister and I, and I'll be your eliminator."  
  
"Splendid! I couldn't be happier. This way we all get what we want." Pegasus reached out and shook Joey's proffered hand enthusiastically. "If you like, I'll have someone go over to your apartment and pick up your sister right away. There's no need to delay, after all."  
  
"Yeah, that's true" Joey admitted. "So, where will Serenity and I be living?"  
  
"There's a hotel I keep permanently booked for all my eliminators. You two can stay there. The sibling love will be good for the others."  
  
Pegasus was about to continue when the door opened behind Joey. "Hey Maxi? What's up? Who's the new guy? He looks..." The female voice trailed off and the blond turned around, to see who it was.  
  
It was at that moment that Joey Wheeler fell hopelessly in love.  
  
Well, perhaps love was too strong a word. He felt the way he had when he first set eyes on Mai Valentine. That is to say butterflies were swarming his stomach and his heart was doing its best to squeeze its way up his throat.  
  
Pegasus noted the electric looks both teenagers were giving each other and hid a smile. "Ah Shannon. This young man is my new eliminator. Joey, meet Shannon, my adopted daughter."  
  
Shannon murmured a hello then fell silent while Joey only stared. Her hair was blond, but it was so wild he could barely tell. It was streaked and dyed with blue and green and pink and orange, tied with braids and tails and barrettes. Her eyes were a strange silvery colour that seemed to be peering into Joey's soul. It contrasted strangely with her pink t-shirt and faded jeans. It all merged together to give her a strange otherworldly beauty that had Joey completely floored.  
  
Pegasus clearing his throat interrupted the teens' staring. "I'm afraid that I have some business to conduct" he apologized. "Shannon, would you show Joey up to the twelfth floor? Thanks a bunch sweetie. I'll see you in a bit Joey. Stay well until then." He kissed his daughter on the cheek before excusing himself.  
  
The tension the broken, Joey recovered and smiled. "So you're Shannon, eh? It's nice to meet you."  
  
Shannon smiled back, her white teeth showing. "The feeling's mutual. Trust me." She reached out her hand and they shook. "So come on! I'll take you up to the twelfth floor."  
  
As Shannon grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the door, Joey asked, "What's up there?"  
  
"That's the eliminators' floor."  
  
As they travelled through the building's long twisting Shannon chattered cheerfully with Joey about all sorts of things. She was a spirited, happy person who always tried to see the bright side of something. Joey tried to not ask about her parents, but she brought up the subject herself.  
  
"A long, long time ago in a city far away they were hit by a bus when I was just a baby. I really don't remember them much, but look on the bright side. If it hadn't happened, Maxi wouldn't have adopted me and I wouldn't have met you! Just like how if Luke hadn't blown out the engines of his X-Wing he wouldn't have met Mara Jade." She smiled at him, her silvery eyes twinkling.  
  
Oh yes. It turned out that she was also a Star Wars fanatic.  
  
The journey to the twelfth floor was uneventful. Employees recognised Shannon and got out of her way. Joey was enjoying the whole trip but all things must end eventually. They arrived at a door shortly after a long elevator ride, and Joey was pulled through it by his new female friend.  
  
To say that Joey was nervous would be untrue. He knew how good some of these guys were, and he was confident in his own skills. However, when Shannon shouted "Hey guys! Meet your new coworker!" he couldn't help but feel a twitch in his left eye.  
  
Shannon smiled. "Go and mingle. I have something to do." She turned and raced off through the room. Hesitantly, Joey followed.  
  
The room was enormous! It reminded him of a movie he once saw where a bunch of fighter pilots were waiting in a room like this to be set out upon the world. The room itself was quite big, big enough to comfortably fit twenty people, and it was furnished with numerous attention-keeping devices. Scattered all throughout the room were arcade machines, Dance Dance Revolution games, a ping-pong table, a pool table, computers, chairs and card tables, a shelf full of books and one whole side of the room was a glass window, giving access to the city below.  
  
There was even a mini-cafeteria in the center, with a disgruntled looking cook manning the plates. Joey walked over to him. "Hey man, is there a phone in here? I need to make a call."  
  
"Obviously, or you wouldn't need one!" The rude cook chucked a thumb over to a corner, where a phone rested on a desk before going back to his work. Joey threw him the finger behind his back then walked over to the phone. He just had to tell Serenity the good news!  
  
The phone rang and his sister's voice sounded at the other end. "Hello?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Hey sis!"  
  
"Joey! How did it go?"  
  
"Let's just say that our money problems are over."  
  
Serenity squealed with glee on the other end of the wire. "I knew you could do it! You're the best Joey!"  
  
"I try," he said modestly. "Listen sis, Pegasus is sending someone over to pick you up. He offered to move us in with his other employees and pay the bill."  
  
"Okay. I'll just pack some stuff and then I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Alrighty then. I'll just get acquainted with the other duellists in the meantime. Love ya sis."  
  
"Bye Joey."  
  
As Joey hung up the phone, someone behind him chuckled. "So you're the new guy? It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Joey turned. The speaker was a smiling young man about Joey's age. "I guess I am. Who're you?"  
  
The guy bowed with a dramatic flourish. "I'm none other than Simon Corona, professional duellist and Pegasus' third eliminator.  
  
Joey fought to maintain control of his jaw, but his eyes bugged out. "Seriously? You're not fooling me?"  
  
Simon Corona was a legend among duellists. He entered his first major tournament when he was twelve and diced three famous duellists before winning it all. His entire career lasted six years and he had never lost once. People called him the 'Uncrowned King' and he was expected to take the first inter-continental championship. But he had dropped out of sight just before the tournament, and no one heard from him again. Now it turned out he was working for Maximilian Pegasus.  
  
"I'm quite serious." Simon reassured.  
  
"Wow..." Joey murmured. "It's an honour to meet ya."  
  
Simon smiled. "Likewise." They shook hands.  
  
"I gotta ask though. What made you quit?"  
  
"I just got sick of all the publicity and split. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have photographers breaking into your house? Or to be challenged on the street by every kid who can throw fifty or so cards together? Bah!" The forgotten duelling star shook his head in annoyance. "My problem was that I still wanted to duel. But then Mr. Pegasus asked me to work for him. I said 'Sure'. So here I am today, and as far as the world knows I don't exist."  
  
"Ah", Joey nodded. "Makes sense. I always did hate photographers. Back in grade school, some creep pulled my pants down, took pictures, and put them up on the Internet." He made a face at the memory. "Er, what did you mean when you said you were Pegasus' 'third' eliminator?"  
  
Simon gestured and the two sat down. "Pegasus has five eliminators. Para and Dox are the first and second, and I'm the third. Panik disappeared during Duellist Kingdom", Joey coughed a bit here, "And Damien retired. So I guess you're the fourth."  
  
"The fourth?" Joey smiled. "Cool! But who's the fifth?"  
  
Simon shrugged. "Not a clue. All I know is Pegasus needs to hire him soon if he wants to kick off Duellist Kingdom Two on time."  
  
"Duellist Kingdom Two?!"  
  
Before Simon could answer, there was a rush of air. Both duellists whirled but missed it. There was another rush and this time the source appeared before them. With a 'Hi-yah!' two figures, one in orange and one in green, dropped into position, making Joey and Simon jump back.  
  
"You thought that we were gone for good! But now we're back like we knew we should!"  
  
"You were never very great, yet you achieved a fantastic fate."  
  
"Second place among the best put you a cut above the rest!"  
  
"And now you've earned the right to walk beside the Brothers Paradox!"  
  
When he caught his breath, Joey sighed. "Ah man. Don't you two ever quit rhyming?"  
  
"Not usually" Simon grimaced.  
  
Para grinned slightly wickedly. "We heard the news"  
  
"And we rejoice" Dox put in.  
  
"At your most prudent career choice!"  
  
"Yet still our team"  
  
"Is one man shy."  
  
"We wonder where the new talent lies."  
  
Now the brothers' faces took on a quizzical, puzzling look. It was almost comical, but they had a point.  
  
"A fair question" a voice by the door said, "And soon to be answered."  
  
The four eliminators turned to the door. Pegasus and Shannon were flanking the entrance, Pegasus smiling happily and Shannon throwing Joey a 'V' sign. "Gentlemen" the billionaire started grandly, spreading his arms apart for dramatic effect, "May I introduce the fifth eliminator!"  
  
He stepped back from the door with a flourish and a short teenager walked through cautiously. Joey studied him curiously but was slightly thrown off by the pink shirt.  
  
"Hi" the newcomer said nervously. "I'm Espa. Espa Roba. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Before Para and Dox could do their greeting routine again, Simon yanked them back. Then he bestowed a smile of welcome on the newcomer. "Welcome aboard Pegasus' eliminators. I certainly hope that you enjoy your stay."  
  
Espa smiled tentatively. "I hope so too. I'll do my best to be worthy of the title."  
  
"I'm sure you'll make us all proud" Pegasus smiled benevolently and gently nudged Espa into the room. Shannon smiled too. "Aw! They're all together again! I've gotta get a picture! Don't anyone move!" She rushed off again.  
  
"Okay then" Pegasus said, still smiling. "Before my daughter gets back, I'd like to brief you all on the future. In one month, I will be hosting Duellist Kingdom Two in anniversary of the world's biggest duelling tournament. Naturally, you will all be invited to do your jobs."  
  
Espa and Joey exchanged looks. Neither had done this sort of thing before. But the others looked fine. Simon even seemed to relish the coming duels.  
  
"In the meantime, try to practice and study the strategies of your possible opponents. If you need a certain card, just check out my storage rooms on the fifth floor. I'm sure they'll have what you need. And remember, you are not just eliminators. You are also the Island's security. You must keep the peace among duellists and prevent cheating."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Pegasus" Simon spoke for them all. "You can count on us."  
  
"If any duellist gets in our way"  
  
"We'll be sure to make them pay!" The paradox brothers laughed sinisterly.  
  
"You got it boss" Joey and Espa chorused together. Joey grinned down at his new colleague. Espa, who seemed rather shy, smiled back.  
  
Just then Shannon burst into the room, camera in her hands.  
  
"Okay everyone, get into position and say cheese!"  
  
***  
  
Magicman: So, my readers with the review button, what did you think? Good? Bad? Spectacular? You're going to shove this story down my throat? Be sure to let me know; I like to gauge opinion. Keep in mind though that I'm not going to bash anyone. Everyone will be as normal as circumstances allow them to be. Bye bye! 


	2. The plot thickens

Eliminator 2  
  
Magicman: I see that chapter one met with some success. Very good! Now that the awkward moment is out of the way, I'll introduce you to my associates. First there's Smokegirl, my evil side.  
  
Smokegirl: *shoves Magicman off scene* Don't listen to him. He's MY good side. Next up is basically whatever gang of anime characters we happen to be writing about.  
  
Magicman: *trips Smokegirl and she falls off scene* But there's still Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat, my own creation.  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: I provide the musical accompaniment for the fics! *Strums on a guitar*  
  
Smokegirl: Hi yah! *Smashes Magicman with a sledge hammer*  
  
Magicman: Ow..... *falls over unconscious*  
  
Smokegirl: There! Now that the unwanted bilge is out of the way, we can get down to the actual writing.  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: The boss thought this might happen, so he sends his apologies to BECA. He really tried not to make Shannon a Mary Sue, but he has no idea what they are. As such, he may have failed but it's too early to tell. Either way, enjoy!  
  
Smokegirl: Or else.  
  
***  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Joey stared at the board in shock. Espa had taken him apart in less than thirty moves. "Jeez! That's four in a row! How'd you do that?"  
  
Espa shrugged modestly. "I was always good at chess."  
  
"Really, man, you should try out for one of those tournaments and be the next Bobby Fischer."  
  
"Oh no! Bobby Fischer could kick my ass."  
  
Joey shrugged and stood up. "Sure he could. Either way, I've gotta go. Simon and I are going to look up some famous duellists on the Internet."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Espa started to put the chessboard away but paused. "Have you seen my brothers?"  
  
"Serenity took them down to the arcade with Mai and Tea," Joey answered. Mentally, he thanked the girls. Tristan, Yami, and probably Yugi would throw fits when they found out he was working for Pegasus, but the girls were more rational. After a few initial comments indicating disbelief and some latter comments indicating that Joey had lost what little mind he had, the girls agreed not to tell the rest of the gang. In exchange for certain considerations, of course. Mai wanted a date with Simon and Tea just wanted to be present when Yugi and Yami found out.  
  
Not for the first time, it occurred to Joey just how devious girls really were.  
  
With a final goodbye to his colleague, the blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway of the most spacious hotel he had ever seen. Violet carpets lined the floors wall to wall and crystalline lamps sat in silver holders on the walls. The best part was that Pegasus had an entire floor continually rented so his eliminators essentially set up a base of operations in it. They had their respective private quarters, a meeting room where they all went to discuss things, and they even converted one of the suites into a computer room. To this last room, Joey was headed.  
  
Actually, the computer room only had two computers in it. When Joey entered the room, Simon was already on one and he was busy contemplating a duellist's profile. The thing was, Simon could look things up himself but Joey knew a lot of duellists personally and could add his personal comments.  
  
Simon looked up when Joey entered and nodded his head in greeting. "Mako Tsunami", he said out loud. "Ranked third in the country. He has an ocean based duelling deck and his favourite card is the Legendary Fisherman."  
  
Joey looked over Simon's shoulder at the profile. "That's Mako, alright," he announced. "He's the real thing. Don't bother with electricity when you duel him, he knows just how to counter it."  
  
"Fair enough. Ocean decks must be a new thing," he commented, "I don't remember any of them being around back in the day."  
  
Joey shrugged. "I don't know. Mako's is the only one I've ever seen, and he's good with it too."  
  
Simon went to the next profile. "Rex Raptor AKA the Dinosaur Duellist. Uses a beat down deck primarily of dinosaur and dragon cards, hence his nickname. Traps and magic cards vary, but mostly strengthen his monsters. Ranked number two in the country."  
  
"Rex was probably my toughest duel ever. He knew how to use the field so I never saw him with a monster with less than 2000 attack points. He hits hard too." Joey smiled at the old memories and wondered how Rex was doing.  
  
Simon made a mental note and scrolled down. "Weevil Underwood, AKA the Bug Brawler. Very tricky. His deck has no single strategy, but his best monster is Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth."  
  
Joey scowled. "That little bastard is a good for nothing cheat!"  
  
Simon raised an eyebrow and regarded his friend. "You speak from experience?"  
  
"A friend of mine had a set of Exodia cards. We were on the way to Duellist Kingdom when Weevil found out about them. He stole them and threw them off the cruise ship. Then he used the tournament's secret rulebook to try and lure him into a trap. The little creep got kicked off the island like he deserved!"  
  
"Hmm," was Simon's response before he moved to the next profile. "Keith Howard, AKA Bandit Keith. He uses a machine based beat down deck. Officially, he's the intercontinental champion but he hasn't duelled in any tournaments for some time."  
  
"I know", Joey smiled smugly. "I beat him at the Duellist Kingdom finals and he got kicked out for cheating."  
  
"You have quite a profile yourself", Simon commented casually as he passed Joey's smiling visage on the Internet.  
  
"Really? What does it say about me?"  
  
"It says that you have a classic warrior based deck." Simon smiled wryly. "I guess the duel analysts haven't updated in a while."  
  
Joey smiled too. With Pegasus' massive card database at his disposal, he'd added certain elements to his deck that would be sure to throw certain opponent's for a loop. He still had his trusty warriors and his beloved Red Eyes Black Dragon but he had added new traps and magic cards. If he ended up duelling Yugi or Yami again, they'd be in for quite a surprise.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the second computer 'pinged'. Curious, Joey checked it out. "Hey, I've got mail." He announced. Simon leaned over to listen while Joey accessed his message. The blonde scanned the message, ever more incredulous the further he got.  
  
"What the hell? The boss has made a new version of the old Duel Monsters rule set. This thing says he's sending it out to all the guys he's inviting to the tournament."  
  
"New rules?" Simon sounded intrigued. He got off his chair and strolled over to Joey's screen. Analysing the words, he pondered their portent. "4000 lifepoints, a new sacrifice rule, and a rarest card ante? Hmm....." He smiled. "Sounds fun."  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea to make different rules for the game."  
  
"On the contrary, there're several different rule sets for different tournaments. I remember hearing once about a set called the Deckmaster system. I never saw it in action though." Simon shrugged. "Different rules make people think more strategically."  
  
"I guess so," Joey conceded reluctantly. "But I'm going to have to go over my deck again."  
  
"Don't worry just yet. We've got a whole week left before the tournament starts."  
  
"Really?" Joey checked the date on his watch. Time really did fly when you were busy. And speaking of dates..... "Whoa! Uh, hey Simon, are you busy tonight?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
***  
  
Pegasus frowned at his guest while she sipped her tea. "Are you sure your fears are well-founded?"  
  
"I am very sure Pegasus." The Egyptian woman spoke with total certainty. "The Rare Hunters have been very active recently and they have stolen two of the God cards. They can only be looking for the third."  
  
Pegasus sighed and slumped in his seat. "If I still had my Eye I could see what they want" he muttered. "As it is, we can only bumble along without a clue while they steal the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters."  
  
The woman put down her cup. "Why did you create them? Why did you risk awakening their power once again?"  
  
The man waved a hand. "Pride, Ishizu", was his answer. "Simple pride. I wanted Duel Monsters to be complete, and for the game to be truly complete all the elements must be in place. The God cards had to exist, despite the danger. I had no doubts at the time. Now....." The billionaire sighed.  
  
Ishizu watched her friend with some compassion. "The situation is no so bad that we have no options." She said. "They have only two of the God cards. They will try to take the third. And with your upcoming tournament, we can be sure that they will be there."  
  
"That's true. With so many famous duellists participating they won't be able to resist. Especially if they think one of them has the third God card. And when they arrive we'll be able to take them." Pegasus smiled. "Who does have the third God card, anyway?"  
  
Ishizu hesitated before telling him. Pegasus fell off his chair. "What?! You gave it to Kaiba-boy?!"  
  
"I had my reasons. A duellist of Kaiba's experience will be able to defend the card from the Hunters. And after you damaged his business he needs to protect every asset he has."  
  
"Yes, but he could use the God card against us", Pegasus countered. "You don't know him like I do. He never forgives anyone for anything. And I think he may be going crazy! I talked to him just after the court decision and I saw the look in his eye!"  
  
"Don't worry, my friend", Ishizu reassured. "Kaiba will return the card to me. I have foreseen it." She placed a hand on the ornate gold necklace at her throat. "I do not know how, but he will. Whether willing or not."  
  
"I wish I had your confidence. Better than almost anyone else, I know what those cards are capable of. If Kaiba has the one, soon he will want the others. What if he joins the Hunters?" Pegasus suddenly had a thought. "This is why you asked me to make some new rules for this tournament, wasn't it? When Kaiba and the Hunters are beaten, they will have to relinquish their rarest cards!" He smiled at his friend admiringly. "Ishizu, you're brilliant!"  
  
The Egyptian woman shrugged, but she smiled too. "I only see the future and make plans for it. That is all any of us can do. But my brother....."  
  
Pegasus' smile ceased. "Yes. We'll stop him. He won't get all the God cards."  
  
"That part of the future is strangely clouded. I can't see what will happen. All I know is that there are several goals involved." She looked at Pegasus' left eye meaningfully. "From several different people."  
  
Unconsciously he rubbed the eye. Suddenly he stood up and extended a hand to his guest, who looked at him in some confusion. "We've been locked in my office all day. It's getting late now and we're both tired. Why don't we go out and relax? I know a nice little restaurant that makes the most spectacular ravioli you'll ever see anywhere, even in Italy! Which is strange, because I'm pretty sure the chef is from Lebanon. Anyway, what do you say?"  
  
Ishizu considered. "I still have a lot of work to do at the museum." She said slowly.  
  
Pegasus made a face. "You know what they say about all work and no play, right? It made one of my employees have a psychotic episode."  
  
"Really? Is he alright?"  
  
"Oh yes. At least I think so. Dr. Turner told me his condition is improving."  
  
Ishizu tried not to laugh but she couldn't quite contain a chuckle. "Well, when you put it like that it seems I have no choice. I'm sure that my work can wait, and I am partial to pasta."  
  
"Excellent! Then shall we go?" Pegasus offered her his arm gallantly. She took it politely.  
  
***  
  
After wandering the city for a while, Joey found Shannon walking along the sidewalk. She was carrying along a paper shopping bag and was lugging it with some difficulty. She seemed mellower than she had been when Joey first met her. Her hair was clear of streaks and the only braid she wore was a simple ponytail. Instead of bright pink, she wore a simple green shirt and a pair of blue-ish black pants. When she saw him she smiled and waved. "Hi Joey! How's life?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I can't complain. You need a hand with that?"  
  
The two blondes reached each other and Joey took the bag. He nearly keeled over in surprise. "Whoa! What the heck do you have in here???"  
  
Shannon reached in and pulled out a Star Wars comic and a manga. "Every month I go around and pick up all the new issues of Bomber Girl and City Hunter and the new Star Wars stories and stuff like that. You'd be surprised at how good the stories are." She opened the manga and showed Joey a picture.  
  
His eyes bugged out. "Is she Bomber Girl? Wow, she's hot."  
  
Shannon smiled sweetly. "How about this?" She turned the page, showing the heroine brutally killing two terrorists. Joey gulped. "That's a little too much."  
  
The two walked along the street to Pegasus' building. "So why do you walk around like this? The only rich guy I know drives a limo everywhere."  
  
"Walking is good exercise. Besides, it's a beautiful day. Why should we waste it?"  
  
Joey looked about, watching Shannon casually from the corner of his eye. "It's pretty alright. I've seen prettier things though."  
  
Shannon smiled surreptitiously. "Thank you." She murmured.  
  
They walked along peacefully, lightly flirting with each other as they went. Just before they reached the office building, they ran into Tea and Serenity.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Tea called out and waved to get his attention. "Over here!"  
  
"Tea!" Joey and Shannon stopped and let the girls catch up. "What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Tea's been teaching me how to dance", Serenity said with a smile. "She's really good! She beat that guy with the dreadlocks and she didn't even break a sweat."  
  
Tea smiled proudly. "Johnny Stepps is all flash and no real dancing talent. Throw some Tae Kwon Doe into your routine and he doesn't stand a chance." She struck a martial arts pose.  
  
Joey whistled. "I didn't know you studied martial arts."  
  
"Just a bit here and there." Tea shrugged. "I prefer not to be caught defenceless in dark alleys. Anyway, who's your friend? We haven't met."  
  
"Oh right. Meet Shannon, Pegasus' daughter. Shannon this is my friend Tea."  
  
They shook hands. "I've heard a bit about you," Shannon said as she smiled. "It's nice to meet you finally."  
  
The little group walked along, exchanging thoughts and discussing bits of news. To be fair, the three girls mostly talked while Joey lugged Shannon's literature.  
  
"I'm fairly new in Domino", Shannon confessed. "Where do you go for a good time?"  
  
"There's the arcade or the game shop", Tea suggested. "The park has an ice cream stand/pizza parlour and there's a beach not far away. But to really have fun, there's a dance club I love to go to. We could all go."  
  
Joey frowned at Tea's back. He did not want his sister in one of those sleazy clubs.  
  
"Thanks, but it is getting a bit late. I should be getting back to the hotel soon."  
  
"Alright then. I guess I'll see you another time. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"I should be going too then," Joey added. "Serenity, you coming?"  
  
"I was going to stay over at Tea's tonight," his sister said. "If that's alright with you."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Want me to send over some of your stuff?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, her reddish brown locks floating about her head. "I'll just borrow some of Tea's clothes to sleep in."  
  
Joey nodded. "Alright then. You just call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow Joey!" With a wave goodbye, the two girls walked off down the street.  
  
Shannon smiled as they went. "They look cute together."  
  
Joey wasn't sure he heard right. "Eh?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Come one, I'll race you to the hotel!"  
  
Laughing, Shannon took off. Joey looked back in the direction Tea and his sister had gone before taking off after the object of his interests.  
  
***  
  
Magicman: If Shannon sounded out of character this chapter, that's because she was meant to. That will be explained later.  
  
Smokegirl: *hits Magicman over the head with a frying pan*  
  
Magicman: OW! What was that for?!  
  
Smokegirl: We're not doing that anymore?  
  
Magicman: NO!  
  
Smokegirl: Oh.  
  
Dilandau-with-a-cowboy-hat: *plays a little country music* 


	3. The first match

Eliminator  
  
Smokegirl: Is he around? No? Good. Well, BECA, I will say that Yami and Yugi will not take it well, I can tell you that. In fact-  
  
Magicman: Stop giving away plot bits!  
  
Smokegirl: Rats.  
  
Magicman: Anyway, the wait is up and cool stuff with happen soon! Prepare for lots of duelling fun with Joey and the eliminators!  
  
Smokegirl: That sounds like a band.  
  
Magicman: Indeed. Anyway, as per Yoshimo and BECA's observations regarding Tea and Serenity.....well, you'll just have to wait and see. ^_// On a final note, I'll be using cards that I make up. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
The new tournament had started and Pegasus had gathered his eliminators together in his castle's common room for one last pep talk. It was eight in the morning, and the billionaire was grinning from ear to ear. "I haven't been this excited since the inter-continental championships!" He did a little dance before containing himself. "Anyway, this is the big day. In exactly one hour I will start the tournament. You have until then to get into position and finish setting up your decks. Tournament rules state that if challenged by an eliminator, the defending duelist cannot back down, and to enforce this rule I have had a tiny computer built into your gloves."  
  
Pegasus raised a gauntlet from a box on the floor and showed off a computer screen. "Activate this switch and point the glove in the direction of the duellist. The computer will activate a count down. If you two do not duel within thirty minutes, that duellist will be automatically disqualified. Other than that, they are allowed to wager as many star chips as they want." He smiled and passed out a pair of gauntlets to each duellist. "These gloves have extra slots to hold the star chips you win."  
  
Joey fitted a glove on and admired it. The part that covered the hand was green and the grey chip holders went up to his elbow, with the computer screen halfway up his arm. "Sweet! Now this is stylish."  
  
"They didn't give us uniforms back in the carnival" Espa commented, studying his glove curiously. "It feels kind of cool."  
  
"We will strike with stealth and silence!" Para shouted.  
  
"And defeat all duellists without violence!" Dox added. The two struck a pose.  
  
"We'll make you proud boss!" Simon was grinning in anticipation.  
  
"Good. Now get out there and give me your all!"  
  
The assembled eliminators cheered loudly, sending echoes up to the ceiling.  
  
"Shut up, why don't you?!" The group fell silent instantly as Shannon stumbled slowly down the stairs, still looking half asleep. Joey froze when he caught a glimpse of her hair.  
  
During the month before the tournament, Joey had figured out that Shannon's hairstyle seemed to signify what mood she was in at any given time. When he'd first met her at Industrial Illusions headquarters, her wild and crazy hair had meant she was energetic and happy. When she wore her hair down and plain, like that time in the street, she was mellower and less hyper. But Joey and all of his colleagues had learned that when Shannon's hair was unkempt and frizzy, especially in the mornings, she was in a very bad mood. At times like this, kicking seemed to make her feel better.  
  
Usually, he appreciated and enjoyed her little quirks. Now he was wishing he could crawl under the stone floor.  
  
"Head for the hills, boys" Pegasus whispered urgently. "I'll try and hold her off." Aloud, he attempted to placate his daughter. "Shannon, my dear! You're up early today."  
  
"I wouldn't be up so early if certain people around here would stop screaming their lungs out!!!" Her voice rose to a shriek at the end of the sentence.  
  
At that moment, Joey and Espa had slipped from the room into a hallway. The blue-haired boy sighed with relief and slumped to the floor. "I'm glad my brothers are early risers."  
  
Joey nodded. "I hear you pal."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
The two boys nearly screamed and leapt into each other's arms. Serenity blinked groggily. Clad in blue pajamas and clinging to her blanket, she was obviously still half asleep. "What's everyone screaming about?" she asked.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and tried to still the hammering of his heart. "It's nothing, sis. Shannon's just not a morning person."  
  
Serenity yawned and blinked uncaringly. "Need breakfast" she mumbled and walked down the hall slowly.  
  
Joey sighed in relief. It was a good thing that Serenity didn't have a mean bone in her body, or he'd have gotten the ass kicking he'd just escaped from.  
  
***  
  
The firecrackers lit the sky and Joey stood up from his bench west of the castle. He dusted off his hands and put them in the pockets of his green jacket. "Alright" he said to no one in particular. "It's time to go to work and make Serenity proud of me."  
  
His bench rested at the top of a hill, providing him with a good vantage point of the field below, and the scattering duellists. He shaded his eyes with a hand and looked down upon the lowly mortals he was about to duel. "Now" he muttered, "Who would make a good target? There're a lot of minor leaguers down there. They don't matter as much though. I'd really like to start off by taking out someone who has a big name. Someone like Weevil, or-"Joey cut off sharply as he saw someone stride arrogantly from the castle courtyard. This someone sported an American bandana, a pair of sunglasses, and a leather jacket, and he seemed to be bullying his way through a pack of younger duellists. A vicious grin slowly spread its way across Joey's face and he started down the hill.  
  
"It looks like I've found my target."  
  
***  
  
'Bandit' Keith Howard smirked as he pushed his way past a duellist. The little brat stumbled and nearly fell. It served him right for getting in his way when he was in a hurry. Right now, he was heading for his cave where he'd set up shop last time, as he flipped a couple of star chips up into the air before catching them again. It never failed. People never guarded their chips well enough.  
  
"Hey! Bandit Keith!"  
  
Keith whirled at the familiar voice. He grinned at the sight. "Well, well, well. If it isn't good old Joey Wheeler." He laughed scornfully at the second rate duellist. "So, Blondie, where's the dweeb brigade? Did they leave you all alone? Not very smart of you."  
  
Joey just stood there smiling pleasantly. Then he lifted a duelling glove and pressed a button. A light began blinking and beeping on Keith's own glove. The American looked down at it curiously. "What's this?"  
  
"It's an elimination beacon." Joey explained condescendingly. "We're going to duel, Keith. You have thirty minutes to get in the arena. Then you'll lose. It's nice to see you again," he added carelessly. "How've you been?"  
  
Keith frowned. "You're out of your mind, Wheeler! What do you think you are? An eliminator or something?"  
  
Joey smirked and tapped his nose. Keith growled, suddenly aware of his danger. "Normally I'd allow you to bet as many star chips as you want, but this time I'm pulling rank on you. It's gonna be all or nothing this time, and you've got no little buddies to fight for you!"  
  
Keith smiled. Then he actually laughed. "You're just making my job easier dweeb! When I beat you, I'll double my chips and be even closer to paying Pegasus back! I told you before, you runt. No one beats Bandit Keith!"  
  
"Lets test that assertion! Let's duel!"  
  
The earth parted beneath the feet of the duellists and one of Pegasus' great duel arenas rose from the depths. There was a hum as the holo-emitters activated and the stage was set for the clash. Other duellists at the sight of an eliminator match, but a few stayed, curious to see the result. A few who recognised Keith as the man who stole their star chips were secretly rooting for Joey.  
  
"Okay Keith, what rare card are you putting up for stakes?"  
  
Keith drew. "I'll bet my Machine King that I'll have ten star chips by the end of this match!"  
  
Joey whistled. "Ten? Been stealing a few, eh? Fair enough. It won't matter since I'll beat you. And I'll bet my Red Eyes Black Dragon that you go down!" He drew. "Alright Keith, you've got seniority so you can go first."  
  
"It's your funeral." Keith laughed obnoxiously. "I'll throw one card in defence to start off and back it up with one card facedown. Your move dweeb."  
  
"Alright! You're going down, Keith! And I'll start with your facedown card!" Joey slapped down a monster. "I summon Marauding Captain (1200/1000) in attack mode!"  
  
A tall, blonde warrior looking sort of like Joey in heavy armour appeared on the field. He lifted a horn to his lips and blew one long note. Out of a cloud of dust, another monster, short and sporting a braid, dashed into being.  
  
"Once he's summoned," Joey said, "My captain can call out another warrior monster with him. Say 'Hi' to Sasuke Samurai (500/800). Wait until you see what his ability does! Sasuke, attack his facedown monster!"  
  
Joey pointed and the samurai rushed the card. It leapt into the air and flipped a few times, drawing its sword in mid flip. Then it came down hard, slicing down through the card. The image of a Cyber Jar (900/900) appeared briefly before shattering. Keith laughed.  
  
"You dweeb! You activated my Cyber Jar's effect!"  
  
"Actually, no I didn't."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Joey smiled, pleased with himself. "Sasuke Samurai may be weak, but his special ability makes him very valuably. When he attacks a facedown monster, that monster is destroyed before damage is actually dealt. Without damage to trigger its effect, your Cyber jar doesn't get its affect or hurt my lifepoints!" He laughed at Keith's face. "Now take this! Marauding Captain, go for his lifepoints! Attack with Sabre Strike!"  
  
Marauding Captain drew its sword and rushed to the attack. Bandit Keith cringed, as the weapon seemed to scythe through an energy field, only feet in front of his face. The field rippled and counted down receding lifepoints. Keith growled when they stopped at 2800.  
  
"And now that I have the distinct advantage, I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn." Joey gestured mockingly.  
  
"It's only been one round dweeb. You don't really think I'm done yet, do you?" Keith drew and laughed. "Nice! I activate my Time Travelling Time Machine trap to bring back my Cyber Jar. Then I sacrifice it for my Cybertech Alligator (2500/1600). And I think I'll play it in attack mode!"  
  
"Let me stop you right there. I activate my Book of Moon magic card to flip your gator facedown!"  
  
"Well that's just fine by me!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Keith chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't leave your samurai unprotected. So you card was obviously designed to make the best of its abilities. That's why I play one card facedown and end my turn." Keith shot Joey with an 'L' sign. "You are going down!"  
  
Joey considered what Keith said and drew. 'He's probably bluffing, but I don't want him to get a shot at my lifepoints. My monsters work well together, but they're out in the open right now. I'll switch them to defence mode and let him make the next move.' He announced his move out loud. "It's your turn now Keith."  
  
"Good, 'cause you're gonna lose your lead. I flip Cybertech Alligator and summon Gradius (1200/1100) in attack mode. First my alligator is going to blast your Samurai, then my Gradius will destroy your captain!"  
  
Cybertech Alligator powered up and released a massive energy assault from its mouth. Sasuke was consumed in the ensuing explosion. Gradius, a hi-tech jet fighter jet, let loose with a barrage of missiles and bullets that demolished Joey's Marauding Captain. Keith laughed. "It's your move dweeb."  
  
Joey drew and shrugged. "No problem. I'll just play Monster Reborn on my Marauding Captain. Then I'll sacrifice it for Total Defence Shogun (1550/2550)."  
  
A big warrior with a sword and shield appeared, dressed in some ancient armour. "As you can see, he's more than a match for you Gradius. Attack Shogun!"  
  
Joey's Shogun smashed down the machine with one swing from his sword, dropping Keith's lifepoints to 2450. Keith smirked. "Playing that thing in attack mode lets me finally damage your lifepoints! You made a mistake, you dweeb. Attack alligator!"  
  
The machine powered its energy blast again. When it fired, the blast hurtled at great speed towards Joey's monster, which only raised its shield and blocked the attack, with a deafening crash. Keith stared in shock as his lifepoints dropped to 2400. "But.....your monster was in attack mode!"  
  
"Partially correct, but you're mostly misinformed." Joey explained the effect of his card. "When he's played face up, Total Defence Shogun automatically switches to defence mode. But while he's in defence mode, he can still attack." He drew and grinned evilly. "So I'll just play this little diddy called Shield and Sword. I believe you know how it works, but just in case your memory is getting dusty, it switches each monster's attack with its defence. So my Shogun has an attack of 2500, while your mechanical crocodile has an attack of 1600. Guess what I'm going to do? Attack!"  
  
The alligator screamed mechanically as it was cut down by the shogun, and Keith's lifepoints dropped to 1600. Keith slammed a fist down onto the field. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"No. I'll summon monster in defence mode and place one card facedown. Now I end my turn."  
  
Keith drew and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down and think. Some of the little runts watching were laughing at him. Laughing! He'd show them all. "I'll play the magic card Upgrade. It lowers all machine monsters' level by two, which lets me play this, my mighty Machine King (2200/2000). Then I'll play Premature Burial, giving up 800 lifepoints to bring back my Cybertech Alligator. Machine King gains 200 extra attack points because of my machines, and now I'll play Clockwork Knight!"  
  
The field changed. Suddenly gears and clock pendulums surrounded Joey and Keith. Keith laughed. "My magic card gives all machine monsters 500 extra attack points, more than enough to crush your two monsters. Attack Cybertech Alligator! Techno Gator shock!"  
  
The alligator powered up its attack and suddenly fell into a pit of spikes. Joey held up his trap card tauntingly. "Chasm with spikes. Remember? It destroys your monster and deals one quarter of its attack points worth of damage to your lifepoints!" He examined the counter. "That leaves you with 50. You're really behind the ball on this one, aren't you?"  
  
"It'll be enough, you little runt!" Keith all but snarled. "Machine King, attack with Rocket Punch!"  
  
The Machine King raised its fist and fired it at Joey's Shogun. The monster was totally blown away.  
  
"There! Try and hide behind the wreckage of your monsters!"  
  
"I don't need to hide anymore, Keith." Joey waved a hand airily. "I've got what I need now. I'll sacrifice my facedown card, Alligator Sword (1500/1200) for my bigger Summoned Skull (2500/1200)."  
  
"Your skull is no match for my Machine King, especially when I play this!" Keith flipped his facedown card, Rush Recklessly. "This boosts my monster's attack power all the way to 3000!"  
  
"Maybe. But when I play Polymerisation, and fuse him with my Red Eyes Black Dragon, they'll become the Black Skull Dragon. Guess what his attack is now?" Joey grinned. "3200!" He pointed accusingly at Keith. "This is it, Keith. All your cheating and rule dodging have finally caught up with you. Any last words?"  
  
"No! This is impossible!"  
  
"Really? I must not have realised that. Black Skull Dragon, attack with Molten Fireballs!"  
  
The dragon screamed its triumph, and hurtled a barrage of fireballs at the Machine King. The monster was blown to spare parts and the duel ended, with Keith's total defeat.  
  
After the duel, some of Pegasus' security men escorted Bandit Keith off the island and Joey's win was recorded in the tournament logs. Joey himself felt a certain satisfaction at the knowledge that his career was officially under way.  
  
***  
  
The hunter bowed down before the throne in the dark, tomblike chamber. "Master Marik" he intoned deeply. "I bring news."  
  
The cloaked man who sat upon the throne stirred slightly. His hood fell back revealing a dark face and tussled blond hair. One hand clutched a rod of gold, topped with a winged eye. The violet eyes stared piercingly at their servant. "What is it Odion?"  
  
"Maximilian Pegasus has begun a new Duellist Kingdom tournament. Many of our targets have arrived and the duels have already begun."  
  
Marik smirked cruelly. "Our friend was correct then. We shall not waste this opportunity, not when one of them may possess what we need." He reached to his right and grasped a hidden cord. He pulled and a silent bell rang in certain rooms of the silent fortress. In only a few minutes several dark cloaked figures had arrived.  
  
"Your wish, master Marik?" one of them spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
"Our targets have gathered. I have assembled your decks personally to give you the strongest card combinations. Go to Duellist and take their rare cards. And if one of you gains me the final Egyptian God card, I will be most pleased." Marik gestured slightly. "Go forth."  
  
The five bowed low. Then they turned and departed. Marik turned to his other servant, who seemed to want to speak. "You disagree, Odion?"  
  
"Yes master. Are you sure it is wise to trust him? He could cause us problems."  
  
Marik smiled slightly. "Revenge and hatred are emotions that can be trusted, at least for the moment. He is on a short leash."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"He is useful. He will not betray us as long as he gets what he wants, which will be inconsequential when I have the God cards. And the energy of the pharaoh, as well." Now Marik smirked evilly. "Is Yugi Mutoh at the tournament?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Then let us depart with the Hunters. My time of destiny is coming."  
  
***  
  
Magicman: Yay! Evil guys introduced! Bad things about to happen! Chaos and destruction on all who appear!  
  
Smokegirl: Hi ya! *Whacks Magicman with a mallet*  
  
Magicman: OW! Will you knock it off?!  
  
Smokegirl: Sorry. My.....hand slipped.  
  
Magicman: -_// 


	4. Brawling with bugs

Eliminator  
  
Magicman: Smokegirl, are you sure that dropping a nuclear bomb on Domino town will help the plot line? I mean killing most of the characters may not exactly help things along. And that wouldn't work, since I have plans for most of the characters.  
  
Smokegirl: What are you talking about?! Don't tell me you're really going along with that stupid-  
  
Magicman: *covers Smokegirl's mouth* Okay, that's enough of giving away my plotlines for today. Sorry BECA, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. ^_//  
  
Smokegirl: *muffled curses and screaming*  
  
Magicman: Eh, lets start things before she bites my hand off. By the way, for this fic I've decided that field power bonuses will supply monsters with 200 attack and defence points. I could do the whole 30% thing, but the fact is that I'm too lazy to do it. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
***  
  
Simon flipped his latest acquisitions like a gambler flipping a lucky coin. "So sorry" he apologized to the beaten duellist. "But that's the way the game goes." He nodded his goodbye and set off, sliding a Vampire Lord card into the pouch at his belt and fastening two star chips into his eliminator glove. Walking off, he pulled his walkie-talkie from his belt and pressed the speaker button. "Hey Joey. Are you there?"  
  
The walkie-talkie crackled for a moment before Joey's voice came through the speaker. "This is Raider Captain calling Forbidden One. Come in Forbidden One. Do you copy?"  
  
Simon rolled his eyes. "Will you stop with the call signs Joey? They make no sense and they're beginning to wear thin. Anyways, my score is up to five now. How are you doing?"  
  
Joey responded normally, without the code name jargon. "I'm at three. After Keith, everyone else just scattered."  
  
Simon nodded, as though Joey could see him. "The nameless ones will try and hide from you and the big boys, but the better duellists might actually go looking for you. If you can think of a place a duellist needs to go and don't bother with introducing yourself first, you'll start making kills in earnest. It's an island with hundreds of duellists on it. We've barely begun."  
  
"You really like your job, don't you?"  
  
Simon smirked. "Ask any rat catcher. The chase is all part of the fun."  
  
"You can be really, really scary sometimes."  
  
"Hey, you've got to enjoy your job." Simon looked up sharply. There was a crunching sound coming through the tall grass, as though someone was walking in his direction. "I gotta go Joey," he said, smiling as he did so. "Looks like number six is heading my way. Over." He released the speaking button and headed off after the footsteps.  
  
Miles away in the forest section of Duellist Kingdom Joey shook his head ruefully. 'At least things are going well' he thought. Taking a swig from his water bottle, he continued to trudge along. Keeping in mind Simon's advice, he tried to think of places that duellists would need to go.  
  
'But why in the world would they need to walk around in some old forest?' he thought, annoyed. Although on the plus side it was very quiet. He could hear the wind rustling through trees and the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. A city boy, he hadn't had much experience with nature, and it was good just to walk along, enjoying the scenery. It was the late afternoon of the second day of the tournament, and the growing shadows gave the trees a beautiful, unearthly appearance.  
  
Looking around, Joey smiled. "Well, if I don't find any duellists today, at least I can enjoy a stroll through the woods. You can even hear the bugs buzzing out here!" Cupping a hand to his ear, Joey listened. He frowned slightly. That didn't sound like bugs. It sounded like an arena's hollow emitters. A duel! "Alright! Time to earn my pay!"  
  
The tall blonde took off in the direction of the duel. No more did he stroll leisurely through the forest, listening to trees and wind. He wanted to reach the duelling arena before the duel ended.  
  
A light through the trees drew his attention, and he ran even faster. He broke through the forest's edge just in time to hear an incredibly grating and annoying voice laugh victoriously.  
  
"Hahahahahaaa! You never stood a chance against me! It would have saved a lot of time if you'd just handed me your star chips in the first place!" The blue-haired, bespectacled little maniac cackled again. Joey recognised him instantly for the stinking little cheater he was.  
  
"Weevil Underwood!"  
  
Weevil stiffened. "Who is that?" He turned and saw Joey come up behind him and smirked his insufferably smug grin. "Well, well. Little Joey Wheeler is out to play with the big boys! Are you going to challenge me like this little runt?" He pointed behind him at his opponent.  
  
"I wouldn't be calling anyone a runt Weevil" Joey growled. "You're lucky if I don't kick you off the island just for what you pulled last time!" He looked past Weevil at the duellist who was gathering up his cards despondently. "What the..... Hey Mokuba, is that you?"  
  
The younger Kaiba looked up, startled. Then he smiled and waved. "Hi Joey. You entered too?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. What happened here?"  
  
"I was cutting through the forest when Weevil jumped me and challenged me. He won and took all my star chips." The black haired youth shook his head angrily. "What a way to go. Beaten by a stupid flea."  
  
"Oh really?" Joey turned to Weevil, who was still smirking.  
  
"Yeah! And you can't do anything about it!" Weevil countered with all the arrogance of someone who knows exactly what the rules say. "I'm allowed to challenge anyone I want, anywhere I want. If Kaiba's brat of a brother didn't want to lose then he shouldn't have entered Duellist Kingdom in the first place!"  
  
A smile spread slowly across the tall blonde's face. "That rule works both ways, Weevil. I can challenge whoever I want too." Joey raised his gauntlet and pressed the button. A beeping from Weevil's glove signified that the countdown had begun.  
  
Weevil looked down at his glove suspiciously for only a moment. Being a lot smarter than Bandit Keith, he put two and two together in only a couple of seconds. The grin returned and he started to laugh again. "Seriously?" he gasped in between cackles. "No fooling? Pegasus actually made YOU an eliminator?" The bug-wielding midget clutched his sides and fell over, writhing with hysteria.  
  
Mokuba blinked a couple times and looked at Joey curiously. "Are you really an eliminator?"  
  
Joey smiled. "Yep! I'm supposed to kick guys like Weevil here off the island. Actually, I was looking for a duel today. I guess I got lucky."  
  
"Alright then. I'm really happy for you, getting a good job." Mokuba smiled. "Though Seto isn't going to believe me when I tell him."  
  
"No offence Mokuba, but your brother can go suck eggs."  
  
"None taken." The younger Kaiba shrugged. "I'm not expecting you two to be friends, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Eventually, Weevil overcame his mirth and struggled back to his feet, a huge grin splitting his face. "Alright Wheeler" he said, "I'll play. I could use the chance to get more star chips. I have six, so I'll bet four that I win."  
  
Joey shook his finger. "You're forgetting something. You have to throw in your rarest card too."  
  
"Alright then. Four star chips and an exceptionally rare card go to the winner. You know, you could just quit right now while you're ahead."  
  
"So could you, ya little flea. Now get ready Weevil, cause its time to duel!"  
  
Weevil grinned. "As you wish!"  
  
The playing field was all forest, so Weevil's monsters would get a power bonus. Joey wasn't worried though. Yugi had beaten him, so now it was his turn. The eliminator hopped into his dueling seat and gestured for his opponent to start things off.  
  
"Go get him Joey!" Mokuba shouted. "Smack him down like a hornet!"  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Wheeler", Weevil taunted. "The insect world is a strange and very dangerous place. You wouldn't believe the dangers that wait under every blade of grass, or behind each leaf. But you're going to learn, Wheeler. The hard way!" He laughed insanely.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Joey pointed. "Just make your move already. All your screeching is giving me a headache."  
  
"Eager to lose, eh? Well fine. It's you're time to waste." Both players drew their starting hands and Weevil smiled at his cards. 'He has no idea what I have planned for him!' he snickered to himself. Aloud he announced his move. "I'll begin my duel by summoning the first of my army of bugs. Meet my Hercules Beetle (1500/1200)! And the field power bonus gives him an extra power boost of two hundred attack points!"  
  
A large purple beetle appeared on the field, gnashing its mandibles. A huge horn sprouted from its head, pointing menacingly at Joey, and it was rather bigger than usual, powered up by the forest zone. "Next, I'll play the magic card Insect Barrier. Now no insect you summon can attack me! And that ends my turn."  
  
Joey stared incredulously at the thin golden lines than now separated his side of the field from Weevil's. "What the heck are you thinking?! I don't have any insect cards. Unless you're planning to turn all my monsters into insects, but that can't be possible." He shrugged. "Ah well. No skin off of my teeth. Lets see what the old deck gives Joey."  
  
He drew and surveyed the collection of cards in his hand. 'Not bad.' He thought. 'If Weevil thinks his lousy magic card is gonna stop me from mopping the floor with him, he's got another thing coming. And this little guy will do just the trick.'  
  
"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1200) in attack mode" Joey announced. "And the first thing he's gonna do is clear the field. I'll have him attack your Hercules Beetle."  
  
Weevil grinned. 'Wheeler's cracked already. His toy soldier is much weaker than my vicious beetle, thanks to the field power bonus.' Suddenly his eyes bugged out (Magicman: No pun intended). "What in the world?"  
  
Joey smiled back as his Rocket Warrior transformed into its invincible mode. "I guess you didn't know my monster's special ability. It can change modes before attacking. If he attacks a card like this, that monster loses five hundred attack points! Now top that!"  
  
The warrior, now transformed into a small missile, blasted forward at high speed, striking the Hercules Beetle and blowing it into many pieces. Weevil's life points dropped by three hundred and he growled and straightened his bow tie.  
  
"Then I'll play one card facedown." Joey set his card. "Now, let's see what you've got bug boy."  
  
"I'll show you what I've got!" Weevile drew. "I've got Girochin Kuwagata (1700/1000)! And the power bonus boosts his attack to 1900! Now my monster, eat his Rocket Warrior for lunch!"  
  
The large bug armed with a set of deadly looking pincers rushed the warrior, mandibles opened wide. But then there was a flash of light and the Rocket Warrior was concealed in a brightly coloured box with several holes in it. Suddenly the monster popped up from a hole, and was gone just as suddenly only to reappear in another and disappear just as fast.  
  
Joey grinned. "I play my trap card, Fairy Box. Take a shot Weevil. It's just like a whack-a-mole game." He waited patiently until the bug took a swing and missed abysmally. "Oops. Well, there's always next time, isn't there? Heh, heh." Joey drew.  
  
Mokuba watched Joey and Weevil duke it out, somewhat in awe. 'Joey's really gotten better since I last saw him.' He thought. 'But I wouldn't count Weevil out yet. He's not the reigning regional champion for nothing.'  
  
"Now", Joey said, "I'll summon Alligator Sword (1500/1200) in attack mode. Try wrestling this bad boy." He waited for his reptilian swordsman to materialise. "Then I'll switch Rocket Warrior to his invincible mode and blow away your Girochin Kuwagata!" He shielded his eyes from the blast then smiled. "Now I'll have my Alligator Sword attack your lifepoints directly!"  
  
Weevil screamed when the swamp dweller lunged and slashed at him with a huge sabre, smashing easily through the insect barrier and dropping the bug duellist's lifepoints down to 2100. When he recovered he growled. "That's it Wheeler! I've had it with you!"  
  
"Big words for a little bug."  
  
"I'll teach you not to insult my pets!" Weevil slapped one card down in the magic/trap zone. "I'll play one trap card and also summon one monster in defence mode! Just try and attack this!"  
  
"You want it? You got it! Rocket Warrior, attack his monster!"  
  
As the warrior prepped for an attack, Weevil laughed. "You've attack my Kisetai!'  
  
"What the-"The leech-like monster hooked onto Joey's Rocket Warrior and inserted one end into the monster's head.  
  
"Now, each of your turns that go by will give me lifepoints equal to half of your monster's attack points!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't attack. Go Alligator Sword!"  
  
"Not so fast! I play my trap card, DNA Surgery!" Weevil laughed as his card flipped up. Waves of energy rippled off it, striking Joey's monsters and changing them into nightmares that should not have existed in a normal world. Rocket Warrior shuddered as spines burst from its back and its hands changed to pincers, while Alligator Sword growled in pain, sprouting tentacles and antennae even as it attacked. Then it struck the Insect Barrier and was hurled back. The bug duellist watched the transformations with an unholy light in his eyes.  
  
"What did you do to my monsters, you little freak?!" Joey yelled, his face flushing with anger.  
  
"It was you who activated my trap. DNA Surgery changes the type of all monsters on the field to that of one of my choosing. And I chose bugs." Weevil gestured to his glowing defence barrier. "My magic card doesn't seem like such of waste now, does it? It protects me from anything you could throw at me."  
  
Joey growled in frustration. "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Good, because I have plans." Weevil drew and grinned at his card. "Like this card. It's called Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) and I play it in attack mode." The duellist smiled fondly at the small grasshopper on the field. "Then I will end my turn and take a lifepoint boost (2850) from Kisetai."  
  
Certain Weevil had summoned the grasshopper to mock him, Joey drew and grumbled hostiley under his breath. "Okay smart guy, I'll just switch my monsters to defence mode. Try touching my lifepoints now, why don't ya? Oh, and I'll summon Little Winguard (1400/1800) in defence too. That's it for my turn." Joey watched as his monster was turned into an insect type too.  
  
"Good. Just let the end come for you." Giggling hysterically, Weevil drew and played a magic card. "Go Insect Bombardment! It lets me discard five cards from the top of my deck, and deal five hundred damage to you for each insect card discarded in that way. So let the bombardment begin!"  
  
Joey was lucky, because Weevil only sent two monsters to the graveyard; Needle Worm and Flying Kamikiri#1. But as a swarm of holographic insects mobbed him, Joey still flinched at the illusionary stingers and shielded his face as his lifepoints dropped to 3000. But Weevil wasn't through yet.  
  
"Remember this little guy? He's the one who almost destroyed Yugi. Go Petite Moth (300/200)!"  
  
The tiny little worm emerged from the grass on the field, wiggling its body ineffectually. Weevil was ecstatic. "Now I'll wrap him up tightly in his Cocoon of Evolution!"  
  
The larva spun itself a cocoon with no attack power, but a defence of 2000, 2200 with the power bonus. 'Not that it needs it' Joey thought, increasingly frantic. 'With Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery up, I can't touch him. And that coccon could be a real problem soon. Not to mention that Kisetai.'  
  
While Joey thought, Weevil ranted on. "Only five turns to go until I get to unleash my mightiest monster! And then it will be all over for you Wheeler! You're way in over your head. And as if that weren't enough, I keep gaining lifepoints from my Kisetai!" The little pain cackled crazily as he gained another 750 lifepoints, bringing his total to 3600.  
  
"I can turn this around Weevil!" Joey yelled back, drawing. "And I know just how to start. I sacrifice Rocket Warrior and Little Winguard to summon Sword Hunter (2450/2300) to the field. He may get turned into an insect too," Joey added as the tall warrior wielding two long swords promptly grew a hardened black carapace, "But he gets rid of your leech. And when I find a way around your Insect Barrier, he's gonna mash your lifepoints good!"  
  
Weevil snorted. "A fat lot of good that thing is going to do for you. My Moth is unstoppable. I summon Flying Kamikiri # 1 (1400/900) in attack mode and end my turn."  
  
"Well, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Tick tock, Wheeler! Time is running out!" Weevil said, ending his turn without playing a card.  
  
The next few turns passed in a similar manner. Weevil laughed at the cards in his hand and promised to destroy Joey, while Joey just tuned him out and considered his options. "I'll summon one monster in defence mode and end my turn, Weevil. I'm ready to see your giant bug."  
  
"Then prepare to witness a power like no other!" Weevil drew and the cocoon began to bulge and ripple, as though some creature was now struggling to break free. "Meet my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000)! His coming spells your destruction!"  
  
A long, multi-jointed leg tore through the side of the cocoon. It was soon joined by another, and another. A pair of great multi-coloured wings fanned the air slowly. A piercing cry split the air and the creature broke free from its organic prison and took to the sky. Its massive frame blocked out the sun and it towered over Joey's monsters. "Whoa" the blond muttered. "That is a big bug."  
  
Weevil was ecstatic. "Take a good long look at your destruction, Wheeler! Now, my mighty monster, wipe out his Sword Hunter with Toxic Tornado!"  
  
The moth began to flap its wings swiftly, whipping up a gale force wind filled with toxic particles. But Joey had no intention of losing his monster.  
  
"Reveal facedown card, Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
A shield suddenly attached to the Sword Hunter's arm. A ratcheted arm lashed out from the shield and caught Pinch Hopper in a firm grasp. Despite its struggles, the bug was dragged right into the path of the furious tornado. The monster was destroyed, the windstorm was dissipated, and Weevil's lifepoints dropped significantly.  
  
Weevil (1100 LP) screamed with rage while Joey smirked "I told you I wasn't finished with you. You ready to quite while you're ahead?"  
  
"Not yet! You see, my Pinch Hopper had a special effect. If he were to be destroyed, I can summon any monster from my hand." Weevil grinned again. "It's time to meet my rarest monster! Say hello to Insect Queen (2200/2400)!"  
  
The queen pulled itself from a large portal that suddenly opened on the field. Wings flapped rapidly, segmented legs twitched, and a horrifyingly human face shrieked with primal rage. "Isn't she beautiful?" Weevil gushed sickeningly. "And she gets an extra two hundred attack points for every insect on the field, including herself! I have to sacrifice an insect to attack, so I'll feed her my Flying Kamikiri # 1 and have her blast away your Sword Hunter!"  
  
The giant arachnid suddenly lashed her head down and fastened a set of razor-like teeth in the dragonfly's neck. With a vicious shake, it tore the monster to pieces. Then it bent its head down and emitted a green burst of energy from its mouth. Joey's Sword Hunter was destroyed and his lifepoints dropped to 2450. "Now I end my turn Wheeler. Enjoy your last turn!"  
  
"Says you bug boy!"  
  
Joey drew and looked at his cards critically. "I'll just place one card down, I guess. It couldn't hurt after all. Other than that, I'll just sit tight and let you make your move."  
  
Weevil laughed. "And I have you where I want you! I summon Mantis Raider (1800/500) in attack mode. Then I'll play the magic card Stop Defence!"  
  
Joey grimaced. From the sidelines, Mokuba winced as a flash of light forced the Alligator Sword into attack mode. "It's over," he muttered.  
  
"Now face the wrath of my mighty moth as he blows your lizard away! Attack with Toxic Tornado!"  
  
The Alligator Sword didn't stand a chance. The winds shattered its body and stole two thousand lifepoints from Joey. Left with a measly 450, he was nearly blown out of his booth. Weevil continued his insane laughter, enjoying his opponent's pain. "Now Mantic Raider, take out his facedown card!"  
  
The sabre-wielding bug cut the facedown monster to pieces. The brief image of a small man wearing green robes and a top hat appeared before he shattered like the alligator. Joey was left defenceless, wide open for an attack by the Insect Queen. The big duellist snorted. "I can't believe Pegasus made a fool like you an eliminator! Now I'll be waltzing right into the finals because you failed to beat me. So think about THAT the next time you think about challenging someone superior to you! Now I sacrifice Mantis Raider for Insect Queen to power up and attack!"  
  
The mantic screeched as its queen devoured it, leaving bits of chitin littering the holographic ground. But for some reason, the monster would not attack.  
  
"W-what? What's wrong?" Suddenly Weevil's voice held fear.  
  
Joey laughed, his own voice holding victory. "You didn't take a closer look at the facedown monster you destroyed, or its effect. It was a card called Trap Master (500/1100), and when he's flipped he can destroy one trap on the field. So I chose your DNA Surgery. But that's not all!" The blond shook his finger at the blue-haired duellist. "I also activated my facedown card, Grave Robber! This let my take a card from your graveyard, and I chose DNA Surgery. Now all monsters on the field are warriors!"  
  
"What? No! My precious bugs! What have you done to them?!"  
  
"I've just given them a makeover, Underwood." Joey was beside himself with glee. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll draw." He picked up a card and grinned. "Alright! Just what I needed! I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Sword Hunter!"  
  
The tall warrior reappeared on the field, revived by Joey's magic. Weevil seemed to recover himself and he smiled. "He's still not strong enough to defeat my monsters!"  
  
"Guess again Weevil!" Joey flipped over his facedown card. "I activate Scapegoat, giving me four little sheep tokens to work with."  
  
The four fuzzy creatures materialised and milled around slightly. Weevil took one look and broke into laughter.  
  
"My God Wheeler, are you so desperate to rely on those furballs?"  
  
"Don't mock them yet Weevil, cause now I play A Forces!"  
  
All of the monsters on the field started to glow, including Weevil's. The glow cut his laughter short. "Now what?"  
  
"Remember when I told you that DNA Surgery turned all the monsters on the field to warriors? Well, the A Forces magic card grants all my warrior cards an extra 200 attack and defence points for every warrior or spellcaster on the field. So, thanks to my scapegoats and your former bugs, my Sword Hunter gets an extra....." Joey trailed off with a frown. He started counting on his fingers, mumbling to himself. Finally he grinned. "An extra 1400 attack points!"  
  
Weevil screamed "OH NO! I'm done!"  
  
"That you are bug boy." Joey pointed casually. "Sword Hunter (3850/3700), go and cut that Insect Queen down to size. Twin Sword Slash!"  
  
The warrior raised its blades and slashed crosswise at the Insect Queen. At first nothing happened. Then the queen fell apart in four different segments. Weevil's lifepoints became suddenly nonexistence, and the duel ended.  
  
Joey climbed down from his duelling platform and approached Weevil, who lay shuddering on his hands and knees. "Okay Weevil" he said sternly. "Cough 'em up. Four star chips and your rarest card!"  
  
On the verge of tears, Weevil wordlessly handed over his Insect Queen and four of his chips. Upon receiving them, Joey slid the card into a side pouch along with Machine King and the other rare cards he'd won from duellists. Then he turned and handed Mokuba his two star chips back. "I believe these are yours."  
  
The younger Kaiba blinked. "What? You're giving me another chance in the tournament? But.....you're supposed to eliminate other duellists, aren't you?"  
  
Joey scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Yeah, well I didn't actually duel you. And Weevil always did leave a bad taste in my mouth, so I guess you get another chance."  
  
"Gee, thanks Joey." Mokuba beamed. "Now I guess I'll be able to finish off Weevil myself!"  
  
"You do that kiddo. And hey, if you ever get to the castle, look me up, kay?"  
  
Joey turned and strolled away, leaving Mokuba to challenge the beaten Weevil. 'Ah' he thought, 'It's a good day. I got a new rare card, my score is up to four, and the reputation is spreading. Things are really looking up!"  
  
***  
  
Smokegirl: You call that a chapter?! That was just filler!  
  
Magicman: I'm trying to establish Joey's lot in life before the chaos starts. Don't worry, the boat will start rocking next chapter. And from then on, the plot runs rampant! Muahahahahahahahaaa!  
  
Smokegirl: -_-' Seriously, work on that laugh. 


	5. The beans get spilled

Eliminator  
  
Magicman: The world is wonderful for me! I got Final Fantasy Ten now! Oh what a glorious day! Huggles video game  
  
Smokegirl: looks disgusted Just start writing.  
  
"Hi Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked up curiously and smiled. "Hey Mai! How's it going?"  
  
The blonde duellist laughed as she walked over to the little group. Tea looked up from her headphones and smiled at her friend and Tristan gave her the peace sign from where he was standing on his head. Tea, Yugi, and even Yami were clueless as to why he was standing on his head, but the instant the teen gave the peace sign, he fell over like a rock.  
  
Mai laughed at the group's antics and sat down next to Tea, snatching the headphones off her head. "Hey!"  
  
The little group of friends was located on the edge of the forest zone. The oceanic area was off to the west where they'd met up with Mako earlier, and Pegasus' castle was off in the horizon. This time Tristan had left his great outdoors survival guide at home, in favour of the burger stands and such set up. The supplies of hamburger and fries, fortified with fresh bottled water and the occasional milkshake, had fuelled the King of Games' efforts this tournament. Pooling their skills like they always did, Yugi and Yami had burned through several opponents, quickly earning five star chips. But then he'd given two away to some random kid who'd been eliminated early on. He still hated those eliminators.  
  
Tea privately thought that Yugi was taking this whole tournament a little too personally; it was just for fun this time. And Yami certainly wasn't helping things with his talk of how the King of Games should stay the King and how Pegasus deserved what he'd got last time. She'd mentioned it to Tristan, but he'd just shrugged.  
  
"Let them have their fun", he'd said. "It's just a game."  
  
Tea hoped they remembered that little fact. She didn't want to see any shadow games played.  
  
"So Mai" Yugi said as he shuffled his deck. "What have you been doing with yourself?"  
  
Mai shrugged. "Oh, you know. This and that. I played in a couple minor league tourneys. Nothing big, but the money pays the bills you know. I passed through Domino a little while ago. I didn't run into you, but Tea, Joey, Serenity and I caught up on old times. I didn't stay long though, I had to practice for DK 2."  
  
Tristan picked himself up and brushed off his jacket. "Speaking of Joey, have you seen him around? I tried to find out if he was in this tournament, but he wasn't home."  
  
Mai winked. "Oh he's here. I ran into him a little while ago. He's doing great."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Maybe we'll duel again in the finals. Uh, is something wrong Tea?"  
  
Tea broke off her fit of coughing and smiled weakly. "Oh, uh just some dust in the throat. I'm fine, thanks."  
  
Yugi blinked a little before smiling back and returning to Mai. "So, how are you doing in this thing?"  
  
Mai lifted her glove. "I'm afraid I ran into a bit of bad luck with another duellist. He took most of my star chips and my Harpy's Feather Duster. Fortunately, I have a few of them. I've still got two stars, so I'll be alright."  
  
Yugi looked crestfallen. "You lost most of your chips? Jeez, that's a tough loss."  
  
"Oh don't worry about Mai" Tea put in. "She's a big girl."  
  
"Tea's right Yugi. Don't worry about me. At least I have two chips left." The blonde bombshell raised an eyebrow. "He's uncommonly generous, for an eliminator."  
  
"An eliminator?! You were attacked by an eliminator?" Yugi was shocked. Then he seemed to grow a little bigger and his eyes turned a darker shade of purple. "So Pegasus still hides behind his hired thugs."  
  
Mai smiled charmingly. "Oh I wouldn't call them all thugs," she hummed. "The two I've met were actually quite sweet."  
  
Yami looked puzzled for a moment, but it passed quickly. "Can you show me where you met this guy?" he asked. "I'd like to have a few words with him. Maybe convince him that preying on unsuspecting duellists is a bad career move. Neither Yugi nor I have any tolerance for bullies. Besides, we've dealt with eliminators before, and they always have it coming. Are you sure nothing's wrong Tea?"  
  
Tea stopped signaling frantically to Mai and just laughed weakly. Mai grinned at her.  
  
"You know what? You're right. He's back in the forest. Why don't you go teach him a lesson?"  
  
Yugi took over the body again and smiled, flashing a thumbs up. "No problem Mai. What are friends for?"  
  
That said, Yugi picked up his backpack and set off into the forest, following Mai's trail. Tristan followed after him, nodding to the girls as they passed. Tea waited until the boys had left before grabbing Mai by the collar of her purple vest and jerking the blonde toward her.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?!" Tea whispered furiously. "You know how Yugi feels about eliminators! Tristan will freak out, and who knows what Yami will do!!!"  
  
"Whoa! Easy, killer!" Mai put up her hands defensively.  
  
"Easy?! Yugi's going to try and take out Joey and all you can say is easy?!"  
  
"This was your idea, remember? You wanted to see the look on Yugi and the others' face when they find out Joey's new career move." Mai shrugged Tea's hands off her clothes and struggled to unwrinkle her vest. "Give it a rest, will you? It's just a game after all. Besides, they're friends. They'll get through it."  
  
Tea's mind whirled furiously as she thought about it. Yugi would be upset and Yami and Tristan would get downright mad. But they would find out sooner or later, and she DID want to see what happened. The fight was bound to be good, as was Joey's reaction. She could just picture the look on his face when Yami started yelling. 'You know what?' she asked herself, a smirk growing on her face, 'Mai's absolutely right. I am so not missing this.'  
  
Mai stared oddly at Tea and waved a manicured hand in front of her eyes. "Hellooo? Anyone home? Earth to Tea, what's so funn- AGH!"  
  
Tea grabbed Mai's hand and took off, dragging the taller girl into the forest. "What are you waiting for?" she scolded. "Do you want to miss the scrap?"  
  
Mai winced as a branch whacked her across the cheek. "Remind me to stop encouraging you about things."  
  
Tea just laughed and ducked under a tree limb.  
  
"Hey! Just relax, okay? It's only a duel, and just one loss."  
  
"But he pulverized me Joey! I choked!"  
  
Joey let out an exasperation-laced sigh. He had not expected to be playing psychiatrist to any of his fellow eliminators in this line of work. "Espa, Rex is a great duellist. Getting beat by him is no shame."  
  
"You're just saying that because you beat him" Espa sulked.  
  
"Maybe, but you know what? I won through luck. It wasn't duelling skills or great cards, but sheer, blind, stupid luck. But then I rely on that a lot, so what can you say?" Joey shrugged. Time Wizard had saved his ass more often than it had failed him, so it may not have been luck exactly. "Anyway, coming from personal experience, losing sucks. But you know what? Life goes on. You got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Espa sighed over the walkie-talkie. "Oh wait. I think someone's coming. I'll talk to you tonight Joey."  
  
The leaves in the nearby woods rustled loudly and Joey looked up. "Someone's coming this way too. See you later Espa."  
  
Joey turned off his walkie-talkie and tensed, readying his finger on his glove's duel button. 'I'm not letting this guy get away.' He thought determinedly. But when he heard the voice waft through the trees, he nearly swallowed his tongue.  
  
"Yugi, are you guys sure this is the right way?"  
  
"Relax Tristan," a higher pitched voice piped up. "These woods don't have a trail leading through, so we're just following the trail Mai made when she cut through. I think I can see the end now." And with that, Yugi popped through a hole in the brush that Mai had made after Joey had duelled her earlier.  
  
The diminutive duellist looked around the clearing for any suspiciously sinister looking people. But the only person he saw was..... "Joey!" Overjoyed, Yugi ran over to his friend and nearly tackled the larger boy to the ground. "It's great to see you! Where have you been these past weeks?"  
  
Joey was even more surprised than Yugi. "Whoa! Yuge, relax. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Pegasus invited me to compete like last time. But this time, he didn't take Grandpa's soul." Yugi grinned and stepped back a bit. "Did you get invited too?"  
  
"Er, yeah you could say that." Joey laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yo dude!" Tristan rushed up and Joey grinned at his approach. The two banged wrists in greeting. "Where've you been man? I've been looking for you and Serenity, but you dropped off the map. Where'd you go?"  
  
While Joey was frantically trying to come up with an answer, Yugi was checking out Joey's duelling glove curiously to see how he was doing. It was strange, because he seemed to have two of them. And they were green, rather than red like the other duellists Yugi had encountered. And there were considerably more star chips inserted in the slots than the required ten. And why did Joey's duelling gloves have little speakers in them?  
  
"Well" Joey continued to babble, "You see, I got this new job, you know? And it kept me really busy. So busy that I had to have my lessons sent in from school, because I, uh, couldn't go." It was the truth, mostly. He had been getting ready for Duellist Kingdom 2, and the hotel where he, Serenity and the others had lived in was across town from most of the gang, excepting Tea. But he had still ignored most of his homework, hence the reason he was still struggling to maintain passing grades.  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow in a very un-Yugiesque way. "Then how did you get the time away to participate in this tournament? And how did you get that space age duelling gauntlet?"  
  
Joey tensed for a moment then sighed and shook his head with a smile. "I never was a good liar, was I?"  
  
Tristan looked back and forth at his friends, puzzlement written on his face. "Guys, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Tristan" Yugi answered. "Joey?"  
  
'They were going to figure it out sooner or later' Joey thought. 'May as well get over it.' He dug his hands into the pockets of his green jacket and bit the bullet. "This new job I've got, the one that earns me enough to support my sister and I, and that's been keeping me from school and you guys, is why I'm here. I'm one of Pegasus' eliminators. It's my job to take out duellists."  
  
Now shock was written on Tristan's face, in big block letters. The writing loosely translated into "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?!", apostrophe'd with a vigorous "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!"  
  
"Joey! Pegasus stole my grandpa's soul!" Yugi was on the verge of hysteria at the news he had suspected but hoped was untrue. "How can you work for that bully?"  
  
Joey held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, whoa here! Relax you two. Just chill. Yes I'm working for Pegasus. Why shouldn't I? The pay is good and I love to duel. Besides, Pegasus is a pretty cool guy, you know?"  
  
"No I don't know. Joey, don't you remember our friendship?" Now Yugi looked up at his friend with sorrow and sadness in his eyes. "Don't the atrocities this man has committed mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yuge, that was a long time ago. Everyone got their soul back. Even Kaiba." The last part was muttered under Joey's breath. Aloud, he said "Didn't some famous guy once say 'honour the past but do not let it decide your future'?"  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't someone from Shaman King say that?"  
  
"Maybe. I can't remember."  
  
Right about now, Tristan came out of his shocked state of mind and grabbed Joey's jacket. "Are you nuts?!" Joey winced against the spit flying. "This guy is crazy and now you're working for him?!"  
  
"Tristan have you been listening to anything I just said?"  
  
Meanwhile, over in the bushes away from Tristan's ranting, Tea was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to smother her laughter. Mai winced and tried to pick briars and thistles from her soft sensitive flesh. She wasn't normally jealous of Tea but now her glare to the girl envied her unconscious ability to repel thorns and other unwanted instruments of nature.  
  
Tea stopped snickering and checked out the trio of boys. "It looks like Yami is coming out." She said then looked over at Mai, who was scratching her bare arms furiously. "Come on and take a look."  
  
"Of course!" Mai snarled sarcastically as she stomped over to Tea. "Who wouldn't be interested in spying on friends while squatting in a bush? Why am I itching?!"  
  
Tea glanced over curiously. "It looks like you have poison ivy, to me."  
  
"Never drag me through a forest again."  
  
"I'll try, but no promises."  
  
Back in the clearing things were fast becoming hostile. Yami was glaring at Joey in that self-righteous manner he had and Joey was getting ticked off at it.  
  
"Joey I simply don't understand! Pegasus is a proven thief and criminal." Yami spread his hands, letting his points sink in. "Do you really think you can trust him to keep his promises?"  
  
"He kept his promises back in DK one. He let the souls he took go."  
  
"That he took them in the first place is unforgivable! You're obeying the commands of a snake."  
  
Joey snorted. "I'll risk it. If it means a life for Serenity then I'll take out every duellist on the island!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Does that include me? Or Yugi?"  
  
"Oh come on! We've been friends for a long time. Don't tell me it's all going to end over a stupid job!"  
  
"If it's so stupid why did you take it?"  
  
"Because I didn't have a choice!" Joey yelled, make the leaves on the tree branches shake. "I tried to get a job, you know. I tried everything! It didn't work out! The only thing I was good at was duelling. And do you think Kaiba or Duke would give me a job? Ha! Pegasus is a good guy once you get used to him. He pays good too, and he treats his eliminators right."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "So that's it? You betray your friends for money? Is that any better than Kaiba?"  
  
Tea winced from the sidelines as Joey blew up.  
  
"DON'T EVEN COMPARE ME TO THAT.....THAT....." Joey choked off his words, unable to think of something harsh enough.  
  
"You made the comparison yourself." Yami countered. "You're here, aren't you? You're fighting for a sibling, aren't you? You're callously disposing of every duellist who gets in your way, aren't you?"  
  
That did it and Joey's temper snapped. "Fine! I'll play it your way!" He pointed a fist at Yami and pressed the elimination button hard, crossing the point of no return. He grinned as the ex pharaoh looked down at the beeping in puzzlement. "You want me to callously dispose of duellists? Well, I guess it's time to do my job then." Joey pointed at a duel arena that rose from the earth. "You. Me. The arena. Now."  
  
Yami nodded solemnly. "Alright Joey." He said calmly. "If this is what it will take to knock some sense into your head, then so be it."  
  
'Yami!' Yugi gasped mentally to his darker side. 'What are you doing? Joey is our friend!'  
  
'I know Yugi'. The spirit sighed. 'But now we have no choice. If the friendship we share with Joey means anything, hopefully it will survive this match.'  
  
'We can only hope' Yugi answered, anxiety written all over his face.  
  
Tristan had been silent for a while, but now he tried to cut in. "Guys? Is this really necessary? We're all still friends, right?"  
  
"It's too late for that now Tristan" Joey snapped. "Even if I could just set aside that Kaiba comment, we have to duel now or Yugi is disqualified." He glared at his friend. "I'll see you in the arena when you're ready." The blonde then turned his back on his friend and stalked over to the arena. Yami followed more slowly.  
  
Tea had expected something bad when the gang found out about Joey's job, and had figured that they would fight. She HADN'T figured that Joey would try and eliminate Yugi from the tournament. 'Serenity needs to know this' she decided, flipping out her cell phone and dialling Serenity's number. The phone rang and the younger girl answered.  
  
"Hey Serenity? I've got something you might want to see."  
  
"Go ahead Reni," Shannon grinned cockily, a braided ponytail thrown over her shoulder. "The whole game rides on this one decision. Go ahead. Make your move."  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Serenity's forehead and for a moment she couldn't talk. "Uh, C 4?"  
  
"Miss." Shannon's grin widened. "E 6."  
  
Serenity groaned as her last battleship was blown off the board. "Ah geez. How about four out of seven?"  
  
Shannon stretched. "Well, if you're looking for another beating, I guess I could oblige." The erratic blonde examined the board, wondering what formations he should place her ships in this time.  
  
Serenity's cell phone rang and she paused her own placement of ships to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi Tea! What's up? .....What?! Are you serious? That bad, huh? Oh man. I'll be right over. Bye." She hung up and looked Shannon square in face. "Joey is about to duel Yugi, the King of Games at duel arena thirty six."  
  
Shannon paused for a second before a determined look came over her face. She glanced over to the left where a couple of golf carts were set up against the wall. It was a big castle, and these helped people get around. But in this case..... "Do you know how to drive?"  
  
Serenity answered negatively. "Can you?"  
  
Shannon shrugged. "I took my driving test, if that's what you mean. The ambulance kind of cut it short before I could finish. I'm just kidding" she added hastily, seeing the look on Serenity's face. "Actually, it was a cop." She jumped into the golf cart and beckoned to her friend. "You coming?"  
  
Smokegirl: You put Shannon behind the wheel of a car?  
  
Magicman: Yes. Why?  
  
Smokegirl: sigh And you call me crazy.  
  
Magicman: Anyway, I just recently saw Kaiba's blue Eyes White Dragon jet. I can honestly say without hyperbole that that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. I mean, come on! The Blue Eyes White Train was bad enough, but a jet? Geez! I guess the guy is obsessed with dragons. Anyway, there you have it. Yugi and Joey are going at it. What happens next? I'll give you a hint. The outcome of this duel determines future events. Vague enough for you? Good. Till next time! 


	6. Rise of the general

Eliminator  
  
Magicman: Here I come, back from the dead to terror-  
  
Joey: Oh shut up and get on with it. Do you have any idea how much of my fingernails I've bitten off?! See? [Shows fingers with a decided lack of nails]  
  
Magicman: Has it really been that long? Wow, I'm sorry. I got sidetracked I guess. Ah well, on to business. Last time Joey and Yami/Yugi were about to cut each other to bits. It was getting pretty ugly for Serenity too; Shannon is driving her over to the duel. DRIVING! Poor girl... Anyway-  
  
Joey: Cut with the chattering already!  
  
Magicman: Oh shut up. On with the chapter! By the way, because I think it should have happened a long time ago, here's a few seconds of electrified Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: What the-  
  
[Magicman picks up two electric probe things and sticks one to each of Kaiba's temples. Let's just say that Kaiba is 'shocked' at the results.]

* * *

Eliminator and world class duellist drew their starting hands and eyed each other intently. The only sound was the whisper of the wind, but their heads were both awhirl with thoughts. Joey was furious, feeling betrayed. Yugi was his friend! He was supposed to support him, not goad him into trying to take him out of the tournament! He gritted his teeth, Pegasus' rule about not backing out of a challenge in the forefront of his mind. Damn it all to Hell!  
  
Yugi and Yami were thinking other things entirely. While the little one understood that Pegasus wasn't really a bad guy, he still couldn't bring himself to trust him. He was afraid that Joey would end up like Panik or that twisted version of Kaiba, fighting only for hate and sadism. Yami was remembering a time five thousand years before, when he'd fought the evil sorcerer in ancient Egypt. The man had had a squadron of henchmen who'd preceded him, spreading chaos and destruction in their wake. To him, eliminators were just a modern day version of those heartless killers.  
  
Tea, Mai and Tristan weren't thinking of anything really. They were just waiting in anticipation for the duel to start.  
  
"So Yuge" Joey said after the silence had reigned for almost a minute, "What are you betting? Remember that if you lose, you have to fork over you rarest card too."  
  
Yami nodded. "Very well. I put in five star chips, for a total of ten."  
  
Something in Joey's eyes flickered. "Yuge...I don't want to eliminate you."  
  
"I'll take my chances. Besides, what makes you think you can?" Yami's smile turned teasing and Joey's face hardened.  
  
"All right then. It's your funeral. Now if you don't mind, I'll go first." Joey drew and chewed his lip slightly. 'He'll expect me to come at him hard and fast', he thought, 'So that's not what I'm going to do. Let's see what he can make of this.'  
  
"I summon Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) in defence mode. Just try and tear him down", Joey challenged. "Oh, and I'll also play this card facedown. Your move."  
  
Yugi and Yami were slightly taken aback. The move was atypical of Joey. Then it occurred to Yugi. "He's trying to throw us off. He must have learned a few things recently."  
  
Yami agreed, but advised caution. "He is a very good duellist. Pegasus wouldn't have hired him otherwise. Also, he has access to many rare and powerful cards."  
  
"Defence then?"  
  
"That's what I would do."  
  
Their internal debate was interrupted by Joey's yelling. "What are ya waiting for?! We've got a duel in progress here!"  
  
"Patience Joey", Yami admonished. "Good moves take time. And speaking of moves, I will place two cards facedown and summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in defence mode. It's your move."  
  
Joey frowned. Yugi didn't take his bait. Ah well, there would be other chances. He drew and grinned. 'Chances like now' he thought gleefully. "Sorry to do this to you Yuge" he said aloud, "But since you didn't take the bait, I have to go on the offensive. I'll play a card that I won from Mai a little while ago."  
  
Yami blinked in surprise. "Mai?" He looked down at the girl, who was whistling nonchalantly. "You mean Joey is the duellist who took most of your star chips?"  
  
Mai just shrugged. "Oh relax. He was just doing his job." Yami just stared incredulously.  
  
Joey coughed slightly. "As I was saying, I play Harpie's Feather duster and rid the field of your two facedown cards."  
  
The feather duster blew away both of Yami's facedown cards, and by the look on his face, they were good. Joey grinned. "Next I'll strengthen my samurai with the magic card Fusion sword Murasame, increasing his attack points by 800! Now I'll attack your pesky magnet warrior and clear the field."  
  
Mataza, his glowing new sword in hand, raised his blade and slashed viciously. But a group of sages appeared, surrounding Gamma and protecting him from Mataza's wrath. Yami nodded. "Sorry Joey, but when you activated Harpie's Feather Duster I countered by playing a card Tea uses. Wobaku protects my monsters from your attack for one turn. And even though my Curse of Anubis trap card was destroyed by your magic, at least now I know what your game is."  
  
"Knowing the game and winning are two different things, and I still have the strongest monster on the field! So I end my turn." Joey gestured and crossed his arms, waiting.  
  
"Of course." Yami drew. "I summon one monster in defence mode and end my turn."  
  
"That's not going to save you! You haven't seen Mataza's special ability."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Joey grinned. "Watch this. Mataza attack Gamma the Magnet Warrior with Katana Blade!"  
  
The samurai leapt into the air, flipping forward as he went, and drew his sword in one smooth motion. With one smooth strike he cut the Magnet Warrior in half. Yami wasn't impressed. "I'm still waiting for Mataza's special ability."  
  
"Check it out. My monster can attack twice!" Joey pointed across the field and yelled to his monster, "Now attack his facedown card with Wakizashi Strike!"  
  
Mataza turned to Yami's facedown monster, drawing a shorter blade and struck the monster. It materialised on the field and blocked the attack with a sword of its own.  
  
Joey was surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"My monster had a special ability of its own", Yami explained with just a touch of condescension. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) cannot be destroyed by any monster with over 1900 attack points. And Mataza the Zapper has 2100."  
  
Joey frowned. "Obnoxious is right. Well you may as well go now."  
  
"Good. I have just the card I need to take back control of this duel." Yami drew and selected a card from his hand. "First I play one card facedown. Next I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guardian for my Beast of Gilfer (2200/2500). And unless my math is off, he's stronger than Mataza the Zapper."  
  
Yami smiled and Joey winced. "This is gonna hurt."  
  
"Beast of Gilfer attack now!" The fiend released a bolt of fire which consumed the warrior and burned away 100 of Joey's lifepoints. The blonde scowled. "Laugh now smart guy" he snapped, because it ain't over yet!"  
  
Tristan whistled slightly on the sideline. "So Yugi's drawn first blood. That'll tick Joey off."  
  
Mai grinned. "You'd be surprised Tristan. He's a lot more in control than you remember. Did you see how many star chips he's taken so far?"  
  
"Being an eliminator must agree with him" Tea said as she watched Yami set one card facedown and end his turn. "I wonder if he'll be able to handle Yami and Yugi."  
  
"Done? Great. Now check this out!" Joey drew and slapped down a magic card. "Change of Heart!"  
  
A shadow befell the Beast of Gilfer, and it calmly walked over to Joey's side of the field. Yami wasn't worried though. 'He'll have to break through our facedown trap first' he thought to Yugi.  
  
But Joey wasn't done yet. "Now I sacrifice him for Total Defence Shogun (1550/2500)." The mighty shogun arrived on the field in attack mode, wielding a monstrous sword. Joey pointed. "Now go chop him to pieces!"  
  
"Not so fast! You've activated my Magic Cylinder trap card!"  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
A pair of glowing magical tubes appeared. The Shogun's attack was absorbed by one of the tubes and the other fired it right back, right at Joey's lifepoints. The blonde winced as the shot hit him hard where it hurt, dropping him down to 2350. Yami smiled. "Rethinking your career in thuggery?"  
  
Joey blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Is your turn done?"  
  
"Yeah, that's about it."  
  
"Good. Lets get things fired up." Yami drew. "I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defence mode and end my turn."  
  
"Okay then, I'll draw." Joey drew and looked things over. "I'll play summon Exiled Force (1000/1000) in attack mode. I know they don't look like much, but these little guys are just what I needed to clear out your field." Joey grinned fondly at the pack of scruffy looking soldiers with dynamite strapped to their backs entrenching themselves on the field. "I can sacrifice them to destroy a monster."  
  
Yami scowled. "I know how the card works."  
  
"Then you won't be surprised when I blow up your monster."  
  
The little soldiers rushed out of their trenches and clung to Yugi's monster. Big Shield Guardna struggled to free itself, but the little soldiers all yanked on the ignition cords in their dynamite packs in unison.  
  
The resulting blast shook the clearing. Tea was blasted backwards into Mai, knocking them both over and Tristan went flying into a nearby bush. Joey and Yugi were just about blown out of their dueling platforms. Needless to say, Big Shield Guardna didn't stand a chance.  
  
"The field is clear Yuge" Joey grinned, "And you know what that means! Total Defence Shogun, show Yugi whose boss!"  
  
"Almost Joey, but not quite! I'll discard Kuriboh to protect my lifepoints!"  
  
The little fuzz ball popped out of nowhere and blocked Joey's attack. Joey shook his head. "I never did see what you saw in that little puffball Yuge. He's practically the weakest card in the game."  
  
"He's strong enough to stop your attack, isn't he?" Yami countered.  
  
"Meh", Joey waved dismissively. "It's your move, and keep in mind that you've got nothing to watch your back."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Yami drew. Looking over his shoulder in spirit form, Yugi frowned. 'No more monsters' he said.  
  
'True' Yami agreed. 'But we are far from finished. Let's set some traps, shall we?'  
  
'Dark wind Tempest?'  
  
'Of course. But let's throw in some extra insurance.'  
  
Yugi blinked. Then he smiled slowly. 'Am I thinking what you're thinking?'  
  
'Of course' Yami quipped. 'Where do you think I steal my good ideas?'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
"What's taking you so long?!" Joey yelled, frustrated and annoyed. "I'm growing grey hairs here!"  
  
"You must have patience Joey" Yami said calmly and condescendingly. "I'll play two cards facedown for my turn."  
  
Joey grinned. "No monsters, eh? Well then, I'll just have to attack you directly then. I draw and then bring out Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode!" The pack of goblins leapt out of nowhere, yipping and cursing in a strange language. "Now goblins, get him!"  
  
The pack of goblins leapt to the attack, and Yami was quick to activate the first of his facedown cards. "I defend with Dark wind Tempest, which shields me from direct attacks for one turn!"  
  
Joey's goblins were blown back at their master and crashed into the ground. Dazed, they assumed a defensive posture. Joey grimaced. "Well you might as well go then" he said. "Just let me set this card down."  
  
"Good." Yami drew. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two."  
  
Joey watched as Yami drew and discarded his cards. "That doesn't leave you with much" he noted. "You have no hand left."  
  
Yami smirked. "I have all I need. Remember my facedown card? It's a card called Monster Reborn, and I'm bring back the Dark Magician I discarded to my graveyard." He thrust his hand out. "Be reborn Dark Magician, and bring me victory!"  
  
Yugi's Dark Magician (2500/2100) appeared in a magical flash. Flipping forward, he landed in a defiant stance, daring Joey to attack him.  
  
Joey looked panicked for a moment, but he quickly calmed down. "You forgetting something Yuge? I got two monsters on the field to your one! And trust me; your spellcaster won't live past my next turn."  
  
"Are you forgetting something Joey?" Yami countered. "Dark Magician is one of my mightiest creatures. And if memory serves me correctly, you have nothing in your deck that can overpower him."  
  
Joey waved his hand airily. "Keep thinking that pal. But go ahead and make your attack. That is if you're almighty Dark Magician can break through y defences", Joey added with a grin.  
  
"I'll do that! Go Dark Magician! Attack with Dark Magic!"  
  
Dark Magician pointed his staff and blasted Total Defence Shogun to atoms. Joey's face faulted. "What the hell?! My warrior had as many defence points as your spellcaster has attack points! How'd you break through?"  
  
"Did you forget Beast of Gilfer?"  
  
Yami shuffled through his graveyard and pointed out the monster, waving it toward Joey. "When he's sent to the graveyard, Beast of Gilfer takes five hundred attack and defence points off of one monster, and I picked your shogun!" Pleased with himself, Yami leaned back and crossed his arms. "Now I'm safe for now, since your goblins can't switch back for another whole turn."  
  
"Not quite!" Joey flipped up a trap. "Remember that card I played facedown at the beginning of the duel? It was Ultimate Offering, and it's time for me to play it now!"  
  
Yami frowned. "You're giving up five hundred lifepoints to summon a monster?" His opponent (LP: 1850) nodded victoriously.  
  
"You see, I'm going to sacrifice my goblins to play the most dangerous monster in my deck! Not because he's the strongest, but because you don't know what he'll do ahead of time." Joey searched his cards as he spoke. He stopped and a grin came across his face, accompanied by an almost unholy light. "I had to make some changes in my deck, but it was worth it. Take this! I sacrifice Goblin attack force and summon Freed the Matchless General (2300/1200)!"  
  
The goblins vanished and in their place stood a tall warrior. A great sword was strapped to his back and his body was encased in tarnished armour. His head sported long ragged blonde hair and a great curling mustache sprouted from his face. When he materialised on the field, he crossed his arms and stood waiting for battle orders. A holographic wind seemed to stir his cloak.  
  
Once the monster was summoned, Yami ended his turn, slightly worried. He didn't know what powers Freed possessed. 'It's certainly weaker than Dark Magician' he confessed to Yugi, 'But Joey seems to think he's already won the duel.'  
  
'Hmm." Was all Yugi would say.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the unregarded sidelines Tristan was hard-pressed to not laugh. "Joey wasted five hundred lifepoints to summon that weakling?" The pointy-haired teen rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. "He's cracked."  
  
Tea looked over at Mai. "Well?" she asked. "Is Joey really losing it or does Tristan not know what he's talking about?"  
  
Mai raised a delicate eyebrow at Tea. "Let's just say that I've run into Freed a few times over the years. And I think I know what Joey's going to do." She pointed. "See? Here he goes."  
  
"I activate the first of Freed's special abilities. I skip drawing a card to bring a warrior card from my deck to my hand. And I bring a second Exiled Force!" Freed waved his hand, summoning the warrior troop to his side. Joey beamed as he played the second team of kamikaze soldiers. "Now I think you can guess what happens next Yuge. Exiled Force? Go do your stuff!"  
  
The soldiers swarmed the tall magician. They clung to his arms and legs while he tried to shake them off desperately. It was no use. One quick yank of a cord and-  
  
BOOM!  
  
This time the peanut gallery had seen what was happening and took off for the shelter of the surrounding woods, and the duellists clung to the railings of their booths. Joey grinned. "Now Freed! Take the opening and cut Yugi down!"  
  
Freed drew his massive sword and leapt through the smoke swinging his blade. Yami fell to his knees, clutching his chest where he'd been hit. Helplessly, he watched his lifepoints drop down to 1700. While he recovered from the blow, Joey gloated.  
  
"Well it looks like I've finally got the advantage over you Yuge. Go ahead and put on your game face. It won't help you this time! I've got you right where I want you."  
  
Yami didn't respond. He just glared at Joey in a way the promised retribution. On the sidelines, it was Tea who said it, in a low whispered voice. "It's not over yet" she murmured.

* * *

Pegasus was observing some duels in his study when Ishizu burst in. The Egyptian woman was breathing heavily and she gripped the door tightly. Pegasus blinked, surprised. "Ishizu? Good Heavens dear, you look positively ruffled. Sit, please and catch your breath."  
  
Ishizu waved away the proffered chair. "My necklace just gave me a vision" she gasped once she got her breath back. "Something is happening that could change fate. Turn on the duel with Yugi Mutoh!"  
  
A little unnerved at the urgency in Ishizu's tone, Pegasus obliged her request. When he flicked his remote control to the appropriate channel, he whistled lightly at the sight. "My, my, my" he said to himself. "Isn't this an interesting spectacle?"  
  
Ishizu shuddered. "The outcome of this duel could affect the world" she intoned slowly.  
  
Pegasus shifted his gaze back to his friend. Though he didn't show it, he was worried about her. Her family was dedicated to guarding the ancient pharaoh and she seemed to believe that Yugi was him. It would explain the darker presence inside the boy's mind, the one whom Pegasus was still rather pissed off at, but he thought she was overreacting. There were many ways to de fur a feline, as a colleague of his once said. But Ishizu seemed convinced only this pharaoh could stop some coming evil.  
  
Pegasus shook his head slightly. "Well Shizu my girl, all we can do now is wait. Things will turn out alright you know."  
  
Ishizu watched the duel apprehensively. "I hope so".

* * *

Magicman: Dun, dun, dun!  
  
All: [Glare]  
  
Magicman: -Hope you liked it gang!

Tea: Uh Magicman? [points]

Kaiba: [smoke starting to come from ears and skeleton keeps flashing on and off through the light]

Magicman: What about him? Oh alright. [Unhooks Kaiba] Now get lost!

Kaiba: Ow... [falls over]


	7. When the dust settles

_**Eliminator**_

Magicman: Nothing really to address, except to recap. Joey and Yugi/Yami are going at it. The dynamic duo have more lifepoints but Joey has one of his best cards on the field. Speaking of which, I left out the humour last chapter because I was building up to this one. You'll like it trust me. And now, for our feature presentation! (Turns to someone off stage) Hm? What's that? Oh forâ€ Oh all right. Ahem. Let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves some snacks!

* * *

Tea thought that it was remarkable how well Joey could laugh evilly. "He must have picked it up from Pegasus or the other hunters." She said to herself.

"Hmm?" Mai asked, not really listening.

"Oh nothing."

But Joey kept laughing. "I bet you wish you'd never challenged me now, eh Yuge? One more attack like that and you're done!"

Yami said nothing. He just kept on his game face. "If you're done now I can take my turn."

"Not just yet." Joey set one card facedown. "Now you can go."

"Good, because I'm not finished with you yet."

Joey laughed again. "With what? You only have one card in your hand!"

Yami smiled. "It's just what I need. The magical Swords of Revealing Light!"

Joey growled as a row of gleaming swords dropped out of the sky, separating Freed from Yugi's lifepoints. "That won't protect you for long!"

"Just long enough, because I play the magic card I just drew. Card of Sanctity!"

"Ah jeez!" Joey pounded his fist on the holographic duelling board in front of him. "Now you get a whole new hand. What a drag."

Both players refreshed their hands and analysed strategies. Joey quickly decided what to do while Yugi and Yami were still debating. 'The swords won't hold forever and Joey is just waiting for us to weaken.' Yugi pointed out. 'We should try and protect ourselves.'

'I'm way ahead of you Yugi' Yami agreed and selected a card. 'This should work fine. We can summon a monster and destroy Freed at the same time.'

Yami selected a magic card. "I'll play the magic card Brain control, which lets me take over your 'Matchless General' for one turn!"

As the spirit slapped down the magic card Joey grinned. "I'm afraid you just wasted a good card Yuge" he taunted. "That's the second of Freed's special abilities. Any magic card that specifically targets him is negated and destroyed. Sorry pal."

Freed shrugged off the mesmerising magic of Brain Control and Yami frowned. "That was unexpected" he muttered. "We'll have to be defensive. So I'll play Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defence mode and one card facedown. Then I'll end my turn."

Joey snorted. "Hiding behind a weakling, eh? Well I can handle that. I draw my card, not activating Freed's special ability and summon Chaos Rider Gustaph (1400/1300)." The armour-clad biker appeared with a cloud of smoke as he gunned the engine of his machine. "And now" Joey said, "I can't attack so I'll just have to wait a few turns to clear your field of that ridiculous beast. Then you'll be wide open for Freed to finish you off!"

Gustaph gunned his motorcycle and it flipped up onto one wheel. For a few precious seconds it remained still, showing off.

"I think not!" Yami fingered his facedown Negate Attack trap card.

Joey rolled his eyes. "You can't hide from me forever you know! I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Good. It's time to turn things around." Yami drew and eyed his hand and grinned. "The perfect magic card!"

Joey grumbled. "Well that's irritating."

"It should be, because I'm playing Monster Reborn, bringing back Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in defence mode."

Joey looked confused for a moment. "He could have destroyed my chaos rider. Why didn't you attack?"

"Because I have plans for him, and when they're finished no monster in your deck will be able to stop me!"

"Strong words" Joey sneered. "Can you back them up? I doubt it! Now, if you're done I can get on to earning my pay."

He would have said more but a shriek interrupted him. The two duellists and their spectators all blinked and stared out into the forest. The whirring of an engine was cutting through the air, punctuated with vicious shattering sounds like branches being ripped from their foundations. 'What the Hell?' was on everybody's mind.

"Go right!" the voice yelled, panicked. "Go right! GO RIGHT GO RIGHT GO RIGHT! AAGGGHHH!"

A golf cart travelling at impressive speeds bounced into a rotting log and soared majestically into the air. Tea, Mai and Tristan scattered as the vehicle struck the ground with impressive force. Somehow the frantic driver managed to keep it from flipping and it continued its insane careening path until a disgruntled oak tree decided enough was enough and brought to the joyride. The golf-cart flipped into the air, spilling its two female passengers, before it crashed down on its side and spun its wheels ineffectually.

Tea just stared at the two girls in amazement. "Serenity???" Hurrying over to where Joey's sister lay dazed, the brunette knelt down next to her and put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. A few shakes restored the crash victim to full consciousness and Serenity blinked a couple of times at Tea. "Am I dead?" she asked finally.

Tea blinked herself then grinned. "No but I don't blame you for thinking so. That was quite a crash. Are you okay?"

Serenity nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Good." Tea helped Serenity up and set her on her feet.

The other girl sat up dazedly and waved a hand. "On the odd chance that anybody particularly cares, I'm okay too."

Joey blinked then grinned and waved. "Hey Shannon! You're just in time to watch me cream Yugi here!"

Shannon waved a little dizzily. "That would be great Joey, if you'd all stop spinning in circles. I never saw Swan Lake but I'm sure this is ruining for me." She shook her head fiercely, sending high-lighted blonde hair swirling about her head like a green and golden cloud. She paused and squinted around her. Finally she nodded in satisfaction. "That's better. Hi Tea!" She waved and jumped up, scampering over to Tea. "What's up? Who're your friends?"

Tea grinned. "This is Mai Valentine. She's the one I told you about."

"Ooh! Simon's girlfriend!"

Mai had the decency to turn slightly pink. "I wouldn't say girlfriend exactly" the blonde demurred.

"Suuurrreee" Shannon drawled.

Tea laughed. "And the guy who looks like he's head over heels for you is Tristan."

Tristan was indeed fawning over Shannon, making the cute eyes and smiling like a fool. "Hello" he managed in a quiet voice. "I love you."

Shannon smiled and shook her head slightly. "Sorry but you're not my type."

Tristan fell face first into the dirt and showed no signs of getting up. "Lost" he moaned to himself. "Lost"

Shannon sweat dropped. "Is he alright?" she asked Tea, who shrugged.

"The poor guy just has no luck with girls. First Miho, then Serenity and now you. It's almost like he's under a curse." She leaned over and whispered into Shannon's ear. "Care to join the betting pool? We've all got bets on how long this will last."

"I just might at that."

Serenity overheard and put her hands on her hips. "That's not very nice Tea!"

Tea shrugged helplessly. "I know I shouldn't pick on Tristan. But I can't help it! He's so tease-able."

"That's no excuse!" Serenity folded her arms and 'hmphed!'

Shannon grinned to Mai and stage whispered, "I've said it before. They're so cute!"

Mai looked oddly at Shannon's grinning visage. Tristan continued to moan 'lost' from his position on the ground.

Joey gave Yugi a weird look. "You ever get the feeling that you're being ignored?"

"Sometimes, yes." Yami admitted. "It always bugged me, which was probably the point."

"Well then we may as well get back to business. I think you just ended your turn?" Yami nodded. "Then I'll go." Joey drew. The girls, seeing as how the duel was back on, quickly returned their attention to the match.

"I can't get rid of your swords yet, so I'll just wait on it. Your move."

"And I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in defence mode, and place one more card facedown. Your turn."

Joey drew and shrugged. "I'll pass this turn too. Your swords are history pal, and so are you!"

"You've yet to prove that. Remember that I still have more lifepoints, and it's my move." Yami drew. It wasn't the card he needed though. He wasn't worried though. His defence was set. Freed wouldn't break through and the chaos rider wasn't strong enough to be a threat. His three monsters would hold until Joey slipped up. 'Then we'll have him Yugi' Yami thought. 'And this will be over.'

While Yami was thinking, so was Joey. 'Two magnet warriors on the field, hmm? I've heard about those guys. If only I can just remember what it was!' instead of clunking himself on the head in an attempt to jog his memory, Joey let out a big grin and drew his card. It never hurt to bluff a little. "Gotcha now Yuge! It's time to chop up your defensive monsters. So go Freed the Matchless General! Destroy Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

As Freed drew his sword, Yami thrust out a hand. "Stop right there! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!"

"To swallow my attack whole, yeah I know. But I can't let you do that, so I'll play Self-Destruct Device!" Joey waved a hand and a small box with a blinking red light appeared on the field. With a rush, it attached to Joey's face up Ultimate Offering trap. The red light flashed brightly and exploded.

"In case you didn't know what my trap does, I'll tell you. Self-destruct Device negates and destroys any one card at the cost of one card of mine. And the card I'm destroying is your Negate Attack." Joey finished just as the smoke cleared. "And so, Freed continue your attack!"

"Not likely!" Yami flipped his second facedown card. "Go regulation of Tribe! Stop all warriors from attacking!"

Chains lashed out, wrapping around Freed and Gustaph and preventing them from attacking. Yami smiled. "And this is a permanent trap, as long as I sacrifice a monster each of my turns."

Despite the fact that his monsters were ensnared in a trap Joey appeared unworried. "If you're so confident that you can win, then go ahead. I'm done anyway."

"Good."

"Go get him Joey!" Shannon screamed from the sidelines. "Show him what it means to be an eliminator!"

Joey gave her the V-sign and grinned. "Not a problem Shannon. He's all mine."

"Ha!" Yami drew just the card he needed. "First I'll sacrifice Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to keep my trap card on the field." Gazelle exploded into tiny pieces and the chains remained strong. "Next I'll play Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600), to complete my puzzle. I have all three of the magnet warriors on the field so I can now summon my unstoppable creature!"

"Oh yeah?" Joey snapped. "Bring it. I'm ready for you!"

"Not for this. Now my Magnet Warriors, I command you to assemble! Merge together to form the great and powerful warrior Valyrion! (3500/3000)!"

With twists and transformations, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma slowly combined together into a mass of interlocking limbs and shiny metallic surface. Finally the merging was finished and Yami smirked. "This is my strongest monster Joey!" he gloated. "Valkyrion the Magna Defender."

Joey shrugged. "Ah he's not so tough."

"I beg to differ. There are only a handful of monsters that can approach his power, and only Gate Guardian and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon have more than he." Valkyrion drew his mighty sword and planted his feet onto the ground. Even Freed shook at the impact. Yami considered. "Now I'll attack Chaos Rider Gustaph. You should never have played that monster Joey. Now you'll lose all your lifepoints!"

Valkyrion attacked with a flashing sword. But a vortex materialised, swallowing up the attack. A sinister little man popped up on the field and cackled evilly as he showed off the card he had stolen from Yami's graveyard. Yami smiled ruefully. "Grave Robber. I should have known. You do love that card."

"Like a cousin!" Joey pumped his fist in the air, pleased at having staved off defeat for a turn.

"Yay Joey!" Shannon cheered. She glared at Tea, Mai, Serenity and Tristan. "Come on you guys. Show some spirit here!"

Tea looked uncomfortable. "We want to, but Yugi's our friend too. We're kind of in a tough spot here."

"Sheesh! Talk about indecisive." Shannon sighed. "Okay then, I'll just have to do it all myself. Go get him Joey! Smack him down! Break his proverbial legs! Take his lifepoints! Ra ra ra! I know you can beat him, King of Games or not!"

Yami blinked. "Joey is she really for real?"

Joey grinned fondly at her. "Yep! Now to do as she suggests and get on with kicking your butt!" He drew. "It's go time! Take this! I sacrifice Chaos Rider Gustaph for Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode!" Joey played another card as his skull demon arose from its place of darkness. "Next I'll play Dragon Nails, which lets me power up a dark type monster by six hundred points!"

A pair of steel gloves adorned the skull's bony hands, sending its attack points up to 3100. "Finally" Joey said, I'll play Book of Moon to force Vakkyrion into facedown defensive mode!"

The mystical book flashed its power and Valkyrion was suddenly switching into defence mode. "I think not!" yelled Yami. "Magnet warriors separate!"

The three components of the Magna defender split apart to avoid the magical attack. Now Alpha, Beta, and Gamma were all in defensive postures facing off with two of Joey's strongest monsters. Joey grinned. "I think I've got you here buddy! Go Freed and Summoned Skull! Take out Alpha and Gamma!"

"Yay Joey!' Shannon cheered.

And just like that Yami was left with Beta the Magnet Warrior. But for some reason or other, Yami was smiling. Joey scowled. "Hey Yuge, I've just busted up your defences. Show some terror here."

Yami laughed. "I'm not afraid because you haven't seen the last of Valkyrion. I have a magic card called Premature Burial, and I'm paying 800 lifepoints to bring him back!"

"Oh no!" Joey watched with growing horror as the giant monster ripped throught he ground, its shiny metal armour now tarnished and streaked with dirt. Its eyes glowed evilly and its sword looked as wicked as ever. Yami smiled. "Okay Valkyrion, get rid of Freed the Matchless General. I don't want him messing up my plans anymore!"

Slash! Valkyrion tore through Joey's general with a vengeance. Joey (550) shielded his face with his hands as best he could. Yami wasn't finished though. "Now I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in defence mode! Now even if you break through Valkyrion's sheer fire power I still have him to block your attacks! And you know just how hard he is to kill."

"Cheater!" Shannon howled. "Cheatercheatercheater!!!"

Yami sighed in exasperation. "Will you shut up?! You're getting on my nerves!"

"Hey!" Joey snapped. "Don't yell at her!"

Shannon waved a hand. "Don't worry Joey. He's just mad because no one is cheering for him. Tea and Reni and the others don't want to take sides because they're friends to both of you. But I barely know you Mr. I'm-the-great-king-of-games! So I'm rooting for Joey!"

Joey was taken aback. "Dude, that's harsh."

Yami flinched from the verbal attack. It was true, he realised. He was missing a crucial element that always helped through his duels. The support of his friends. Without it he feltâ€almost afraid.

"Just go" Yami hissed, his nerves starting to fray. "You still won't be able to beat me. My monster makes Blue Eyes White Dragon look like a weakling!"

Joey smiled at the note of desperation in Yami's voice. "It's not over yet tough guy." He drew. "Sweet. This could pay off big time! I play the magic card Treasure of Destiny!" A treasure chest popped up on the field. "This lets me draw a random number of cards, if I remove that number of cards from my deck."

Yami tensed. 'This could be bad Yugi' he thought. Yugi didn't answer him.

The treasure chest opened up revealing the number three. "Alrighty then, I just have to remove three cards in exchange for drawing three cards. Just one second, ok?" Joey drew his cards then selected three from his deck. These he put into his jacket pocket and he checked out his hand. He frowned slightly at a certain card. "I don't remember putting this in my deck."

Shannon grinned. "So you found it? I stuck it in there before you went out for the day. I thought you could use it."

"Really?" Joey's eyes lit up as a killer combination revealed itself. "Shannon, when I win this duel I am so going to kiss you!"

"Yay!"

"Alright Yuge, get ready for a pummeling! Shannon's magic card is going to take you down." Joey slapped down his magic card. A curious white mist, almost resembling an ancient warrior rose up on the field. It drifted toward the Summoned Skull and merged with it, giving a new energy. Now it seemed to glow.

"What is that?!"

"It's a magic card called Kishido Spirit! This card makes it so that when two of our monsters with the same strength fight, mine will always come out on top! And I'll play another magic card called Kinght's Title, transforming my Skull into a warrior! Finally, I'll play A-Forces! Now all my warriors gain 200 extra attack points for each warrior on the field." The combination of three cards transformed the skull into a dervish of destruction. Armour and a helmet clad every inch of its sinister body, the steel dragon nails covered its fists, the glow of the Kishido Spirit infused its being, and the magic of A.Forces powered him up even further. The stage was set for the attack.

"Lighting Battle Sword!"

The Skull formed a sword of lightning. He swung furiously, slashing the grave born magnet warrior to shreds. Yami growled to himself and thought fast. He had no real useful cards in his hand and two monsters that didn't stand a chance.

"The game isn't over yet Joey! My turn." Yami drew. 'Bait Doll. This card is useless now!'

Yugi chuckled strangely. 'I always thought Joey would beat us some day' he thought to Yami. 'Especially after the Duellist Kingdom finals.'

'We're not finished yet Yugi. We still have two monsters on the field.' Yami's statement sounded flat to his own ears. Things were pretty bad.

"My move Yuge!" Joey drew. "I play Fissure, destroying your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The magic card shook the earth, opening up a rift beneath the Celtic warrior's feet and swallowing him up. Joey pointed. "Now my Summoned Skull, destroy Beta the Magnet warrior!"

Another slash of the skull's lightning swords. Valkyrion itself had been devastated by the attack. Beta didn't stand a chance. Lightning charges snapped and crackled in the air as Joey's skull stood victorious again. Joey observed the frustration on Yami's face. "I think this is your last turn buddy" he said quietly. "I gotta say, it's been an honour duelling you."

"No! It's not over!" Yami drew desperately. "There must be something I can do."

'Let it go Yami', Yugi sighed. 'We don't have the cards to win now.'

Yami scanned his hand desperately. Bait Doll? Ragnarok? Imperial Order? None of these would work! 'It can't be overâ€ I can't lose.' The thought was desperate.

Yugi seemed to smile. 'It happens to everyone. Even the pharaoh. Think of it this way. Wouldn't you rather lose to Joey than Kaiba or Pegasus or Weevil?'

Silence. Yugi continued. 'Let's switch Yami. I think it might be easier on you.'

'No, you're right' Yami said depressed. "I won't hide from this" he murmured aloud. Slowly he placed his hand upon his deck. "You win Joey. I surrender."

It was quick and dignified. There was no gloating on Joey's part, and no cheers. Yugi just handed over his five star chips and Valkyrion the Magna warrior. Joey looked at the card morosely.

"Yuge, I-"

"I'm sorry Joey." Yugi sighed. "Yami and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. We shouldn't have challenged you and we should have just accepted that you have a right to your own path."

"It's not that simple Yuge." Joey scuffed the ground with his foot. "I just eliminated you from the tournament. How am I supposed to forgive myself of THAT?"

Yugi smiled. "It's only a game Joey. You've said that before."

Joey blinked. Then the ghost of a smile might have crossed his face. "Yeah, I guess so."

"JOEY! YOU DID IT!"

Shannon tackled Joey to the ground, glomping him with all her might. She beamed up into his eyes adorably. "You know what this means, right?"

"I do recall a certain promise I made, right around the time I played Kishido Spirit." Joey grinned pleasantly. In response, Shannon kissed him enthusiastically.

Yugi, Tristan, and Mai sweatdropped. Tea grinned at Serenity bringing the younger girl to a blush. "They look cute together, don't they?"

* * *

"Master, there has been a development in the plan."

Marik blinked, disturbed from his quiet contemplation. "What is it? Good news?"

Odion bowed low. "I do not know sir. But the hunters have reported that the pharaoh was defeated in a duel."

A sharp intake of breath was Marik's only response. Odion looked up, worried. "Master?"

"Thisâ€complicates things." He said finally. "According to the ancient scriptures the pharaoh must be defeated to unlock his power and take his millennium item. The puzzle was not taken?"

Odion shook his head, throwing shadows against the walls in the torchlight. "No master" he said. "The victor was an eliminator. I know not his name, but they have no need of the puzzle. Only star chips and a card were taken."

"But still the pharaoh was beaten." Marik mused quietly for a moment. "The legends and scriptures do mention something of this" he spoke slowly. "The one who defeated the pharaoh must in turn be defeated. He becomes a gate keeper, so to speak, his skills and spirit set by the gods to protect the pharaoh himself. If this eliminator is not crushed then I will never take the power of ancient Egypt."

Odion bowed. "I shall instruct the hunters on Duellist Isle to target Pegasus' eliminators."

"Of course. I must inform our friends in the dark of this. We may have to alter our plans. If we prove unable to defeat this guardian then we might have to resort to more conventional methods."

Marik brooded in his throne room long after Odion left to carry out his orders.

Magicman: Dun dun dun!

Smokegirl: KNOCK IT OFF!


	8. Eliminators vs Rare Hunters

_**Eliminator**_

Magicman: Hehehehehehehehehehehe!

Joey: --' You're still doing that?

Magicman: Yep!

Pegasus: Sigh… Sorry guys, but Magicman has gone nuts. He finally saw Yami lose a duel, legally and with nothing that could be construed as cheating. He was facing Raphael, one of Dartz's henchmen at the time. Now our illustrious author can't stop snickering.

Magicman: Hehehehehehehehehehehe!

Tea: Well we may as well let the story continue. He won't be done that for a while. Incidentally, he's making up a few details about certain characters. But who can say that they aren't curious about the Rare Hunter's background?

_IIIIIII_

The message came in on the speakers built into their duelling gloves. There was trouble on the island. And Pegasus was worried.

"There are Rare Hunters on the island," he said to his eliminators. "Vicious card thieves who attack duellists and take their rarest cards. They've only surfaced a few years ago but they've been enormously successful, as you'll know if you keep up with card game news. We cannot allow them to terrorise the participants in my tournament. Starting now, they are your top priority. Eliminate them from the tournament. Without any star chips, security will soon throw them off the island. The longer it takes though, the more duellists will suffer. I'm counting on you." Then the speakers all fell silent.

Simon lowered his gauntleted right hand and stood still for a moment. Then he turned, a smile creeping slowly across his face. When he faced a nearby cluster of trees he stopped and waited patiently. Soon a tall and gaunt man stepped out of the shrubbery and sloped toward the duellist.

"Very impressive" he said by way of greeting, his voice sharp and grating. "You knew I was there the whole time." The man grinned, stretching the skin from across his bony face. As he stretched himself up to his full height to tower a full head over Simon, he raised his hand, showing off a duelling glove full of star chips. The bony hand protruding from his sweater sleeve tossed another handful onto the grassy ground.

Simon nodded at that. "Impressive yourself. I suppose you're one of these Rare Hunters I've heard so much about."

"Indeed I am. And you are Simon Corona, former champion and one of the island's eliminators. You should prove an interesting challenge." The Rare Hunter smirked. "That's a challenge to duel by the way."

"I gathered. But before we duel, just one question." Simon paused as the duelling was set up. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to lose anyway."

"Humour me, please."

The Rare Hunter frowned. He preferred to keep his identity secret. But if he didn't duel then the master would be angry. "Jasper" he spat finally. "Jasper Creed."

At this Simon's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly recovered. "I didn't expect that. So these Rare Hunters have a professional hacker working for them, hmm?"

"I'm known for more than my hacking" the hunter named Jasper Creed taunted. "If you really know so much about me then you'll know I'm undefeated. People who specialize in back alley duels are all terrified of me, because they all lose more than they can afford." He smirked evilly.

"I also know that you use marked cards." Simon raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

"Not always, and not here. Pegasus has too much surveillance to risk it. No matter though." Jasper climbed into his side of the duel arena. "Now are you going to duel me or run your mouth all day?"

"This should be an interesting challenge." Simon prepared his deck.

_IIIIIII_

Espa glared fiercely at the laughing man across from him.

"Come one and all my friends!" the masked magician showboated to a pack of terrified duellists near the castle. "Watch the greatest show on Earth, where Arcana, the greatest illusionist of all time will defeat this pathetic card jockey!"

"Keep on talking magic boy!"

"I will, especially since I have you right where I want you. No duellist and his tricks is a match for magic and might!" Arcana laughed his crazed manic laugh again.

Espa smiled. "Is that so? I guess then we'll find out what's more powerful?"

"What are you babbling about boy?"

"Didn't your fans down there tell you? I'm psychic."

Arcana frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. This is my show, and I control all the moves. You're just trying to rattle me." Then he grinned madly. "Maybe you foresee your own defeat. But enough talk. Lets duel!"

Brightly clad magician and blue haired eliminator shuffled and cut each other's decks. When they drew, Arcana smiled. 'Of course I'd draw Dark Magician' he gloated to himself. 'When you know how to alter a deck as well as I do, who needs luck? Or psychic powers. Ha!'

Espa smiled quietly. "Ah. So you have one of those, hmm?"

"Nice try kiddo, but that's not going to work on old Arcana today."

Espa shook his finger. "Oh please. Don't try to hide it. I know you've got a Dark Magician in your hand."

"What?!" Arcana almost flipped his mask in surprise.

Espa just smiled. He didn't really have ESP. But he was great at deductive reasoning, which was jus as good. Arcana had called himself 'the greatest illusionist of all time' so he was sure to have a powerful spellcaster like the Dark Magician. And he was a magician himself, so he was sure to know how to rig his deck at will. 'Child's play' Espa thought. 'This should be a piece of cake.'

_IIIIIII_

"You have made a grave mistake to challenge us this day!"

"For when we strike with all our might you will lose the play!"

"You have no hope."

"You have no chance."

"Prepare to face the shock!"

"Within this room."

"You face your doom."

"The brothers Paradox!"

The two robed eliminators struck fierce martial arts poses and glared nastily at their two opponents, who were sweatdropping in robes of their own.

The short one groaned and put his face in his hand. "Tell me Umbra," he muttered to his taller companion, "Why is it that we always have to duel the freaks?"

"I just don't know Lumis. But I guess the only way to shut these clowns up is to duel them!"

"That's right!" Lumis grinned evilly, the smirk combining with the white hideous half-mask he wore. "Do you two really think that your stupid rhyming can beat us? We are the deadliest tag team in the world! I am Lumis."

"And I'm Umbra!" The taller man wore a scowling half-mask, painted black. "I've heard about the famous Paradox brothers working for Pegasus, and I can already see that you're no match for us! Get ready to duel."

The brothers laughed scornfully. Even that was rhythmically done, and it grated on the already frayed nerves of the two card hunters.

Para gestured and a duel arena rose up behind him. "You wish to play? Then be our guests. It really isn't hard."

"But know right now that you will fail, despite your strongest cards!" Dox started to laugh again and Para joined him. The two rare hunters scowled.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing them, and taking their cards."

Lumis nodded to his partner in crime as he shuffled up his deck. They had pulled the tag team act against countless opponents, but none of them had ever been so annoying! "You and me both."

_IIIIIII_

Joey stood his ground and watched his opponent coldly. Not ten minutes after Pegasus' announcement had come in through his duelling gauntlet, this short little guy dressed in a black body suit had come slinking over to him, pretending to walk against the wind or something weird like that.

The creepy guy didn't change his facial expression in the slightest. The dull eyes were heavily accented with black makeup, and his face was painted white. Joey felt himself being scanned. Not liking the feeling, he crossed his arms defensively and put on his tough guy façade. "You want something buddy?" he growled.

The creepy guy didn't answer for about five seconds after Joey asked the question. When the cracked and rattling voice finally did emerge from his throat, the blonde duellist nearly jumped. "Joey Wheeler. I am Strings. My master has ordered me to crush you."

"Oh really? Well does your master know who he's dealing with?"

Strings seemed utterly unperturbed by Joey's and continued to drone on in his monotone that sent chills down Joey's spine. "I challenge you to a duel."

Joey frowned. "You're one of those Rare Hunters?"

Strings blinked slowly. "Yes."

"Then bring it on!" Joey grinned. "Any last words?"

"Fool. I will not fail my master."

The man who looked like a puppet mime slunk to his position in the duel arena and Joey took the moment to get a closer look at him. There was something definitely spooky about this weirdo. It was almost like he really was a puppet, jerking around to someone's strings. Which made perfect sense, considering the name.

Snapping his mind back to the present, Joey stepped up to his end of the arena and activated the elimination button on his gauntlet to lock his opponent into the duel. "Alright buddy" Joey said once this bit of business had been finished, "How many starchips are you throwing in?"

Strings reached into a pocket. Pulling out a handful of shiny stars he tossed them indifferently onto the ground. "All of them."

Joey blinked, shocked at the number. His brown eyes drifted upwards to settle on the emotionless black orbs, narrowing as they went. "What do you want?"

"I want what master wants. I want to duel you. All eliminators must be defeated. Failure is not an option." This surprised Joey. What did this fruitcake really want with him and the others? But before he could ask the question Strings drew his hand, starting the duel. "You will lose to my skill. You will not interfere with my master's plans."

Joey smirked. "Bring it then. I'm ready. And since you're so confident, I'll even let you go first."

"Arrogance will get you killed. It's time to duel." Strings drew his first card, scanning his hand with a dispassionate eye. "Defend with this monster. Place one card facedown. End turn."

Joey checked his hand and examined his moves. The monsters could have been better, but he had just the cards to clear out freak-boy's field. Joey nodded to himself. 'I can't beat him in one turn, but I can still put a hurt on him', he thought. 'Lets get things rolling.'

Joey picked his first card and laid it on the field with confidence. "I play Nobleman of Cross Out. This magic card will eliminate your facedown monster and remove it from the game."

Strings didn't even flinch as his Ashinigrai was pulled forcibly from the field. "One monster is nothing."

"Oh, it gets better! Nobleman of Cross Out also destroys any others you have in your deck. Say goodbye to your pack of little twerps!"

Again Strings didn't reveal any emotion as he removed the other two he kept in his deck. This was really starting to annoy the blonde. "Next I'll destroy your facedown card with Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The vicious wind gust swept the facedown card from the map, revealing it to be a Monster Reborn. 'So it was a throwaway card.' Joey frowned as a sudden thought came to him. 'This guy is trying to figure me out! He's trying to get my dueling strategy from the first few turns. Well he's gonna take a hurting for it. I'll just have to attack with a strong monster and nail him.'

"Is that your best? I am disappointed."

There was no mocking tone. It was still that damned monotone droning that was grating on Joey's nerves! "I'll give you my best! I just hope you don't mind losing a few lifepoints, because I'm bringing out Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)! Now hammer his lifepoints hard Gearfried!"

The armour-clad warrior rushed forward, its boots pounding hard against the illusory ground. He pulled back and swung viciously at Strings' lifepoints with his iron clawed-arm. All of a sudden a large squeaking puffball popped up on the field. Catching the warrior by surprise, the Kuriboh took the hit, protecting the little freak's lifepoints from being cut almost in half.

"As I thought" Strings droned. "You have no skill. You rely on blind aggression and use no subtlety. This opening turn proves my point exactly. You attacked my throwaway cards and left yourself open to counter attack. This battle is already over."

Joey shook his head in bewilderment. "It's only been one turn! Jeez! What is making you so arrogant?"

And this finally drew a facial expression, a slight smile that hovered just at the edge of Strings' lips as he drew his next card, planning a strategy. "A card I have in my deck, given to me by my master. There is none like it in the world and even a Blue Eyes White Dragon is helpless before its fury."

Joey hesitated. The little creep was probably bluffing, but… "Where would you get a card like that?"

"None of your business. I summon the deadly Revival Jam (1500/500) in defence mode. Then I will play Card of Safe Return to let me draw a new card whenever a monster is special summoned. Then I will play my remaining cards facedown. Nothing you do can save you now. I end my turn." The freaky mime man settled back in his booth and placed both of his hands up against an invisible glass plate.

Joey frowned. He really hated being patronised. "Well then, since you've so obviously prepared for my attack, why don't I just uncover your cards by attacking anyway? Get that weakling Gearfried!"

Gearfried the Iron Kinght rushed forward again, smashing Revival Jam into water droplets spattered all across the arena. Joey smirked. "So much for your unbeatable strategy! Heh heh ha?" His chuckling cut off when the remnants of the blue water monster swarmed the field, merging back together into one whole creature. "Hey what gives?!"

"You must not have known my monster's special ability. Revival Jam cannot be destroyed, as long as I pay 1000 lifepoints to reform it."

Strings' lifepoints dropped down to 3000, and he drew a card from his magic card's effect. "But that's not all" Strings grated. "I now activate my Solemn Wishes trap card, which gains me 500 lifepoints whenever I draw a card. So I automatically earn back half of what I just spent. I told you my strategy was perfect."

Joey frowned. "Just go" he snapped. This Strings guy was better than he had thought. He'd have to pick up the pace a little bit.

"Good. And since it's my turn, I get to draw again, regaining all the lifepoints I lost to Revival Jam. And I'm not done yet. Now I play the magic card Dark Door."

The magic card appeared, and instantly the field was darkened. Only a narrow beam of light remained to connect the two duellists' fields. Joey knew this card, and knew that now only one monster could attack per battle phase. Joey snorted. "Hiding behind your slime ball and your spooky door won't help you. I can still attack you, and your field is too full for you to do anything about it!"

"Perhaps. But now I will place my remaining card on the field, in facedown defence mode. It's your turn now." Strings (4000 LP) played his final card and crossed his arms patiently.

Joey studied the field, pondering. 'If I attack his Revival Jam he'll just bring it back to life and gain the lifepoints he lost on his next turn. But his other facedown card could be a trap. Grrr! I don't know who this guy is, but he's duelling circles around me! I can only attack once, so I'll have to take the chance and take out his facedown card. I don't want him to build up monsters for tribute, and he won't waste his Revival Jam while it's guarding him like that. So here we go!' Joey drew and scanned the card quickly. "This would have been nice earlier," he grumbled.

"Didn't you get what you need?" Strings taunted him emotionlessly. Joey glared daggers at his opponent.

"Shut up twerp! I'm not about to let you build up your monster base, so I'll just take down your hidden monster. Attack Gearfried, and smash it to bits!" Joey watched as his knight rushed to the attack. The defending monster was some kind of angel, crouched in defence position. It fell easily to Joey's attack and it vanished with a scream.

Then Strings suddenly started to laugh.

The laughter was cold and sinister, and black clouds seemed to gather even as the howling cackles erupted from his throat. Finally the maniacal puppet stopped laughing long enough o gloat. "You have just sealed your own fate!"

Joey watched the sky worriedly. Where had those clouds come from? "What are you talking about? You're the one with the trashed monster!"

Strings laughed again, a short and mocking bark. "You destroyed my Shining Angel (1400/1100). Are you familiar with its effect?"

Joey scowled. He'd seen Tea play with that card before. "You can bring out another monster to the field, as long as it has 1500 attack points or less and is a light type monster."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing. You see, you've just allowed me to play the strongest monster you'll ever see."

"What? That super card you were talking about before?"

"Oh yes!" Strings threw his arms wide apart and stared up to the sky in expectation. "You should be honoured, for you will be the first of its victims after a long period sealed away. You will be destroyed by Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

A bolt of lightning tore through the sky, illuminating a great beast that suddenly hadn't been there seconds ago. Joey stared, aghast at the sight. A seemingly endless body wound across the sky, supported by two massive wings that blocked out any light that tried to break past the clouds. A giant head supporting two vicious mouths lined with razor sharp teeth and as long as Joey's arm glared menacingly at the duellist with beady eyes that gleamed gold. It's lower mouth opened and let loose a roar that tore through the world, announcing the presence of a God.

Joey could only watch helplessly as the behemoth sank slowly from the sky, nestling close to the short mime and seeming to tremble with eagerness for battle.

"Ah crap" Joey muttered. "It looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

_IIIIIII_

Tea: Well Joey looks pretty screwed.

Joey: Hey! I've been through worse before.

Pegasus: Not in this fic you haven't.

Joey: Grrr!

Pegasus: One question though Magic. How did Strings manage to summon Slifer? I thought he needed three sacrifices for it.

Magicman: Normally he would. But he found a slight loophole. And I leave it to you, my beloved readers, to discover how he pulled it off. I shall reveal all next update, but the first to review with the answer gets official mentioning in the next pre-fic conversation! Until then, keep on trucking, driving, or whatever you want to call it!


	9. Facing down a God

_**Eliminator**_

Magicman: Greetings all. First order of business is to mention those who figured out Strings' strategy. BECA got her hand up first so she wins!

Smokegirl: Winners receive a free copy of 'Dark Side on the Loose', my autobiography! Waves book over head If it gets lost in the mail, do not blame us.

Magicman: Second order of business is to address the mistakes I made that several of you pointed out. Sorry about that. First, I wasn't aware that Slifer isn't a Light attribute monster. I only saw one once and the symbol did look kind of like the Light symbol. Second, I also didn't know about the variable rule. I figured it would count, but I guess it doesn't. Again, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to turn it into another 'Yugi vs. Strings' match. One other thing; though the rules are the same, I have schemes that will make this plotline different from Battle City. What are those schemes you ask? Well, they will go more in depth with the whole 'guardian' thing. I think it's quite clever actually.

Smokegirl: You would. But then you were also wrong about Shining Angel/Slifer the Sky dragon.

Magicman: -/'

_IIIIIII_

Joey stared in awe at the gargantuan beast until something finally occurred to him. "Hey wait a minute! Shining Angel can only bring back monsters that had less than 1500 attack points! So your overgrown lizard can't be a match for Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)."

"That is true for most monsters, but Slifer is unlike any other monster in existence. This Egyptian God card gains 1000 attack points for each card I hold in my hand. I held no cards when I ended my turn, but Slifer was summoned to the field by special means so Card of Safe Return allows me to draw one." Strings drew the card slowly, mocking Joey's intelligence. "Now when you end your turn I can draw another card to increase Slifer's power to 2000."

"Yeah? Well first I have to actually end my turn." Joey set one card. "There! Now just go."

"With pleasure." Strings drew a card, increasing Slifer's power to 2000 and his own lifepoints to 5000. "Now I will show you a power that only my master can control. Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight with Thunder Force."

The great beast opened its mouth, gathering massive amounts of electrical energy. The blast hurtled at Joey's monster and destroyed it. Joey frowned at the shattered pixels of his card. He hadn't wanted to lose his monster just yet. "Alright tough guy, if you're done, I'll go now." Joey drew. "Alright pal, your dragon might be a tough cookie but this oughtta do the trick. I play Smashing Ground! This magic card automatically destroys your monster with the highest defence. So say goodbye to your dragon!" Joey crossed his arms and waited for his magic card to do its stuff. Unfortunately he was destined for disappointment.

The magic card struck the dragon dead on with a sledgehammer's blow, yet it did nothing. Slifer roared but it wasn't destroyed as it should have been. Joey blinked in shock. "What the heck? Why is that thing still standing!"

"Slifer is a God card. No pathetic magic card can destroy him." Strings cracked his knuckles dispassionately. "End your turn now so I can finish you."

Frowning, Joey played the card he'd drawn last turn. "I play one monster in defence mode and end my turn."

"You have activated Slifer's special ability." The puppet man continued to make weird hand gestures. It seemed to Joey that he was walking against the wind while standing in place. "When you summon a monster to the field, Slifer automatically attacks it with his second mouth. Any monster of 2000 or less attack points will be destroyed. You wasted your entire turn."

"Not quite!" Even as the second mouth from Slifer's upper jaw opened and charged up for a devastating lightning attack, Joey smirked. "My monster is a Newdoria (1200/800). He's a handy little pest. Whenever he's destroyed as a result of battle he can destroy any one monster on the field. So you can say goodbye to your giant lizard!"

Strings did not blink as the attack was launched. "What makes you think Slifer's second mouth counts as an attack?"

"Because you declared it as an attack." Joey thumbed his nose as the blast hit home. "I'm an eliminator, remember? It's my job to take out duellists but I also have to interpret the rules."

"True. A very clever technicality. Your strategy would have worked but once again you underestimate Slifer's power. Like magic cards, monster effects cannot destroy him. So your plan fails." Joey's fiend was blown to pieces like so much useless trash. Strings remained emotionless. "Are you finished?"

Joey scowled. "I end my turn."

"Good. I draw and my lifepoints increase to 5000. Slifer's attack power also increases, to 3000." Strings drew and his lifepoints increased. "Now you have nothing to protect you from the full fury of Slifer the Sky dragon. Now attack this fool with Thunder Force."

But as Slifer prepared to attack Joey grinned. "You just triggered my trap!"

"Irrelevant. Traps cannot destroy Slifer anymore than magic cards."

"Who said anything about destroying Slifer? Activate Magic Cylinder!" As Joey pointed, two rune-carved, glowing cylinders appeared on the field. One of them pulsed, drawing Slifer's Thunderforce into its opening and to oblivion. The second cylinder then glowed, and without another warning it fired the attack back. The redirected energy flew past Strings' monsters and slammed into the annoying mime. He was nearly flung from the box as his lifepoints dropped to 2000. Joey laughed and thumbed his nose at Strings. "Too bad you forgot your own monster's effects! Traps won't destroy it, but they can still affect it. And you are not indestructible."

Strings slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. "Lifepoints are meant to be sacrificed" he droned, seemingly unphased by the deadly attack. "I will gain them back quickly enough. I will end my turn by activating one of my facedown cards, Infinite Cards. It allows me to hold as many cards in my hand as I please."

"So it was just a throwaway card after all, eh? I'm starting to think that all you have is hot air and threats." Joey drew and grinned. "Alright! I play the magic card Reinforcements of the Army to bring one warrior card from my deck to my hand." Joey picked his card eagerly, a strategy forming in his mind. "Now I summon the card I just brought to the field, Marauding Captain (1200/400)! His special ability calls another monster from my hand. SO I choose another Marauding Captain!"

The first warrior materialised and called forth his brother via the horn on his belt. Both warriors stood side by side against the dragon. Joey grinned. "Now I got an impenetrable defence. You see, you can't attack a warrior card if a Marauding Captain is on the field. And since Marauding Captain is a warrior card, neither can be attacked and you can't attack me at all!"

"Activate trap Torrential Tribute."

As Joey's second monster appeared on the field a sudden rush of water swept them both away, taking Revival Jam with it. Slifer stood strong against the vicious trap and soon remained alone on the field.

Strings blinked slowly. "My trap card destroys all monsters on the field. But Slifer cannot be destroyed by traps so he remains. Are you finished?"

Joey winced. This was getting desperate. "I play two cards down and end my turn."

"Then I begin my turn. I draw one card, gaining 500 lifepoints and giving Slifer another 1000 attack points. Prepare to lose. Attack, Slifer."

The Rare Hunter pointed and the monster fired its awesome attack. The thunder tore the air but was swallowed by Joey's counter move. "I play Negate attack and block all damage you throw at me for the turn!"

Strings nodded. "Then I play one card facedown, ending my turn."

Joey released a breath. 'That card bought me some time' he thought, 'But I need to pull a winner out of my hat right now. Come one deck…' He drew. "Hmm. I play Graceful Charity."

"Draw as many cards as you want." Strings taunted Joey in the same dull voice he'd used since the duel began. "They will not help you."

Joey drew and examined his options. His eyes immediately rested upon his favourite trap. 'Grave Robber? How can that… Wait a minute. I think this will work. It will be tricky but if I'm right his dragon will be gone for good.' He grinned. Joey Wheeler was on the rebound.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn. Do your worst!" Joey (LP: 3800) crossed his arms and waited.

Strings (LP: 3000) drew and contemplated the field. "You have a scheme. I doubt it will work, but I will summon one monster in defence mode just in case. Now Slifer (3000/3000) attack his lifepoints directly."

Joey grinned broadly. "I was hoping you'd do that. I reveal my facedown card Grave Robber!"

The short, twisted little man cackled evilly and held a card carefully in his hand. His floppy hat twitched as he turned it around, showing off the Shining Angel (1400/1100) it had stolen from Strings' graveyard. The light-based fairy monster was then transported onto Joey's field where it stood stoically against Slifer's attack. Since it had a new target, the god card took aim and fired with its second mouth. The attack blew the monster away.

Strings snorted. "I am disappointed. You did nothing but disrupt my attack for a moment. Now Slifer will continue his attack uninterrupted."

"No it won't! You forget your own monsters ability? When sent to a graveyard, Shining Angel lets one summon a light type monster with 1500 or less attack power. And now it's going into MY graveyard, so I get to bring out a monster. So say hello to Different Dimension Warrior Lady (1500/1600)!"

The monster Shinging Angel had summoned was small and human looking. The woman wore a light chain mail and wielded a short sword, though her armour had a strange mechanical box attached to the front.

Joey grinned. He was REALLY glad that he'd listened to Shannon and Serenity. Both had told him he needed to add a female element to his deck, so he picked a few tough yet feminine cards to add.

Strings snorted. "You waste your time and cards. Since you special summoned two monsters, I get to draw two cards and gain 1000 lifepoints." He drew as his lifepoints rose to 3500. "And now you will lose this monster as well, thanks to Slifer's second mouth attack."

The upper half of Slifer's jaw opened up and spewed forth electric death yet again. The attack struck Joey's monster and something happened. Just as the attack hit, Different Dimension Warrior Lady grabbed a lever on the box on her armour and jerked it hard to the side. The thuder force struck and both Slifer and the Warrior Lady disappeared instantly. There were no flashy effects or an explosion; both were simply gone.

"What!" Strings' expression did not change but his voice twisted with sudden anger. "What have you done to my God card! Where is Slifer!"

"It's simple, mime-boy. Slifer couldn't be destroyed by magic cards, monster effects, or traps and the damn thing was too strong to overpower. So my Different Dimension Warrior Lady used her power to transport both of them from the game. Now your giant pest can't get in the way." Joey laughed out loud. "Looks like I blew your strategy out the window."

Strings growled silently. This was a major setback. He had no use for most, if not all of the cards he now had on the field. But…

"I end my turn. Enjoy this small win because I will recover. You cannot defeat me."

"Big talk." Joey drew. "I summon Mataza the Zapper (1300/1000) in attack mode, and I equip him with Dragon Nails! This magic card increases his attack power by 600 points." He grinned. "You know how your Dark Door allows only one monster to attack per turn? Well Mataza can attack twice per turn. I think that you'll be running out of lifepoints very soon."

"Then attack me, if you are so sure you will win."

"I will! Mataza, attack his facedown monster!"

Mataza leapt up into the air and brought his sword down with stone shattering force. The monster was destroyed, revealing a pair of strange black ghosts.

"Now Mataza", Joey shouted as the attack was completed, "Attack again!" The samurai pulled out his second sword and rushed at Strings. He brought the blade back and slashed hard sideways. The Rare Hunter grunted as his lifepoints dropped to 1600 and Joey grinned. "That's it for me. Your move."

"Good. Now I can activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted. I assume you know how it works."

Joey snorted. "Sure, but it won't do you any good. Slifer is no longer in play, remember?"

"I'm not aiming for Slifer. I'm aiming for the card you just destroyed; my Double Coston (1700/1650)." The twin ghosts that Strings just destroyed were returned to the field. Now Joey could see that they were joined by a red stream of plasma. But there was little time to examine it. "Thanks to my field cards, I get to draw an extra card, and gain 1000 lifepoints, boosting me back up to 2600."

Joey scowled. This was getting annoying. 'Every time I hurt him', he thought, 'He gains back the lifepoints just as fast.'

"And now I shall sacrifice Double Coston to summon Invader of Darkness (2900/2500). Thanks to my ghosts, I only need to give up one monster for this awesome force. Beware Wheeler. This beast is the strongest fiend in Duel Monsters and he's come for you."

The Double Coston ghosts disappeared and were replaced by a giant. Fifteen feet tall and incredibly broad shouldered, the monster towered over every card on the field. It wore a long black cloak to conceal itself from the light but its glowing red eyes revealed hideous features on a face that looked like a broken skull. It growled deep in its throat and Joey shivered.

"Now my beast of Darkness" Strings said to his monster as he lay one card facedown on the field, "Destroy Mataza the Zapper with Shadow Slash."

The invader stretched out one heavily muscled, scaled arm and grabbed Mataza by the head. Ignoring the warrior's struggles, the monster slammed it into the ground and Mataza shattered into pieces. The monster roared in triumph and Joey's lifepoints dropped to 2900. While Joey winced, Strings allowed himself a brief smile. "You defeated Slifer, which is very impressive. I doubt that anyone else on the island could have done that and I am sure that you are the one my master wishes to destroy. But you've used up your best cards against my god card while I have several more tricks left."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not out of it yet!" Something occurred to Joey. "Hey, what do you mean I'm the one you're supposed to destroy?"

Strings blinked slowly. "Someone defeated the King of Games, Yugi Mutoh. An eliminator was said to be the one who did it but no one knew which eliminator. So the master commanded his hunters to strike at you all. All over the island, your comrades are being attacked and defeated by highly trained Rare Hunters. If we'd only known that it was you, we would have left the others alone."

"But why me? Why am I so important to you whackos?"

"Not your business. I've said enough already. Make your move or be defeated in silence."

Joey growled and drew a card. 'Little twerp' he grumbled to himself. 'His Invader of Darkness can destroy me if it gets a hit at me. I need to protect myself.' He considered his hand. 'My Red Eyes. This could really help, especially with my facedown card. This will take every card in my hand, but it just might work. Watch out Strings. I'm coming for you!'

"Why don't you move?" Strings taunted. "Are you surrendering to despair?"

"You wish freak-boy! I've got you now! I summon Little Wing Guard (1400/1800) in attack mode!" Joey slapped down the card revealing the small blue warrior with the diminutive wings. Strings snorted.

"That card is much too weak."

"I didn't play him for his attack strength. I played him so I could activate this!" Joey played the second card from his hand. "I play the magic card Dice Blaster!"

A small man popped up on the field and sat on Little Wing Guard's head. The warrior then vanished and a large dice appeared in the little man's arms. Grunting with the effort, he threw the dice and it bounced across the field. Joey watched the roll tensely, nearly wincing when it almost stopped on a 6, while Strings blinked in confusion. Finally it halted on a 3 and Joey crowed. "Yes! It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

"What was that all about?"

"Let me explain. To activate Dice Blaster I had to sacrifice one monster, so I picked my Little Wing Guard. Now for the good part". Joey grinned in elation. "A dice is rolled with the level of my monster being added to the roll of the dice. My monster was a level four and the roll was three, which makes seven."

"Good" Strings sneered. "You can count."

"But the best part of all is this; I can now summon a level seven monster from my hand!" Joey held up his trademark monster and laid it down gently. "So here's my choice; my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)."

The black scaled dragon appeared on the field and roared at the fiend, who hissed back. Strings was unperturbed. "Your beast is impressive but mine is mightier still."

"I'm not done yet. Activate Metal Morph!"

As Joey played his trap, Red Eyes became coated in metallic armour. This time when it roared, Strings winced.

"I guess you know my monster's effect? Good, because now I'm going to wipe out your fiend! Red Eyes Metal Dragon? Attack him with Flash Flare Blast!"

Red Eyes opened its mouth and emitted a high pitched whining sound before unleashing a stream of pure destruction. Thanks to the power of Metal Morph, its strength rose to 4150. The fiend stood no chance, and Strings' lifepoints dropped to 1150.

But even as his monster was blown to pieces, the Hunter's lifepoints rose. Thanks to Solemn Wishes and Card of Safe Return, he drew a new card for Red Eyes' summoning and was back up to 1650. Joey growled. 'I need to destroy those cards somehow.'

The Strings began to laugh.

"You are indeed better than my master expected. But once again I have outmaneuvered you. I play my facedown magic card, A Deal With Dark Ruler."

Joey winced. He knew that card, and he knew that he was in trouble.

Strings continued to rant even as Joey prepared for the worst. "Now face my mightiest monster and the fiercest Zombie of them all! Come forth Berserk Dragon and crush Wheeler forever!"

A black hole in the air grew from the magic card, and it spread until it covered the whole field. From out of that hole crawled a skeletal dragon, its bare wings flapping in the darkness and its jagged-toothed mouth gaped in a silent roar of hate.

Strings cackled madly. "I was surprised when you beat Slifer, and even more so when you followed up with Invader of Darkness, but now you truly have no chance. You are out of cards and you are overpowered. Face it. My master has won. You have nothing in your deck that can stop me."

'Maybe not' Joey thought, 'But there is still a chance.'

'If only I can hang on long enough to exploit it.'

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: Whew! Sheesh, that was rough. The hardest part is keeping track of where every card in the hand, in the deck, and on the field are at the same time.

Joey: Tell me about it. Oh, by the way, Magic doesn't really know id Dice Blaster works that way. He's seen it used on the show before and he's guessing at the effect.

Magicman: Well, this duel is almost over. Then on with the rest of the plot. Including Joey's part to play in history. Intrigued? Well then you'll just have to tune in next time.

Joey: Same net time, same net site.


	10. Ramblings of a mad mime

_**Eliminator**_

Magicman: Blarg. I'm finally getting around to writing this. Good grief, I hate writer's block. It's like feeling lazy and uninspired at the same time.

Smokegirl: It's like, you know there are people to kill but you just don't care! It's like holding an atomic-disintegrator beam in your hands while people walk around you and not feeling the urge! Is there anything more insulting and cruel than that? IS THERE!

Magicman: …So where was I?

Joey: (Cough)fic(cough)

Magicman: Ah yes, thank you. The eliminators were locked in a life and death struggle-

Pegasus: I doubt it. They're only cards.

Magicman: -with the Rare Hunters. Joey keeps knocking Strings down but the little pest just gets back up. So what could Joey do?

Tea: Pull off a spectacular and unlikely win?

Magicman: Precisely! Incidentally, I'm still playing around with card ideas. So if you don't see any you recognize, don't worry about it. By the way, I looked over last chapter and noticed the spelling errors. I shuddered at the amount. I'll do better in the future, you can count on it.

_IIIIIII_

Jasper grinned viciously. "I have you now Corona. With four pieces of Exodia in my hand I can win on my next turn! You have no hope!"

Simon shrugged. "Wishful thinking. But go ahead. I'll beat you in the next turn anyway.

Jasper considered the field a moment before dismissing the threat as bravado. He had Witch of the Black Forest and Sangan on the field in defence mode. If either were attacked he could draw the final piece of the puzzle and win. But he had Gravity Bind, Robbin' Goblin, Magic Thorn, and Scapegoat all on the field. He had 3000 lifepoints while Corona had 1500. And Corona's only card was an Aether Strider (200/500). There was simply no way he could win.

But Simon Corona had other plans. If someone were to ask him his biggest weakness he would probably say that he was too dramatic. He liked to make a really big finish.

"Well Jasper" Simon drawled, "I have to say that I am impressed. You've managed to combine an Exodia-based deck with a Burn-based deck very successfully. But you're missing out on the big plays that can turn things around like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Just make your move" the hunter snapped. Simon nodded.

"Very well. For my turn, first I will draw." Simon drew and nodded in satisfaction. "Next I will sacrifice my Aether Strider to summon my Jinzo (2400/1500)." He grinned at the giant cyborg. "Next my Aether Strider's special ability kicks in. When he is sent from the field to the graveyard I can bring one magic card from my deck to my hand. So I will choose Megamorph and equip it to Jinzo, making him incredibly big and scary." Jinzo's attack points doubled to a whopping 4800, enough to wipe out both of their lifepoints combined.

"Finally" he continued, "I play my trump card that I've kept in my hand since the start of the duel. Shooting Star Bow Ceal. Normally I dislike this card as much as the next person but against Stall decks I like to sideboard it in. Just in case. So Jasper" he finished, equipping the card and grinning at his stunned opponent, "I guess you've been eliminated. Jinzo, Cyber attack!"

_IIIIIII_

Espa and Arcana's lifepoints were dead even, with 500 apiece and it was Arcana's move. The mad magician drew, laughing wildly. Espa had kept his expression cool and relentless throughout Arcana's attack, but it was becoming a strain. His opponent had brushed past his best cards with a combination of magic and sheer firepower. There weren't many cards stronger than a Dark Magician and Espa's deck relied more on cunning and tactics to win than on brute force. But still he'd given as good as he got and now he was out of tricks. But he wasn't done yet. He had two facedown cards left.

"And now for the final act in our show!" Arcana cackled. "I play Dark Magic Curtain, allowing me to summon a Dark Magician from my deck at the mere cost of half my lifepoints!" He laughed some more as the cloak's black magic brought forth the mighty spellcaster. "And now say goodbye to your lifepoints! Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic!"

The mage powered up his staff and the crowd of duellists fixed their eyes on Espa's two cards and waited for them to flip up. They didn't and the attack slammed home. However the duel wasn't over.

"You've activated my Final Struggle magic card! When my lifepoints are reduced to zero this card clears all monsters off of the field."

Arcana snarled as his magician vanished. "So what? You've still lost!"

Espa smirked. "I'm not done. We then draw three cards. Any monsters we draw are summoned to the field and there attack and defence points are merged together to form a single creature. Then these two creatures of ours will battle and whichever one wins will destroy the loser's creator!" His smirk widened. "And from what I can see your cards just won't do the job."

Arcana snorted. "Not more of that psychic crap again. Just draw your cards."

"As you wish." Espa drew Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/400). "I summon my first monster. But your first card will be a trap so I have the advantage."

"Shut up!" Arcana drew and scowled. "Lucky guess you pipsqueak."

"Whatever helps you sleep." Espa drew again. "Even better. I summon Reflect Bounder (1700/1000). Now I've got you outnumbered two to none."

Arcana drew and laughed. "Now I've got a monster too! I summon Dark Magician!"

Espa drew. "My final card I Magician of Faith (300/400). Your Dark Magician won't stand a chance. I predict that he will be fighting alone and that it's the end for you!"

"Fool!" Arcana drew. "My last card is Seiyaryu (2500/2300). Combined they form a creature with an attack power of 5000! Your pathetic collection is doomed!"

Espa let Arcana laugh for a few seconds as all of the monsters began to glow then he played his final card. "I activate Mind Control Collar!"

A silver collar studded with bright green gems whirled through the air and fastened around Seiyaryu's neck. The dragon then obediently flapped its wings and flew over to Espa's field.

Espa explained while Arcana's expression changed from victorious to panic. "Mind Control Collar is a trap that equips onto your monster and lets me take control of him just in time for the transformation. I told you Dark Magician would fight alone!"

With Seiyaryu, Espa's monsters were simply far too powerful. They merged into a humanoid being made of pure light and with an attack strength of 6300. Just before it hurled itself at Arcana's lone Dark Magician Espa smiled pleasantly.

"And now I foresee that this duel is finished. Game over!"

_IIIIIII_

It had been a nightmare. Listening to those lunatics rhyming at every opportunity had set Lumis' teeth on edge to begin with. But on top of that this whole labyrinth style of duelling was annoying! And if either he or Umbra lost the brothers would win.

Right now they were laughing again. They seemed to be getting ready to summon some super monster. Not that it mattered. Umbra had a Rogue Doll (1600/1000) with Des Guardius (3300/3200) in front of it halfway through the maze while Lumis had three cards facedown. The brothers were both down to 3200 lifepoints, Lumis was untouched and Umbra, whose monsters had born the brunt of the damage was at 2300.

Para laughed. "And now that it is my turn my paycheck I will earn! I combine our monsters of wind, water and thunder to compound your colossal blunder!"

Lumis winced, his head throbbing. He couldn't take much more of this. Beside him, Umbra growled "What are you talking about?"

Para and Dox looked at each other and grinned. They threw their arms up into the air and began to chant.

"Elements of thunder, water and wind! Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin! Meld your powers in eternal light! Show these fools your unstoppable might!"

"He is pain beyond description!" Para shouted, sending another sliver of agony into Lumis' skull.

"He'll mark the graves with your inscription!" Dox laughed, deepening the pain. And together the brothers yelled out the name of their ultimate beast.

"Gate Guardian (3750/3600)!"

Umbra snorted. "Your monster isn't anything special. Lumis? Go ahead and crush their beast." When he received no response, he turned to his partner and saw him clutching his forehead in pain. "Lumis? Are you alright?"

Para frowned. "I think his head must be splitting in two. Tell me Dox, what should we do?"

Dox thought for a moment. "We could call the island's doctor to work. But the duel would halt. And our job we can't shirk."

Umbra ignored them and spoke into the small microphone concealed in his mask. "Well Lumis what do you think? Can you keep this up?"

The shorter masked man didn't answer. 'It's okay' he thought to himself. 'It's just some stupid rhyming that's been going on for hours. I've got to stay calm, but this whole duel is turning me sour!' He blinked a couple times. Then he screamed. "OH MY GOD! THE RHYMES ARE TAKING OVER MY MIND!"

The other three duellists were taken aback and could only stare when Lumis jumped down from his platform and ran screaming from the Paradox brothers' chamber. Silence reigned for several seconds.

Then Para cleared his throat and tried to recover himself. "Um, according to the, er, rules he's disqualified for leaving his position before the duel is over."

"And that means I lose too." Umbra smacked the palm of his hand onto his forehead. "Damn, the master is going to be pissed."

Dox nodded sagely before exchanging a glance and a wicked grin with his brother. Another victim of rhymes. The written word was truly mightier than the duelling card.

_IIIIIII_

"I know what you're thinking" Strings told Joey. "You want to wait until my Berserk Dragon weakens enough for you to destroy. Your plan is doomed to fail. You have no cards in your hand and none on the field. Berserk Dragon can destroy every monster you manage to play and my lifepoints have increased to 2150. By the time my monster has weakened I will be able to summon others and you'll be right back where you started. And you're also restricted in your attacks because of my field cards." The mime shook his head in bewilderment. "You won't give up; you're not the type. But I can't understand why people like you won't accept fate."

Joey's brow furled into a determined scowl. "Because I don't believe in fate" he answered his foe. "Nothing controls human actions. I do what I can and if that's not good enough then tough luck. But I won't believe that everything happens because it's meant to!"

"Then you are a fool for you are fated to fall against the power of my master."

"I won't give in to you!" Joey shouted, inexplicably angry. "And when your master comes I'll stop him too!"

"Of course you will. I attack your Red Eyes Metal Dragon (2700/2300) with Berserk Dragon (3500/0), and destroy it with Eternal Death Blast!"

Berserk Dragon opened its jaws and released a series of fireballs comprised of hissing black flame. Every ball crashed into Joey's metallic monster and with a screech it exploded into shards of shrapnel.

"And finally I activate my Poisoned Wound magic card to double the damage my attack deals to your lifepoints. This drops you down to 1300 while I stay comfortably at 2150." Strings put down his hand and folded his arms. "This ends my turn. You may go."

Before Joey drew Strings mused out loud. "I wonder if your colleagues are as pathetic as you. I truly doubt Pegasus' senses in hiring you for this job. If he made such a big mistake with you then he must have been mad in his other choices."

"Cocky little bastard" Joey grumbled. "I don't care what he says. I won't let him win."

For Joey this match had gone beyond his job. Pride had taken over. "Listen up freak because I'll only say this once. Nobody bashes my boss like that, let alone my friends. And when I'm done with you not even an Egyptian God Card will be able to save you." His brown eyes narrowed coldly. "I'm going to bury you." Then he drew.

As he drew his card he thought for just a second that he saw his right hand, the one covered by his duelling gauntlet, the one that was holding the card, was glowing. But the thought was driven from his mind, for he knew suddenly that he would win this duel. He knew what card he would draw.

"I play Card of Demise!" Joey shouted. "This lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand. I'll lose them in five turns but this duel will end long before that. I now have the perfect combination to defeat you!"

"Big talk" Strings taunted in his emotionless voice.

"Believe it. First I play the magic card Shield and Sword!" Joey grinned as Strings suddenly stiffened. "I see you've heard of it. Then you'll know that your monster's attack and defence points switch."

Strings seemed to recover himself. "Clever but obvious. My lifepoints are strong enough to withstand a hit. I will recover in time."

"No you won't! I now play Costdown, lowering the level one monster in my hand by two, letting me summon him directly to the field. Now I play my mighty Freed the Matchless General (2300/1300)!"

Joey smirked. He watched the general appear on the field, his cape billowing in the wind. He was insignificant compared the Berserk Dragon but his power was enough to finish off his opponent. Only when he was certain that he had a killing advantage did Joey allow himself the luxury of some trashtalk. "So then" he taunted. "I guess you were wrong after all. All I have to do is order one last attack and then you get a one way ticket off of this island."

"Save your breath."

Strings' voice was twisted, sounding as though his throat had suddenly changed and sprouted an entirely new set of vocal chords. Also there was a glowing yellow eye on his forehead now where one hadn't been before. "I know now what I needed. I must say Wheeler, I'm fairly impressed. You defeated the pharaoh first and now you've defeated my mindslave."

Joey blinked in sudden confusion. "Huh?"

"I suppose I should introduce myself" the voice said. "I am the Quiet One's master. My name is Marik."

"Marik huh?" Joey was dubious. "I think that the pressure of losing has finally got to you Strings."

The voice let out a low chuckle that sent shivers down Joey's spine. "You may be a fool but you have both power and a strong destiny. Unfortunately for you I cannot tolerate either in a potential foe."

Joey shrugged. "Whatever. Just quit talking so I can finish you off."

Now the voice took on an angry note. "Are you really this dense? I'm threatening you! Show some concern!"

"Why? I still think that Strings has snapped and I'm talking to some split personality of his."

"I'm NOT an aspect of his psyche! I'm controlling him through the power of a millennium item!"

This brought Joey up short. He'd had some interesting experiences with Yugi's millennium puzzle and more with Pegasus' millennium eye. And of course there was the costume party in the Shadow realm brought on by Bakura's millennium ring. He personally had no idea how magic could do all these things but he wasn't entirely ready to dismiss the claims of this Marik person.

Marik sensed Joey's hesitation and let a grin spread across Strings' face. "So you finally believe me!"

Slowly Joey nodded. "Not entirely, but I do know something about millennium items."

"Then let me inform you some more. My millennium rod allows me control the minds of people. I did this to Strings, enabling me to speak to you though we are a great distance apart. I commanded him to duel you and it was I who set my other hunters upon your colleagues."

Hearing this, Joey began to be annoyed. "Is there some particular reason why you're trying to beat my friends and I in a duel?" he asked. "I was finally getting my life together until this mess started."

"It's because of you that I staged this attack" Marik answered. "You defeated the pharaoh, and so destiny has chosen you to try and defend him. But I will not be denied. His time ended five thousand years ago and the power that was his legacy will pass to me." Marik's voice rose with manic joy with each passing word. Soon he was shouting with glee. "I will become the new pharaoh! And with the millennium puzzle and the pharaoh's power I will rule the entire world! All will bow before King Marik! And any who oppose me will fall before the might of my God cards!"

About two sentences into the tirade Joey was lost. By the time he could get in a word all he could manage was "Huh?"

Marik sighed, using Strings' body. "You really are a fool. Why fate chose you to oppose my power is beyond me. I don't understand it entirely myself, but the magic of the items and of the puzzle especially are semi-sentient. Created to save the world, they will not willingly allow themselves to be used for destruction. You defeated your friend Yugi Mutoh in a duel, did you not?" He waited for a nod of assent before continuing. "Since you were victorious the magic of the puzzle has integrated slightly with your soul; not enough for you to utilise but enough so that it cannot be used by another while you exist." He frowned slightly. "The part of this that I find interesting is the process of reincarnation."

Joey blinked in surprise. "Now you're really reaching pal."

"Your little friend is the reincarnation of a pharaoh from ancient Egypt so of course it's possible that your soul came from that time as well."

"Oh come on! That's a load of crap!"

"Oh really? Then how did you know that Slifer is an Egyptian God card?"

"Hello? Your freaky little pal told me!"

"Strings said he was a god yes, but not an Egyptian god."

Joey hesitated but his internal surprise gauge had reached its limit. "Ah forget it. Freed, attack him with Broad blade swipe!"

Freed drew his sword from his back scabbard and rushed the Berserk Dragon. He swung hard, ducking under the beast's snapping jaws and ripping easily through its chest armour. The dragon let out one last unearthly howl before exploding. The blast took the last of Strings' lifepoints but the strange man possessing his body had more to say.

"Your victory here means nothing Wheeler!" Marik shrieked. "I still possess the other God cards! And next time I won't take any chances. I'll come for you myself! And with you out of the way I'll destroy the pharaoh and take his power!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you Strings. Try and get some psychiatric help."

When the blast subsided Strings slumped over in his box and lay unmoving. Joey waited for a moment then shrugged, figuring that the blast had knocked him out. He hopped out of his own box, being careful to put away his deck first then sauntered over his opponent. "Sorry Strings" he said as he snatched up his opponent's deck, "But you won't be using Slifer any more."

After slipping the mighty beast into a pocket on his belt designed to hold cards he turned around and began the long walk back to the castle. He figured that Strings would be up and about in an hour or so once he came to. It never really occurred to him that his opponent hadn't been insane, nor that life was about to get much more difficult. It never occurred to him that he should worry about his friends and loved ones. It certainly never occurred to him that a titanic clash of ancient magic would rock the world. No, none of these thoughts occurred to him for he had filed them all in the back of his mind where he stored mental junk to be deleted. What did occur to him was to wonder what to buy Shannon for her upcoming birthday.

'It's only three weeks away. She'd probably like Kingdom Hearts, but maybe she'd like a book or a DVD? I heard from Espa that Revenge of the Sith is coming out on DVD soon…'

_IIIIIII_

Marik sighed in exasperation after breaking his mental connection with Strings. None too soon after all for his 'partners' chose that moment to stride into his throne room.

"Did your plan work?" the tall one growled as he came to a stop in the light. "I warn you that my patience for your petty schemes is wearing thin."

"The plan was only partly successful" Marik admitted. "The pharaoh's new guardian has been identified but my mind slave was unable to defeat him. Still I am rather pleased with the results."

"Pleased?" The tall man flushed angrily. He was not used to failure. "If I'd known that this deal with you would be such a waste I'd have pitched you out when you first asked for my help!"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "There's no need for such hostility Kaiba. I promised that you'd get what you want and I do keep my promises."

The CEO of Kaiba Corp was frowning angrily, though he never really looked pleasant. "I want Yugi and Pegasus to do with as I please" he countered. "I want those who humiliated me to suffer."

"And they will, my dear friend. As long as you keep up your own end of the deal then you will have all your former wealth and power returned to you."

Kaiba frowned even more and one of his eyelids twitched hard. Ever since Pegasus' takeover his company had been challenged by every major corporation in the world. He'd been losing ground in Asia, Europe and North America. Businesses were no longer coming to him for high level technology. The power base he'd built for himself was crumbling around him and he knew why. Customers and partners saw him as a loser. He had lost both to Yugi and Pegasus in his favourite game, and had lost a great deal of his company in a lawsuit brought upon by what looked like the reckless actions of a teenager. It had been a brilliant job, hacking that satellite but he hadn't reckoned with Pegasus' revenge. It was a mistake that had cost him badly.

But his fortunes weren't irreversible. He was positive that humiliating those who had humiliated him would show everyone that he was still the best. Kaiba plotted for the day he'd get his payback. He would even dream of it at night. Mokuba was telling him that he was becoming obsessed and that the pressure of his chosen lifestyle was finally getting to him. Of course Mokuba didn't know just how right he was.

Seeing as there was nothing he could do at the present however, Kaiba changed the subject. "So who's this new target?"

"He is one of Pegasus' eliminators. His name is Joey Wheeler."

Kaiba snorted. "Wheeler? He couldn't duel to save his life! The only way he can win is by dumb luck! And I emphasise the 'dumb'."

"Then he is extremely lucky. He defeated my servant and now possesses Slifer the Sky Dragon." Marik folded his hands and waited for a reaction.

Kaiba's cold eyes narrowed but it was the third part of this villainous trio who answered. "No matter. We can simply include this fool in the plan. I believe his sister is on the island as well as several of his friends." He smirked from the shadows. "The only difference that this will make is the increase in the payoff. I trust that we may still use your facilities Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded. "Of course."

"And Marik will of course provide us with suitable leverage over our foes?"

""My hunters will look forward to a chance to redeem themselves."

"And I will provide us with some otherworldly reinforcements should they prove necessary." He bowed ironically to the other two. "Gentlemen, all is in position. Why tear each other apart now when the coming rewards are plentiful enough to share? And with that as my final word, I bid you both farewell. I have business to attend to, but don't worry. I'll do my part." He stepped back and slunk off through the shadows. Kaiba snorted.

"I look forward to when this is all over" he said to Marik. "I won't have to deal with either of you again. I'll be on the island checking on the situation." Not waiting for an answer he turned on his heel and walked away to the door.

Marik sat in his throne room for several seconds, considering his options.

He knew how greedy Kaiba was; he could see his eyes flicker every time the Egyptian God cards were mentioned and he wouldn't just settle for one. It had been easy to get the wealthy CEO to side with Marik by promising him Mutoh and Pegasus but he would not be satisfied with them for long. Doubtlessly the thought of possessing all three god cards had occurred to him. But Marik still needed him, as duelling muscle and especially for his 'facilities'. He was a belligerent ally at best but for now he was willing to cooperate, even if their long term goals clashed.

It was his other partner who concerned him the most. An ancient soul from the pharaoh's time, he had likewise been sealed in a millennium item. He wanted all seven of the items for his inscrutable purposes and his entire being was saturated with the dark magic of the Shadow Realm. He had come to Marik and offered his services in exchange for the items. He was also a skilled duellist, being far more competent than most of the hunters. He had never identified himself but he existed in the body of one of the pharaoh's friends, a young man named Ryou Bakura who possessed the millennium ring.

Marik frowned at these thoughts. After the debacle at Duellist Kingdom it was clear that he could not trust his minions to deal with his intended victims. More than ever he needed Kaiba and the spirit of the ring's help. But once the plan was successful, perhaps even before that, they would become irrelevant.

Time would solve his problems and present him with an opportunity. And in the meantime his own power could increase.

Marik smiled to himself. He knew that his colleagues were planning to betray him. But he would be ready for them. And before they fell the pharaoh and his power would belong to him. Then he would be invincible.

_IIIIIII_

Ishizu woke from her afternoon nap to a shiver rushing down her spine and the bright glow of her millennium necklace. Getting up from her couch she walked over to the open window, shaking her head to clear it of sleep. Worried, she looked outside.

'It's about to begin.' She thought. 'I don't know what will happen but it will happen soon.'

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: The plot is kicking in!

Joey: Finally!

Tea: (smacks him upside the head) Be nice!

Joey: Ow…

Smokegirl: You think that's bad? (pulls out electro whip) Run dog-boy!

Joey: Eep!


	11. In the castle, things progress

_**Eliminator**_

Magicman: Good lord, time sure does fly. I believe the last time we left off Joey had just received some interesting information about psychopaths with millennium items. Furthermore the villains were revealed as an unholy trio of…villainy I suppose. There were Marik, Kaiba, and the spirit of the Millennium Ring, who will henceforth be called Bakura. Incidentally, if anyone actually knows his real name I'd be more than pleased to hear it. I've been wondering for a while.

Smokegirl: Get on with it.

Magicman: Right, right. To the point. By the way, I'm referring to some Yugioh GX characters and one of my originals in this chapter.

_IIIIIII_

"This is Sandra Walker, bringing you the sports news. Maximilian Pegasus' Duellist Kingdom tournament is reaching its final stages. The strongest duellists around the world have fought each other for the right to enter the castle and face the master himself. However there is some confusion in the air. Out of a possible eight finalists, only five have made it before the cut off time has lapsed. Mr. Pegasus has offered to give us an interview in order to clear up this curious event." The news reporter passed the microphone to a beaming Pegasus sporting his fancy red suit. "Could you please tell us why so few duellists out of so many have made it to the finals?"

"Absolutely Sandra" Pegasus said cheerfully. "Part of it is no doubt due to a poor sense of direction among the competitors."

The reporter blinked and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Er, of course."

Pegasus continued in equally cheerful tones. "Of course my eliminators are employed specifically to defeat other duellists and give my tournament an extra challenge so the credit really does belong to them. I must say that they're a talented bunch who more than earned their pay. And of course the duellists go after each other with a vengeance. The tournament is set up so that multiple duellists have to lose in order for just one finalist to qualify. The competitors who have made it this far deserve to be here because they've had to fight through eliminators and their own colleagues, desperate for a shot in the finals."

"Can you tell us who has made it to the final round?"

"But of course! The first to arrive was Rex Raptor, who seems to have bounced back from the drubbing he took last time. Just after him Bastion Masawa came in. Then Miss Mai Valentine-"

Suddenly a blond girl with really fuzzy hair rushed between the reporter and Pegasus. "Hi dad. Bye dad" she said breathlessly as she hurtled by. As Pegasus and Walker wondered what was going on another blonde figure ran past the camera.

"Shannon! Give me back my cookie!"

There was a moment of silence as the reporter appeared to wonder what on Earth was going on while Pegasus beamed happily. "And the final two duellists would be Mr. Chaz Princeston and Miss Ami Ryuta. Since we have an odd number of finalists we'll have to have a short preliminary round to determine who stays and who goes home. In the meantime, I am keeping the competitors-"

At about that time Simon strolled by, his arm wrapped around Mai's waist, bragging about his first tournament win. "So the moron says 'You'll never get past my Big Shield Guardna! It has too many defence points!' Well, he sure didn't take it well when I played Stop Defence, I'll tell you that."

Mai laughed in amusement. The reporter was starting to look creeped out.

"-overnight and beginning the final rounds in the morning" Pegasus soldiered on through the distractions. "The least I can do is treat them to a hot supper, hmm?"

"I suppose so. We all look forward to hearing the results of your tournament." Walker looked at the camera and adjusted her glasses again. "And now for the baseball update."

As soon as the camera was off her Sandra Walker quickly gathered up her stuff and rushed from the castle, followed by her camera crew. Pegasus watched her go with a hint of regret in his eyes. "There goes another member of the press that I've alienated."

"I can't say I'm surprised that she ran. She can tell what a hack you are" a cold voice from behind him answered.

Duellist Kingdom 2 was a huge celebrity event. Pegasus had gone to great lengths to organise his tournament. He had personally scouted out the world's best duellists and the most promising of newcomers to the sport, and extended invitations to them all. The billionaire had also invited wealthy and famous spectators to watch the events. He hadn't expected Seto Kaiba to actually accept his invitation, especially since he already refused to participate.

Pegasus beamed with delight. "Kaiba-boy! What an unexpected surprise! And here I thought that our friendship was at an end. How have you been?"

Kaiba, looking colder and less pleasant than ever, regarded Pegasus nastily. "I'm not here to be your friend Pegasus, and I'm certainly not here to watch every worthless weakling try to gain some recognition by beating you. I'm only here to pick up my brother, though why he'd want to come here at all is a mystery to me."

Still grinning, Pegasus shrugged. "Ah well, at least you're consistent Kaiba-boy. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. As for young Mokuba, the dear boy played quite well, though he ultimately didn't make it this far. If I recall my database correctly he is somewhere in the wasteland zone with three star chips under his belt."

Despite his claims, Kaiba seemed rather uninterested in Mokuba. He looked about the large room suspiciously, analysing each duellist and their potential threat. A few like Chaz glared back but he ignored them pointedly. His eyes glossed over most of the people and eventually settled on Joey, who had retrieved his cookie and was now ruthlessly tickling Shannon. For the first time a tiny smile graced his lips.

"I'd heard that you were desperate for duelling talent, but when I heard that you hired that loser I just couldn't believe it! That dog is good for nothing but barking at his betters."

Pegasus never lost his smile. If anything, it widened. "You are certainly brave when insulting a man who can't hear you. Perhaps you'd like to mock him to his face"

Kaiba glared at Pegasus, who waved over his eliminator. Releasing his tickle victim he approached with his hands in his pockets. Joey nodded at his boss before catching sight of Kaiba. "Well" he grunted, his smile frozen in place. "Look what the cat dragged in. You wanted something boss?"

"Oh not me. Kaiba-boy here was just telling me about how he doubts your skills as a duellist."

"Is that right?" Joey turned to Kaiba but kept talking to Pegasus. "Well I'm not surprised that he thinks that, but that wash up really doesn't mean squat to me. So you can tell him that he's welcome to insult me all he likes."

"Joey says-"

"I knew it." Kaiba smiled tightly. "You've got a new place on the duelling circuit but you're still a loser. You don't even have the guts to stand up and defend yourself."

"You just don't get it, do you Seahorse?" Kaiba frowned at the mocking nickname. "You just don't matter anymore. You _used_ to be world champion. You _used_ to be the best at anything. You _used_ have everything at your fingertips, and that _used_ to get me riled up. But I'm happy where I am. I can watch you rant and rave about how great you are but I know that you're all washed up." Joey chuckled. "How ironic, eh? Power was all you had and now you lost that too."

Kaiba did not erupt like Joey expected. Instead he adopted a cold smile. "You don't know the meaning of power. Let me show you what power is." He pulled one card out of his pocket and flashed it to Joey. "You should feel honoured to even get a glimpse of a God card" he taunted.

Joey looked closer at the card and read out loud the words that he saw. "'Obelisk the Tormentor'. This thing is supposed to be an obelisk?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You unsophisticated mutt. This is the greatest card ever made by your moronic employer." Pegasus bowed at the 'compliment'. Kaiba ignored him. "Only a chosen few can summon and control an Egyptian God card. You're lucky to even be looking at one."

Joey shrugged. "What's the big deal? I've got one of those too." He removed the card he'd taken from the lunatic Strings at his last duel and flashed it out. "Meet my God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Joey missed the glint in Kaiba's icy blue eyes as he saw the card.

"You don't deserve that card" Kaiba hissed, surprising Joey with his intensity. "No amateur deserves it. It belongs to me and it's only a matter of time before I get it!"

"Sheesh! Chill Kaiba. It's just a card."

Kaiba did not chill. Kaiba fixed his eyes on Joey's face and the intensity almost scared the blonde duellist. "Duel me. Right now."

"What?"

"Duel me! By your own tournament rules the loser will give up his rarest card." His voice turned low and smooth. "If you beat me you'll win my Obelisk. Then you'd have two God cards."

Joey briefly considered then shook his head. "Nah, don't think so. It's pretty cool but-" he was interrupted as Kaiba grabbed the collar of his jacket and twisted it angrily.

"Listen to me you little bastard" Kaiba snarled, "I want that God card. You are going to duel me for it now or I'll just take it later under less pleasant circumstances!"

Joey grabbed Kaiba's hand and tried to force it away. "Let go of me you psycho!"

"Is there some trouble here?"

Kaiba's eyes burned into Joey's one more second before releasing him and stepping back. "None at all…" He turned to regard the newcomer and his eyes froze up once again.

Simon eyed Kaiba with a strangely unreadable expression. His arm was still wrapped around Mai's waist casually and he had a can of cream soda in his other hand. There was nothing in his light green eyes or the smooth tone of his voice to suggest any hostility. But his posture…he was only standing in place but he still managed to look aggressive.

Kaiba stared hard at Simon for several seconds before speaking. "I've wondered before where you were hiding."

"Not hiding, Kaiba. Just living by myself for a while."

"So now you're coming out of retirement? After years of obscurity you want to be number one again?"

Simon shrugged and sipped his pop. "I haven't really decided. I might just want to hang out with my charming companion here."

Mai laughed a bit. "Flirt" she accused.

"And proud of it."

Kaiba smirked. "Pegasus seems to have a knack for employing washouts. I remember when you could have been the best in the world. Now you're picking up after that outdated freak."

Joey scowled. "Hey listen, Kaiba," he began but Simon cut him off.

The black haired duellist reached into his pocket and withdrew something obscured by his hand. With a practiced flick of a wrist he presented with a flourish a set of Duel Monsters cards. "Twenty six" Simon said carelessly. "One for each duellist I've eliminated from this tournament." He sifted through them and showed off Chaos Emperor Dragon. "This one was the best of the bunch. He was using a Chaos deck that's become popular lately. He almost had me. But then he got cocky, and that's what finished him." He exchanged cards to show off Agent of Judgement Saturn. "She wasn't bad either, but she just wasn't vicious enough. Fairies are actually a lot stronger than people think if they're used properly." Now he showed off a Jinzo. "Now he was just easy. The ones who use Jinzo tend to think they're invincible, but they never think things through. He played three facedown traps before summoning the android. Can you believe it?" Simon packed up his trophies again and smiled for the first time. It was not a pleasant smile. "All of them thought that they could beat me in a duel. All of them learned the hard way that they were wrong. So you see I've been keeping in practice. Now, which one of us were you calling a washout again?"

Kaiba was unimpressed. "Just because you can beat some amateurs doesn't mean that you're still the best."

"And who is the best? You?"

The millionaire glared at his duelling predecessor with something approaching hate in his eyes. "I earned my title. You walked away from it. You don't have the right to criticise me!"

"You know Kaiba, this has the makings of a very interesting duel" Simon mused carelessly.

"Maybe some other time Corona. I'm here to pick up my brother, nothing else."

"You wanted to duel Joey."

Kaiba's glare returned to Joey, who once again missed the glint in the millionaire's eyes. "Wheeler deserves all the humiliation he can get. I might be able to respect you though. I'll save our duel for some other time. Until then stay undefeated."

"I wish I could say the same thing to you" Simon called out to Kaiba's back. The final parting shot did not seem to faze him though as he stalked from the large reception room.

Pegasus re-entered the conversation and eyed Kaiba's exit speculatively. "Now what was that all about?"

Joey shrugged. "Ah, who cares about that snob? I'm off to the buffet table- whoa!" Shannon had jumped on his back, taking him totally by surprise.

"Thought you could get away so easily, huh?" she cackled maliciously.

The play fighting couple stumbled over a few people before crashing down on a couch in the corner of the room. Shannon finally relinquished her almost-boyfriend and let him clutch his chest theatrically. "Criminey Shann, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Shannon beamed at the compliment. She was feeling hyper today. "Come on! Let's go bug the girls."

Joey sighed. "Alright, let's go." He heaved himself to his feet and followed Shannon around through the large room.

As he went, he found himself wondering what would have happened if Simon and Kaiba really had duelled. Joey had first hand experience with Kaiba's deck…but Simon had eliminated twenty six duellists in the tournament. There were only about two hundred entrants to begin with. He himself had only beaten fourteen duellists, and he didn't always eliminate them entirely.

Suddenly Joey found himself thankful that he didn't have to duel with Simon.

"Hey Tea! Serenity! There you are!" Shannon nearly yanked off Joey's arm dragging him over to his sister and friend.

_IIIIIII_

Ishizu paced down Pegasus' empty halls discontentedly. She wasn't sure why she was disquieted. It wasn't like a vision. This was nothing definite at all.

The Egyptian woman reviewed the facts to herself. The tournament had gone quite well. One of the God cards had been recovered and several of Marik's henchmen had been put out of commission. Ra was still in her brother's possession. Kaiba still had Obelisk but he wouldn't keep it. She could even use her millennium Necklace to determine what Marik was scheming next.

Ishizu stopped in the hallway and frowned. "If everything is just fine, then why am I so edgy?"

"I've had moments like that. I never can figure out why though."

The strange voice scared Ishizu into jumping a bit. She spun around and found herself looking down upon a young man who smiled pleasantly at her. He looked a bit girlish but hardly threatening. Embarrassed, she coughed a bit and nodded a greeting. "Hello. Who are you?"

"No one special. Just Ryou Bakura, that's all."

"Well what brings you here Mr. Bakura? The welcome party is still going on in the audience hall."

"The same thing as you I guess." Ryou shrugged. "I don't really like big parties. They're too crowded. Sometimes I just have to get out and think."

Ishizu nodded again, her sense of anxiety slowly fading. "I agree. I came out here because I have a lot on my mind, that's all. I'm sorry if I interrupted your own musings."

Ryou smiled politely. "That's quite alright Miss. Joey is much more distracting than you are."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "Joey Wheeler?" Ryou nodded. "How do you know Mr. Wheeler?"

"I'm just a friend of his from Domino. I was in Duellist Kingdom for the last tournament."

Come to think of it, Ishizu had heard something about that. Maximillian had told her about the villain who had stolen his millennium Eye.

Alarm bells suddenly started going off in her head. The idea that this innocent seeming boy could be a criminal who spanned millennium was preposterous. Still, something made her hair curl slightly.

The silence was deafening and Ishizu hastened to fill it. "Well I'm afraid I must be going now. I've been away for too long."

"May I walk back with you? I need to talk with Joey."

Again Ishizu hesitated a moment before answering. "If you like." She was probably starting at nothing. Even if this Ryou had a millennium item she could fend him of with her own.

As she turned her back on the young man she braced herself mentally for an attack. None came.

Ryou chuckled slightly. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Of course not" Ishizu answered, determined to be polite.

"Meaning that you are of course. I wouldn't blame you, running into a total stranger by surprise and then having to strike up a conversation with him. You could have no idea what I'm doing in Pegasus' castle. I mean, for all you know I could be here to kidnap you and drag you off to my hidden fortress for some stereotypical evil plan!"

Admittedly amused, Ishizu turned to Ryou and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think I'm pretty safe in here. Pegasus' castle is built for security, and those kinds of people wouldn't be able to break in so easily. But isn't that kind of thought a little strange to be having?"

"Not at all" Ryou replied cheerfully. "I've had some bad experience with that kind of people. Besides, I AM here to kidnap you and drag you off to my hidden fortress for some stereotypical evil plan."

Ishizu was not an idiot by any means of the word. Her feeling of uneasiness was in full swing and she could have seen that response coming from three words away. However, just as she started to spin around to face the semi-unexpected threat she found herself wrapped up in a golden energy. The strange glow paralysed her totally. Her eyes could and did widen in shock but that was all. For a moment she pit her own magic against the strange powers that held her but then another force intercepted her will and locked her magic back into her necklace.

It was all over in five seconds.

The young man who was clearly not Ryou Bakura stepped forward, walking around her until they were face to face. From this new angle Ishizu could see her assailant's eyes, which were a strange crimson colour, and his face which twisted by greed and evil. She briefly wondered how he could have kept up the charade of innocence as long as he did.

"You want to know how I've stayed unnoticed, hm?" The fiend chuckled. "Simple really. My own millennium item, the Ring of course. The boy Ryou Bakura was given it by his father one day. Neither of them realised that it housed my spirit."

'He possessed the boy!' Ishizu gasped mentally.

"Yes I did." He chuckled again as Ishizu's eyes flickered toward him again. "I believe that Pegasus also told you of how his Eye was stolen?" He reached into his pocket and withdrew the glowing form of the millennium Eye. "Combining its powers with my own, it was a simple matter to break into this castle. It was even easier overcome your strength. One millennium item is no match for two."

'What do you want from me?' The thought was furious but held an undercurrent of fear and the spirit relished it.

"You haven't guessed?" He traced one finger down Ishizu's cheek and rested it upon her millennium Necklace. "You brother Marik promised me the millennium items for my assistance. The moron doesn't know what he's missing, but who am I to complain? I get what I want, and he gets what he wants. Besides" he added, "I even get to watch the pharaoh lose after millennia of waiting."

'You will never beat him!' Ishizu thought-yelled. 'He is the pharaoh! He is infused with the strength of the gods!'

"True. But he is still a human with human weaknesses." Bakura grinned. It truly made him look like a devil. "This ridiculous notion of 'honour'. It will be his downfall. And you get to be the bait. But first I can't have you using your magic to try and escape."

Bakura grasped the necklace around Ishizu's neck and jerked hard with demonic strength. The clasp that held it together broke under the force and Ishizu mentally gasped as she felt a part of herself ripped away. The sudden loss made her dizzy.

The fiend held the necklace aloft, examining it like a fine jewel. "Impressive" he crooned. "Most impressive."

Ishizu gathered herself for one last mental challenge but without her item the fiend's magic was sapping her consciousness rapidly. 'You can't use it! It's powers are useless to you!"

"I know. But I also know that if you give it up freely it's powers will pass over to me."

'I will never give you that power!'

Bakura grinned again and allowed more of his magic to infuse Ishizu's body. "Oh yes you will. You can't stop it. The pharaoh is doomed and the millennium Puzzle will be mine. It's only a matter of time."

When Ishizu was at last rendered unconscious, Bakura scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. He didn't want her harmed too much. He still needed her item's magic. And she would make a valuable hostage.

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: At last the plot kicks in!

Smokegirl: It took long enough!

Magicman: Hopefully things will move on a bit faster here.

Smokegirl: Don't count on it.

Magicman: As soon as the rest of the evil plot is set up then you can have a glimpse at the scheming of our villainous triumvirate.

Smokegirl: Meaning that he'll never get this moving.

Magicman: -/ (Stuffs Smokegirl in a closet) Well THAT was therapeutic. Until next time folks!


	12. Prisoners

_**Eliminator**_

Smokegirl: (escapes from her closet and glares at everyone) If I hear any cracks about 'coming out of the closet'-

Magicman: Last time the bad guys were finally getting ahead with their schemes. This time, we can actually watch those schemes in motion.

Smokegirl: Good. Can we kill off Kaiba now?

Magicman: As tempting as that is, we need him alive. But enough chit chat. Let's get down to business.

_IIIIIII_

Mai was alone in the hallway, sifting through her deck and pondering the merits of certain cards. Should she add in Harpy's Brother? It was a powerful level four monster true, but it didn't fit into her usual line up of combos like the weaker Harpy lady did. Should she trade combo attacks for sheer power?

The blonde bit her lip thoughtfully. This was always a tough choice. One could never be sure exactly what cards the opposition would be using, so any choice she made had to be perfect.

In the end she decided to stick with her harpy combos. A single powerful monster could be overcome, but when a good combo got under way it was almost impossible to stop. Mai grinned as she shuffled up her cards. Yugi may have gotten lucky against her last time, but with him out of the way first place was hers for the taking.

"Mai girl" she told herself with a grin, "This year it's all yours."

She started to turn and head back to the big reception room when an arm suddenly wrapped around her mouth and another grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side.

Startled, Mai jerked hard to get away but the hand over her face was cutting off her air. Panic set in when she couldn't draw a breath. Her screams were muffled but she did manage to elbow her attacker in the ribs pretty hard, and when she ground her spiked heel into his toe the assailant let out a yelp of pain.

Still though, the lack of air was draining her will to fight. Black spots were gathering in her line of sight. Her limbs were growing weak…

Mai lost consciousness and the Rare Hunter tossed her over his shoulder. He carried her away, limping as he went. His ribs still hurt too.

"I hope the others have as much trouble with their targets" he grumbled vindictively.

_IIIIIII_

When the hands grabbed her from behind, Shannon immediately knew that it wasn't any of her friends. When Joey playfully grabbed her from behind or when Serenity did for that matter (the siblings were quite playful), he was always careful not to actually hurt her. The hands that seized her shoulders were rough and painful. They squeezed hard, holding her in place for a split second. Shannon immediately realized that the owner of those hands had no good intentions toward her, so she did what was natural. She grabbed one hand, jerked it in front of her face and sank her teeth into it.

"Ow! OW!" screamed a voice behind her. "Christ, she's biting me! The bitch is biting me!"

Another voice started laughing as Shannon kept struggling wildly. "What's the matter Kenji? Is the little girl too tough for you?"

"You shut the hell up! OW! I'll show you!"

A fist crashed into the side of Shannon's head. Wincing, she dug her teeth in deeper, provoking another yell of pain and another vicious blow to the head. She held on and the punches kept coming.

"Will you hurry up Kenji?" the man's partner demanded. "I don't fancy being here when Pegasus' security arrives."

"She's biting bone damn it!" Kenji snarled, and hit Shannon harder than ever.

Flashes of light burst in Shannon's sight and she involuntarily cried out in pain. Kenjo took the chance and yanked his hand from her mouth. For a second Shannon weaved unsteadily on her feet then fell to the tile floor dazed. She felt something warm trickling down her face. 'Hmm. What is that? Is that blood? I guess it is' she thought blearily. Dimly, she could hear the two men now standing above her arguing.

"What did you do? Hit her in the head with a brick? We were supposed to bring her back alive!"

"She'll be fine, so get off my back! Come on and help me carry her out of here."

The two men grabbed Shannon and started to haul her down the empty corridor, moving quickly to avoid being caught. The blonde tried struggling but she was having a lot of trouble staying conscious after that last blow to the head. Maybe she could just rest for a minute…try again later…

_IIIIIII_

When the two strange hooded men broke into the guest room that Serenity and Tea were sharing and tried to kidnap, all hell broke loose.

Serenity wasn't the most athletic girl in the world but that day she proved exactly how nimble she could be, diving under tables and clambering over couches to try and reach the door. Unfortunately her pursuer was fairly intelligent and always stayed between her and the door while his partner chased Tea into another room. Serenity could never find a chance to slip around behind him and escape. Also she didn't want to abandon Tea.

Eventually the hooded man had her cornered in the den. Serenity was stuck against a wall, fending him off with a chair. Every time he approached, she would jab it at his face, forcing him to scramble back.

The stalemate could not last long though. The chair was surprisingly heavy and both combatants knew it was only a matter of time until Serenity dropped it.

"Hiiiya!"

The other hooded man went flying through the air to crash heavily into Serenity's assailant. The shocked man stumbled forward. Serenity jumped out of the way and the man's head was planted into the wall. Both lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

Serenity looked over at the door. Tea stood there, glowering angrily at the attackers. "We're not going with you and I sure as well won't let you kidnap us, so BACK OFF!" she yelled.

The red head blinked. Tea could be really scary sometimes. But as the two men picked themselves up, she shook her head and scurried over to hide behind her martial arts-wielding friend.

That was when she heard the door open again. She turned quickly, hoping to see Joey or someone to help them.

Instead she saw two more hooded men. To her horror, one of them was hauling an unconscious and bleeding Shannon over his shoulder.

One of the men surveyed the situation and sighed gustily. "You two really are idiots, you know that? You couldn't even take care of two little girls."

The man that Tea had flung through the room glared angrily. "Shut up and lend a hand!"

"If I must. Put her down Kenji. It seems our job isn't quite finished."

The four men approached the two girls, circling them warily. Serenity back away until she bumped against Tea's back. Tea glanced over at her friend and sighed.

"Sorry Serenity. I guess they'll get us after all."

"It's not your fault." The redhead smiled. "If I'm getting kidnapped, at least it's with you."

"Get them!"

The men rushed them all at once…

_IIIIIII_

It was the pulse of dark energy that woke Ishizu from her magic induced coma.

She sat up, groaning at the headache that gripped her mind in a sadistic hand. She couldn't think. She even had a hard time remembering what had happened to her. But it wasn't so easy to escape those memories of evil.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" The voice was sharp and mocking, and grated in her mind.

Ishizu managed to push herself up off the floor and face her tormentor with dignity befitting a tombkeeper. "You will release me at once fiend" she told him coldly.

Bakura grinned a shark's grin. "Have you even looked around you yet? With my magic pinning yours down, you won't be going anywhere."

Belatedly, Ishizu glanced at her surroundings. She was stuck in a large steel cage with no visible lock or door. The cage itself was surrounded with a dark mist that whirled and flowed from invisible currents. Her heart sank. She was in the Shadowrealm.

"Like I said, you won't be going anywhere. Of course it's not like you're the only one" Bakura added cheerfully. "You're little friends are absolutely terrified."

Ishizu's attention was jerked forcibly back to her tormentor. She stared at him incredulously for several seconds before recovering her composure. "What are you talking about?"

Bakura grinned that evil grin again. "The Gardner girl, the dog's sister, Pegasus' daughter, and the blonde bitch are all guests in Kaiba's little deathtrap."

"Kaiba!"

"Indeed. I suppose you didn't notice the quality of this cage because of my…modifications. Kaiba may be a self-absorbed ass who denies what's in front of his face, but I must say that he does not stint on the quality of his property."

_And I gave HIM Obelisk_. Ishizu could just slap herself for not foreseeing this! She had been sure that Kaiba would prove instrumental in retrieving the remaining god cards. Instead he had run straight to Marik. Now her brother had all three Gods at his disposal thanks to her. She hung her head in shame at her disastrous error.

Meanwhile Bakura had continued his rambling gloating. "He calls this place 'Death T'. A pretentious name, but I suppose it fits. He's really quite a homicidal maniac under that cool exterior. But enough of my small talk. It's time for the two of us to get down to business."

It was alarming how his demeanor changed from strangely playful to dark and menacing in an instant. His red eyes narrowed and his hand came up in a gesture of command. The darkness cleared away in a small part of the cavernous chamber. A scream split the silence. In the clearing revealed by Bakura's magic, two forms were revealed. One was scaly, built low to the ground and possessed a mouthful of teeth, and it stalked toward the other, a young red headed girl.

"Do you find her familiar Ishizu? You should. She's Wheeler's sister." The fiend grinned as the girl scrambled back from the monster. "The creature is a Man Eater Bug. They're quite ravenous, especially after being summoned all the way from the Shadowrealm. Do you think Wheeler would thank you for letting a monster devour his sister?"

Ishizu started as the bug suddenly leapt forward. Serenity shrieked as the large bug landed on her chest, knocking her backward. She tried to push it away but it bore down and pushed her to the floor.

"What are you doing? Let her go!"

"I have the power here, not you. But I'm prepared to be merciful. Simply give me your Millennium necklace and I'll call off the bug."

"Come now Ishizu" Bakura coaxed, seeing the Egyptian woman's horror. "There's no need to condemn the poor girl to death."

Ishizu gritted her teeth. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to ignore the screams. "I won't give you what you want" she whispered.

Bakura's pleasant smile vanished and he gestured violently. The bug leaned its head down, obscuring the girl's face from Ishizu's view. A scream was cut off by a sickening crunch and Serenity's struggling arms flopped limply to the floor.

The silence was broken as Bakura snapped his fingers, engulfing the macabre spectacle in darkness once again. "I'll give you the night to think it over" he snarled hatefully. "Tomorrow I'll feed Pegasus' daughter to my pet if you don't give me what I want! And I'll do the same to Gardner and Valentine too! And if you still defy me then, I swear I will feed your precious brother to my Man Eater Bug!" He took a breath and calmed himself. "I will speak to you tomorrow. Think on it."

Bakura spun on his heel and walked out into the shadows. Drained by the confrontation and the realization that she had just helped to murder Joey's sister, she sank to her knees and shuddered.

_IIIIIII_

Serenity sneezed loudly.

Tea looked up from taking care of a comatose Shannon. "Are you alright?"

Serenity nodded and looked around suspiciously. "I'm getting the feeling that someone is talking about me behind my back."

Mai rolled her eyes then looked nervously at the guard. Their captors had thrown them into this cage that seemed made of shadows, and set a guard to watch them. Normally she wouldn't be so worried about one lousy guard…but this guard looked suspiciously like a Summoned Skull card brought to life.

The massive demon loomed over the four girls, never turning its eyeless sockets away from them for an instant. Occasionally it let out a growl but other than that it never budged an inch.

Some short, blonde, tanned guy had set it to watch them with a warning to not run away or be devoured. He seemed to be the one in charge, though he refused to divulge his evil plans.

The three girls had awoken in this rather sorry state more or less at the same time. Tea was tending to Shannon's head injury but other than that they were pretty much alternating between being bored out of their skulls and scared out of their minds.

"So" Mai began, trying out some small talk, "Has anyone seen that new movie? Snakes on a Plane?"

Tea and Serenity looked at Mai like she was insane. Shannon just sort of groaned and fluttered her eyelids before finally coming to.

"Owww… My head. What hit me?"

"Just relax Shann" Tea soothed, as Serenity and Mai came over to the groggy girl. "We were all kidnapped for some reason, and have been thrown in some jail cell."

"Do we know who by?"

Serenity shook her head. "There were a bunch of robed men who came after us, but I don't know who they were."

Shannon considered, struggling to think through the throbbing headache she had. "I remember dad talking to the guys about some nuts who broke onto the island. Maybe these are them out for revenge after getting their butts handed to them."

"And what about him?"

Shannon followed Mai's pointing finger to the demon watching them diligently and her silver eyes widened at once. For the first time since Mai met her, the other blonde was speechless.

"Exactly."

Shannon closed her mouth and frowned as an idea occurred to her. "Help me up, would you?"

Mai slung an arm over her shoulder and helped the younger girl to her feet. Together they staggered to the edge of their dark prison, halting within ten feet of the Summoned Skull. Shannon pulled a handful of change from her pocket and flung them at the monster. Her aim wasn't perfect with her painful head injury, but enough coins bounced off the gruesome head to annoy the demon significantly.

The skull let out an earth shaking growl and heaved itself to its feet, sending Mai and Shannon scrambling backwards and Tea and Serenity shrinking into the corner opposite of it. The beast loomed over them, lightning crackling in its talons. The vacant face did not show the rage it felt at its captivity, and its desire to destroy the pathetic humans around it then return to its dark realm. But it had been summoned to obey by a being, possessing ancient dark magic that could bind even its mighty soul. Reluctantly the Summoned Skull dispersed its magical lightning. It could kill the humans in a heartbeat, but its summoner would punish it. All it could do was wait for a chance to vent its growing wrath.

As the Summoned Skull sat back down and returned to eyeing the girls, Shannon let out the breath she was holding.

"Okay. It's definitely real. No holograms here, nosiree."

Mai turned a little red at this. "You thought it was a damn hologram!"

"Well yeah. What else could it be? Mass hallucination? A robot? A guy in a suit? It's just a darn card game after all."

Shannon blinked innocently as Mai's eye twitched violently. 'Maybe she has anger management problems or something' she thought absently.

Tea sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shann, it's a lot more than a card game." She took the girl aside, sat her down on the cold steel floor, and proceeded to tell her a very long story…

_IIIIIII_

Magicman: I am almost sick from how long that took…

Smokegirl: (pulls out sword and jabs it at Magicman) Next time you had better pick up the pace!

Magicman: I promise I'll try. I don't know why this one was so hard to write. But since you've probably seen the plot so far, can anyone tell me what was on level one of Death T? I never figured it out and it's kind of essential to the story line.

Smokegirl: (prods Magicman)

Magicman: Ow. Anywho, I hope it was enjoyed. I'm kind of uncertain about some parts, but I'll be darned if I can see any specific problem.


End file.
